Intrincado
by MarciaBS
Summary: Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais e quando não se sabe até que ponto se pode ir, o resultado pode ser um emaranhado de culpa, erros e dor onde ninguém é completamente santo ou demônio. - SLASH/INCEST
1. Como eu o amo, Albus Severus Potter

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.

**Nota: **Minha marida, Gih me ajudou

**Classificação:** PG-18

**Gênero:** Drama / Angst

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais e quando não se sabe até que ponto se pode ir o resultado pode ser um emaranhado de culpa, erros e dor onde ninguém é completamente santo ou demônio.

**AVISO:** Essa fic contém violência, sexo entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, incest, shota, mas não deve ter sangue ou mpreg.

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE:** leia antes a fic "_Como meu mundo virou de pernas para o ar, por Lily Luna Potter_", pois você pode se sentir um pouco perdido sem ler, mas você também pode ler depois se preferir.

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

1 - Como eu o amo – Albus Severus Potter

Olho para um lado e para o outro, não deixando meus olhos verdes se prenderem em nada. Tudo não passa de vultos e borrões. Solto um suspiro cansado e me sentindo derrotado, apoio minha cabeça em meus braços jogados contra o parapeito da torre. Sem me importar com a já costumeira bagunça que está o meu cabelo passo as mãos por ele. Procuro respirar fundo sentindo o vento gelado do fim de tarde bater em meu rosto, mas procuro não ligar para essa incrível sensação de liberdade.

Não existe liberdade alguma.

O pensamento de simplesmente abrir os braços e me deixar cair povoa minha mente de maneira insistente e tudo o que faço é olhar para baixa e perceber a adrenalina subir por meu corpo diante aquela possibilidade. Seria tão fácil, tão simples. Simplesmente cair e mudar tudo. Soltar todas as amarras que sinto em meu corpo e finalmente deixar a liberdade tomar conta do meu ser.

Tão simples.

Estou no alto da torre de astronomia.

Sozinho.

Hoje foi o ultimo jogo de Quadribol. O fim das aulas se aproxima meu penúltimo ano. Grifinória mais uma vez ganhou o campeonato, possivelmente ganhará a taça também e adivinhem quem foi o grande responsável por esse brilhante desempenho? Ninguém tem duvidas que foi James.

James Sirius Potter, capitão do time da Grifinória e artilheiro por três anos consecutivos. Que neste momento deve estar no meio do salão comunal da sua casa comemorando mais uma memorável vitória em cima da minha pobre Lufa-Lufa, não que James ou até mesmo Lily lembrem que eu não pertenço a Grifinória durante um jogo.

Eu perdi o jogo. O ultimo jogo do ano. Mais um jogo. E isso parece entalar na minha garganta. Eu não deveria me sentir culpado uma vez que não faço parte do time de Quadribol, mas é impossível não pensar na possibilidade de que talvez eu fosse mais rápido que Tim McDowell, nosso atual apanhador, e tivesse pego o pomo trazendo finalmente a vitória para a Lufa-Lufa.

Porque eu não faço parte do time?

Eu odeio ser comparado ao meu pai. E não pense que eu não gosto dele ou alguma coisa parecida. Não, eu o amo muito. Eu vi todo o sofrimento dele quando mamãe morreu e o vejo se desmoronar aos poucos, mesmo que ninguém mais veja. Ouvi suas histórias, sua trajetória e sei de tudo o que ele já passou e ainda está passando. E também sei que ele não se considera um bom pai, mas ele é.

Ou foi.

Tio Draco sempre diz que meu pai é um maldito grifinório com eterno espírito de herói, que haviam criado um monstro e não um bruxo, que nunca pensaram que o menino-que-sobreviveu iria viver além daquela batalha.

Eu acho que Tio Draco e meu pai são homens marcados.

Por mais que ambos sorriem e tentem agir normalmente eu consigo ver o sofrimento por trás de cada pequeno gesto. As pessoas desconfiam demais, esperam demais, sufocam demais. E mesmo que todos os movimentos de ambos sejam acompanhados com um entusiasmo sem nenhuma explicação ninguém parece ver os castelos desmoronando.

Por mais que tio Draco ache que apenas meu pai está caindo, ele também está.

Quando éramos crianças papai passava os dias brincando conosco. Não lembro exatamente quando deixamos de brincar. Foi bem antes de entrarmos para Hogwarts, disso eu lembro. Antes de mamãe morrer daquela trágica e cômica maneira que nos deixou em duvida entre chorar ou rir da situação. Talvez tenha sido pouco depois de Teddy passar a viver mais intensamente na nossa casa e começar a ter conversas de adulto com papai.

_- Harry... _– Teddy sempre se jogava no colo do meu pai, apesar de ter a idade que tenho hoje na época. Não consigo me lembrar de alguma vez ele não tenha feito isso.

_- O que foi Teddy?_ – papai ficava embaraçado com esse comportamento de Teddy, era normal vê-lo vermelho. Algumas vezes eu e James riamos do jeito que ele ficava.

_- Precisamos conversar... –_ eu me lembro dos olhos âmbares dele, eu sempre achei que pareciam brilhar no escuro _– Sozinhos..._

_- Mas Ginny..._

_- Tia Ginny foi no mercado com a Lily._ – Teddy puxava meu pai pelas mãos colocando-as no seu peitoral desenvolvido pelo Quadribol, assim como o do James é hoje e ele lançava um olhar torto para mim e James.

Meu pai sempre suspirava derrotado e se trancava com Teddy no escritório. Naquela época James já começava a ter um fascínio com relação a Teddy que me deixava exasperado. Eram pequenos olhares, mãos que se tocavam, risos soltos e depois só me lembro da solidão e da dor de não ter mais meu irmão mais velho apenas para mim.

Sim, James, ou Jay como eu o costumo chamar, meu irmão, meu amigo e único verdadeiro grande amor. Pode parecer estranho amar seu próprio irmão nessa intensidade, mas eu o amo.

Amo tanto que dói.

E eu sei que esse amor não é correspondido. Pelo menos não na mesma intensidade. James me ama. Da maneira dele. Como mais um dos seus brinquedos prediletos. E isso me machuca. Talvez ele nem saiba o quanto eu o amo. Duvido que todo esse descompromisso seja proposital.

A verdade é que James não me ama realmente. Eu sou apenas um escape. Alguém perto demais, fácil demais, disponível demais. Eu não consigo dizer não para ele. Realizo cada um dos desejos de meu irmão. Faço tudo que ele me pede, na hora que ele quiser. Mesmo que muitas vezes aquilo vá ferir meu corpo e minha alma.

Eu sou um brinquedo.

Talvez o brinquedo predileto. Mas amar é se contentar com pouco e eu o amo tanto. No momento que o aceitei verdadeiramente na minha cama, quando entreguei a ele meu corpo. Eu entreguei também meu coração. Pobre coração pisado e humilhado. Dividido, repartido e desprezado. Meu corpo, minha alma, minha vida não me pertencem. Eu me entreguei a James por completo. Eu preciso dele para respirar, para me aquecer, parar me possuir, para me fazer acreditar que existe um motivo para acordar todas as manhãs.

Porque James é o sol da minha vida. Brilhante, magnânimo, absoluto e destrutivo. E eu sei que estou queimando lentamente por mergulhar nesse fogo vivo. Calor em excesso queima e James é intenso e quente. James é um sol entre nós meros mortais. Um sol que ilumina, aquece e destrói. E agora esse sol vai partir e eu não consigo não sofrer, pois eu sou viciado em todo esse ciclo destrutivo que é meu irmão, James Sirius Potter.

Porque eu o amo mais que a mim mesmo. Eu preciso sentir as mãos dele tomando meu corpo. Eu preciso da urgência dos beijos dele. Eu preciso daquele calor para me aquecer. E eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer agora que tudo parece virado de cabeça para baixo.

James vai partir com Teddy.

Teddy mais uma vez vai tirar a atenção do meu irmão de mim, não bastava tudo o que já tinha. Não bastava a atenção sem explicação que meu próprio pai dá para ele desde a morte da mamãe. Ele tinha que tirar meu irmão também.

E por mais que eu saiba que no fundo Teddy também é mais um para James, esse ciúme doentio me corrói por dentro. Porque será Teddy que terá o calor de James junto a ele nos próximos anos. E Teddy é possessivo. Possessivo e egoísta. Teddy sabe que amo James. É claro como um rio de água cristalina e faz questão de me fazer ver o quanto James se satisfaz com ele, o quanto James aprecia seu corpo, ele sussurra em meu ouvido o quanto James se sente completo com ele, incita James a gritar cada vez mais alto quando se deitam ao meu lado e me possui para deixar claro o quanto James não liga a mínima.

Teddy me humilha como esporte favorito e eu deixo porque o olhar de James brilha cada vez que Teddy me obriga a me ajoelhar na frente dele. Cada vez que ele deixa minha pele marcada, cada vez que ele me toma a força sem preparação ou cuidado, mas no fim eu deixo porque James gosta, porque James quer assim e eu pertenço a James mesmo que ele me entregue a outro como um objeto descartável, porque eu o amo. Eu o amo tanto e a cada instante eu sinto a minha vida ainda mais ligada a dele.

- Pensando? – a voz arrastada e sussurrada em meu ouvido me faz sorrir ao me virar e encarar os olhos prateados.

Scorpius Malfoy era a única pessoa que eu não conseguia perceber a aproximação. Algumas vezes chegamos a brigar e eu disse que ele mais parecia um fantasma. Talvez fosse algum dom sonserino, pois a verdade é que a maioria das cobras não era percebida até que estivessem perto demais para darem o bote.

Meu melhor amigo, uma dupla improvável.

Lufa-Lufa e sonserino.

Potter e Malfoy.

Eu não me importava e nem ele. Gostamos de estarmos juntos e nos completamos. Ele conhece meus receios e meus sentimentos, eu diria que nem mesmo minha mãe conseguia me ler como aqueles olhos brilhantes me lêem.

Ele passou a mão pela minha bochecha e pisquei lentamente absorvendo a sensação. A mão de Scorpius era quente e macia e ao contrario das minhas normalmente geladas pela falta das luvas.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos... – ele sorria com a mão descansando em meu ombro mais perto do que normalmente ficávamos, mas eu não me importava.

Nada que vinha de Scorpius me incomodava.

- Meus pensamentos valem tão pouco? – tentei fazer graça, mas ele me conhecia bem demais para não perceber minha tristeza.

- Não existe dinheiro suficiente para pagar quanto eles realmente valem... – a respiração quente no meu ouvido tinha cheiro de hortelã.

Scorpius sempre tinha cheiro de hortelã, talvez pelas balas que ele adorava chupar ou pela sua pasta de dente, quem sabe era por culpa do aroma que a mãe dele usava em suas roupas. O fato é que hortelã era a cara dele.

- Estava pensando em James... – murmurei baixando os olhos e me concentrando em segurar a mão dele e verificar suas linhas como nas aulas de quiromancia, ele dizia que sempre que eu ficava nervoso tentava ver o futuro.

Ouvi-o bufar e segurar delicadamente meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo.

- Você tinha que tentar esquecer James...

Tentei virar meu rosto com força e afastá-lo, mas Scorpius segurou firme meu rosto e prendeu meu corpo com o dele contra o parapeito da torre.

- Me solta Malfoy! – rosnei ainda tentando empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte do que eu e um pouco mais alto.

- Você sabe que ele te faz mal Al! – a voz arrastada tinha tenta ternura que eu não conseguia voltar a empurrá-lo, mas também não queria chorar.

Levantei meus olhos e vi os prateados me olhando intensamente. Scorpius mordia o lábio inferior e eu soube que ele estava decidindo algo muito importante. Ele sempre mordia o lábio em momentos de tensão como um jogo da Sonserina ou provas.

Ele suspirou e me puxou pela nuca juntando nossas bocas de uma maneira tão inesperada que eu não consegui reagir até sentir a língua macia pedindo passagem que ainda desconcertado concedi.

Scorpius tinha gosto de hortelã com algo mais picante.

A boca era macia e o lábio inferior marcado pelas suas mordidas, a língua percorria minha boca explorando e provando. A mão em minha nuca me acariciava assim como a outra alisava meu pescoço mandando ondas de calafrio por tudo o meu corpo. Era um beijo calmo, relaxado. Algo que eu nunca havia experimentado. Quando o corpo de Scorpius se pressionou ainda mais em mim não consegui evitar um gemido.

Meu coração batia descontrolado...

Minhas pernas pareciam falhar...

Ele encostou a testa na minha e eu me senti perdido nos olhos dele sentindo suas caricias no meu rosto.

- Namora comigo? – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios e eu senti o chão faltar.

- Scorp eu... – minha voz saiu tremida.

- Não precisa responder agora... – ele ainda me beijava, beijos suaves na minha pele exposta do pescoço.

E o único pensamento coerente que tive é que precisava urgentemente falar com minha irmã Lily.

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Nota da Autora:_

_Olá minhas flores! Angst! Acho que é minha primeira fic do gênero. Essa fic surgiu do AO 2009 do PSF. Eu não conseguia imaginar um incest sem muito drama, então surgiu essa relação dos Potters, mas minha AO não queria drama._

_Essa fic é feita de reflexões dos personagens e não tem um fim propriamente, pois ela fala da confusão dos sentimentos deles._

_Então? Continuo ou deixo a fic terminar aqui?_

_Beijinhos... _


	2. Meu pecado, Harry James Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

2 – Meu pecado – Harry James Potter

Eu sou um péssimo pai.

Eu nem ao menos merecia a fama que tenho. Eu não entendo o motivo de ter tanta fama. Ter meus pais assassinados, minha vida eternamente marcada.

Eu sou um péssimo pai.

Eu sou um péssimo auror. E mesmo assim me tornaram chefe dos aurores. Por quê? Porque eu sou Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, o garoto-que-venceu-aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, o garoto-de-ouro-de-Dumbledore.

Aquele que perdeu todos aqueles que se importavam por uma causa que até hoje não consigo entender. Alguém entende verdadeiramente a causa defendida por Voldemort? Uma busca insana por poder.

Poder.

Eu tenho poder. Posso matar e fazer qualquer atrocidade que ninguém me apontaria. Quem desconfiaria do herói Harry Potter? Eu nunca matei. Mas carrego a verdade de uma morte. Ela confiava em mim. Ela confiou em mim a vida inteira. E eu? Eu a trai. De todas as formas possíveis e permissíveis. Eu a trai. A trai como mulher, como amiga, como irmã caçula do meu melhor amigo, como esposa, como mãe dos meus filhos. Eu a trai como traio a todos que passam na minha vida. Minha vida é amaldiçoada.

_- Harry?_

_- Não é o que você está pensando..._

_- Por Merlin, Harry, ele é apenas uma criança, seu afilhado!_

Eu a fiz chorar. A fiz sofrer. A fiz se sentir trocada e largada. Fiz com que tivesse nojo de si mesma e por Merlin eu tinha nojo de mim mesmo por ter aqueles pensamentos por algo tão puro e intocável. Eles confiavam em mim e tudo que eu fazia e faço é destruir. Eu estrago tudo o que toco com minha alma corrompida para sempre. Talvez Tom Riddle tenha deixado mais em mim do que eu havia imaginado.

_- Isso tem que parar Harry!_

_- Eu sei..._

_- Ele não vai mais entrar nessa casa!_

_- Certo..._

Eu sou um péssimo pai e sou fraco.

Fraco por aceitar. Fraco por não me impor. Fraco. Malfoy sempre esteve certo. Eu sou um fraco, um imbecil, um inútil. Eu nem ao menos sei como a casa se mantém em pé ou o motivo de levantar todos os dias e ir ao trabalho. Decidir e partilhar o problema dos outros enquanto eu me afogo nos meus próprios problemas. Talvez eu seja dramático demais. Mas eu vejo a casa com os mesmos moveis e a vida passando sem nenhum sentido.

Eu vejo meus filhos crescerem.

James está indo para a academia de aurores e eu nem sei como isso aconteceu. A simples menção de que meu filho quer seguir meu exemplo me enjoa. Eu não sou um exemplo a ser seguido.

_- Eu vou ser como você papai!_

_- James..._

_- Você é meu herói!_

Eu sou um nada.

Eu não tenho mais vida brilhando nos meus olhos e é arrasador que quem tenha reparado nisso seja justamente o pior dos seres, porque foi Draco Malfoy que jogou isso na minha cara. Foi Draco Malfoy que percebeu minha lama pessoal.

_- Você tem que reagir Potter!_

_- Do que você está falando Malfoy?_

_- Você sabe muito bem..._

De todas as pessoas justo ele percebeu?

_- Algum problema Harry?_

_- Essa burocracia toda do Ministério..._

_- É eu sei, também me irrita, mas não desanime Harry!._

_- É cara, lembre que você é Harry Potter! Nada é impossível para você! Logo esses problemas serão apenas velhas piadas!_

Porque eu consigo fingir para Rony, Hermione e todos os Weasleys. Eu consigo fingir para meus filhos. Eu consigo fingir para todos, mas aquele cretino consegue ver mais além. Aquele cretino. Aquela cria de Comensal nojenta. E no fim é apenas ele que volta dia após dia. É aquele sonserino arrogante que me força a seguir em frente.

_- Eu não vou ficar olhando o Santo Potter cair._

_- O que importa para você se eu cair ou não?_

_- Não importa. _

_- Então me deixe em paz._

_- Eu não vou deixar e chega de bebidas por hoje. Hora de ir para casa Potter!_

Eu o odeio.

Eu odeio aquela voz arrastada. Eu odeio aquele cabelo loiro demais para ser real. Eu odeio aquele olhar de quem sabe das coisas. Eu odeio aquela pose superior. Eu odeio saber que é ele que me carrega para casa quando bebo. Eu odeio quando ele me joga debaixo do chuveiro para aliviar a bebedeira. Eu odeio a poção de ressaca que ele deixa pronta ao lado da minha cama. Eu o odeio com toda a minha força. E eu me sinto um lixo. Porque eu sou um péssimo pai. Porque no final eu não fiz nada do que eu gostaria. Porque tudo é tão podre e desprezível na minha volta que o nojo de mim mesmo já faz parte do meu ser. Porque eu simplesmente me tranco nesse escritório escuro e espero.

Espero por aquele que eu deveria proteger.

_- Vamos conversar no escritório..._

_- Ginny proibiu você de entrar aqui..._

_- Tia Ginny não está mais aqui._

Espero por aquele que é apenas uma criança, mas eu quis. Eu quis sentir a pele macia ao meu toque. Eu quis sentir o sabor daquela pele na minha boca. Eu quis explorar aquele corpo. Eu sou podre. Sou um péssimo pai. Um péssimo auror. Eu nem sei por que ainda insisto em respirar.

- Você está um trapo, Potter. – a voz sem emoção e levemente arrastada me irritava mais que tudo.

- Sai daqui. – escondi meu rosto nas mãos apoiando o braço na mesa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Potter?

- O que você quer Malfoy?

- Faça alguma coisa.

- Que tal te mandar para Azkaban? – empurrei a mesa longe e agarrei o colarinho das vestes dele.

Draco Malfoy não mudava. Continuava o mesmo garrotinho mimado e insuportável dos tempos de escola. As mesmas roupas caras, os mesmos guarda-costas, as mesmas manias. Tudo sempre igual. Perfeitamente irritante.

- Qual a acusação Potter? – o mesmo sorriso irônico brincava em seus lábios finos.

- O assassinato de Ginny... – sussurrei em seu ouvido sentindo seu corpo estremecer soltando-o imediatamente.

- Porque você sempre acha que sou culpado por tudo? – nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para aquele crápula. Era engraçado notar um leve tremor de medo em sua voz.

- Porque algumas coisas simplesmente não acontecem.

- Trouxas morrem nas ruas, ninguém mandou aquela pobretona ficar andando no meio de trouxas.

- Pianos de cauda não caem em cima de trouxas normalmente.

- Não sou culpado pelo azar daquelazinha.

- Draco! – Harry gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás – Você foi amante dela.

- Claro que não! – Draco ficou levemente irritado e virou o rosto.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta.

- Você acha que eu dormi com a sua esposa? – os olhos claros brilharam de raiva. Aquilo era fascinante de alguma maneira.

- O que você continua fazendo aqui Malfoy? Porque você vem todo o dia? Porque essa obsessão pela minha vida?

- Eu não lhe devo explicações Potter! – e lançando um olhar gelado Draco saiu do escritório.

Sentei na cadeira confortável com um sorriso nos lábios. Brigar com Malfoy fazia meu sangue ferver. Era como voltar a adolescência.

- Quer que eu volte outra hora? – a voz manhosa me entorpecia e olhei para a porta já sabendo o que iria encontrar.

Ted Lupin, meu afilhado, um rapaz alto de cabelos repicados como os da mãe e olhos dourados como os do pai. Uma mistura poeticamente perfeita com pele de pêssego.

- Você sabe que é sempre bem vindo Ted. – murmurei ainda fascinado com a sua visão.

Ted era o meu maior pecado. Meu maior desejo. A pele macia, a boca quente. Eu precisava senti-lo.

E Ted sorriu andando em minha direção.

- Mas você sabe que tenho que dormir no quarto dos meninos. – eu mal entendia o que ele falava observando-o abrir delicadamente os botões da minha blusa, como ele fazia há tantos anos, distribuindo beijos na minha pele recém exposta – Para os meninos não desconfiarem.

Sim. Eu sabia que não podia contar esse pecado aos meus filhos, mas vê-lo se ajoelhar na minha frente era o paraíso naquela porcaria de vida. E a boca dele era tão quente.

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Nota da autora:_

_Olá minhas rosas! Mais um capítulo de Intrincado! Harry tão confuso e perdido! A vida não é fácil para ele. Algumas pessoas me perguntaram quem é Teddy. Bem, acho que nesse capítulo fica claro que ele é o filho do Lupin e da Tonks que é citado no epílogo._

_Gabriela P. M, muito obrigada pelo review._

_Aleksia Kyle, obrigada por voltar._

_Obrigada a todos por lerem e, por favor, comentem..._

_Beijinhos..._


	3. Minha família, James Sirius Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

3 – Minha família – James Sirius Potter

Eu amo minha família.

Não importa o que eles achem ou o que os outros digam. Eu sei que todos me acham um cretino egoísta mais preocupado com minha própria aparecia do que com as pessoas a minha volta, mas eu amo minha família mais do que a mim mesmo.

Eu amava minha mãe.

Amava a pele delicada dela como pêssego tão parecida com a de Lily e Al. Amava seus olhos castanhos como os meus. Amava seu sorriso doce quando me recebia com um abraço carinhoso. Amava sentir seus cabelos rubros deslizando pelos meus dedos. Eu a amava muito. Em cada uma das suas curvas que eu descobria na minha inocência infantil. No gosto dos lábios dela naquela caricia de mãe e filho. Nos dedos dela sujos de chocolate que eu lambia enquanto preparávamos o bolo de aniversário do meu pai.

Eu amo meu pai.

Amo tanto que espero todas as noites em que eu sei que Ted não irá lá em casa. Eu espero porque sei que ele sai para beber, tem sido assim desde a morte da mamãe, então eu espero ele voltar bêbado e cego o suficiente para não perceber.

Porque eu sei que ele não me deixaria fazer aquilo sóbrio, mas eu o desejo tanto e foi tão fácil a primeira vez, tão bom.

Meus dedos abrem o cinto da calça dele e eu o ouço murmurar em aprovação. Ele é tão lindo entregue daquela maneira, tão parecido com Al e eu o amo tanto. Os gemidos alimentam minha alma. Eu sinto um aperto no peito por saber que ele não vai lembrar no dia seguinte, mas nada é comparado ao sentir as mãos dele no meu cabelo possessivo.

E no fim eu sei que ele vai gritar rouco o nome do Ted, porque meu pai ama o Ted e não a mim e eu vou fechar sua roupa deixando-o dormir jogado no sofá como uma criança pequena. Meu pai é tão lindo e eu o amo tanto.

Eu amo meu irmão.

Amo sua entrega, sua confiança. A maneira como ele me deixa conduzir seu corpo e como atende a todos os meus caprichos. Eu amo ver os olhos verdes como os do papai implorando por mais e quando ele me pede para ficar na cama comigo.

Seu gosto doce, seu toque delicado, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas quando Ted me toma. Eu sei que ele se sente traído, que ele me ama tanto quanto eu o amo, mas eu preciso sentir Ted dentro de mim e entender porque papai o ama mais do que a mim.

E quando Ted o toma eu o vejo estremecer, mas Al parece alheio ao fato que Ted perde os sentidos em contato com aquela pele macia dele. Meu irmão tem a pele delicada, um perfume afrodisíaco que enlouquece e é simplesmente maravilhoso ver Ted se perder no corpo do Al. Uma visão excitante e maravilhosa que apenas parece deixar Ted ainda mais enlouquecido aumentando a pressão em Al ao ver minha expressão feliz.

Eu me entrego ao Ted por ele ter nosso pai e entrego Al a ele para poder apreciar o quando ele se perde no corpo do outro e tenho certeza que não é assim com meu pai, então aquilo me deixa feliz, pois Ted não pode ter apenas meu pai.

E eu amo meu irmão e ver ele enlouquecer outro além de mim me fascina e me entorpece os sentidos, pois eu o amo tanto e queria que todos o amassem assim, na magnitude da pele de pêssego e dos olhos que espelham aquela alma delicada.

Eu sinto a alma dele se quebrando, mas o amo tanto que não consigo fazer nada.

Eu amo minha irmã.

Amo como um reflexo tosco do ar da minha mãe, pois Lily é tão parecida com ela. Assim como Al é parecido com o papai e é simplesmente fantástico ver aqueles olhos embaixo de mim. Eu queria ver os olhos de Lily embaixo de mim assim como os de Al e imaginar ali a mamãe, mas não posso.

Eu gostava de sentir os lábios de Lily nos meus quando éramos criança, mas fomos proibidos de continuar e eu sinto falta, mas Lily parece tão inocente distante de nós, tão pura. Uma pureza que eu tenho medo de quebrar, pois ela é minha irmã caçula e eu a amo muito.

As vezes penso em tocar seu corpo, em deixar a mão deslizar por aquelas formas adolescentes que estão se formando de maneira assustadora aos meus olhos, mas eu desisto. Ela é tão delicada e eu amo aquela delicadeza dela.

Abraço ela com força e sinto o perfume de mamãe nos cabelos dela.

Eu amo tanto.

Amo tanto minha família que chega a doer.


	4. Castigo, Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

Capítulo 4 – Castigo, por Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy

Aquilo era um castigo.

Alguma brincadeira distorcida do universo.

Alguma piada sem graça de algum deus, se é que os deuses existem. E eu duvido muito que existam, pois nada pode ser tão sádico. Talvez meu avô seja sádico dessa maneira, mas nem ele iria sonhar ou querer algo assim para um Malfoy.

Não, isso era apenas uma piada de muito mau gosto.

Não tenho certeza de quando havia me interessado por garotos. Na verdade, como já disse, parece uma ironia do destino. A única coisa que meu avô fez questão de dizer e que meu pai não censurou foi que eu deveria crescer, me tornar um homem grande, casar e ter um herdeiro. Adoção não é uma opção para um Malfoy. É necessário transmitir o sangue. As propriedades mágicas e características e um bilhão de outras explicações que vovô gostava de discursar sobre o bem do puro sangue correndo nas veias dos bruxos enquanto vovó apenas lia algum romance visivelmente trouxa e altamente erótico, nas poucas paginas que consegui ler uma vez.

O fato é que eu nunca olhei para uma mulher.

Nem mesmo minha mãe alguma vez me chamou a atenção. Ela parecia perfeita para o papel de mãe carinhosa e esposa exemplar. Nada além disso. Foi com esse pensamento que me dei conta que talvez meu pai também não ligasse para mulheres. Eu não tinha certeza se os dois dormiam juntos e nem me importava com isso. Havia um certo consolo em pensar que eu não era o único Malfoy a gostar de rapazes.

Havia a parte lastimável que possivelmente eu também teria que me casar com uma mulher para gerar um herdeiro e isso significava dividir a mesma cama e tocar. Talvez o corpo de uma mulher não fosse tão diferente assim e de qualquer maneira eu nunca toquei nenhum homem ou mulher para ter certeza, mas eu nunca ficava animado quando pegava alguma das minhas colegas no banho depois do quadribol, quando eram os garotos, eu confesso que nunca ficava muito animado também.

Havia apenas um garoto que me tirava completamente o ar.

Exatamente o filho daquele que havia infernizado a vida do meu pai durante todo o seu tempo escolar. E sem contar que tinha mandado meu avô para Azkaban como ele gostava de lembrar.

Eu sabia que não podia ser certo ver aqueles olhos esverdeados e o rosto corado se encaminhando para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Eu não tenho certeza quando nos tornamos amigos. Talvez tenha sido no primeiro esbarrão no trem, ou quando nossos olhos se encontraram na mesa do salão principal, mas Al costuma dizer que foi na detenção que tivemos no primeiro ano juntos na floresta proibida em que fugimos daquelas aranhas monstruosas.

Al sempre diz que o perigo transforma as pessoas em grandes amigos.

O certo é que depois daquela detenção que foi na primeira semana de aula não nos desgrudamos mais. Bem... Ainda tínhamos que viver em casas separadas e o irmão do Al quase teve um enfarte nas primeiras semanas assim como os alunos da sonserina, mas no fim tudo se acertou.

Meu pai conseguiu acalmar meu avô ameaçando expulsa-lo de casa e minha avó achou a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Minha mãe sorriu feliz e continuou arrumando seu jardim perfeito. Estranhamente depois da minha amizade com Albus meu pai passou a visitar mais frequentemente a casa dos Potters.

Eu estava presente no enterro da mãe do Al. Fiquei do seu lado para apoiá-lo e foi naquele ambiente agourento que me dei conta que me importava muito com ele e também percebi o quanto ele era próximo de James. Próximo demais.

Foi difícil me descobrir apaixonado e ver a proximidade deles sem poder fazer nada, mas eu também via a dor nos olhos verdes. James era como uma droga para Al. Ele não conseguia recusar, porém aquilo fazia muito mal a ele.

Quando soube que James iria embora, eu fiquei muito feliz. Ele tinha sido aceito, de alguma maneira, possivelmente por ser filho de Harry Potter, como gostava de enfatizar meu pai, para a escola de aurores. No entanto Al parecia que iria quebrar em mil pedaços tamanho o desespero que tomou conta dele.

Decidi tomar coragem, algo que sonserinos realmente não possuem, e lutar pelo que desejava. Eu não podia esconder meus sentimentos eternamente e eu sou egoista o suficiente para desejat ter Al apenas para mim. Afinal eu sou um Malfoy e minha família sempre me diz que eu tenho tudo o que quero.

Eu queria Albus Severus Potter.

Tenho certeza que meu rosto estava com a mesma expressão séria de sempre, mas Al conhecia bem demais meus olhos para não perceber meu nervosismo. Não consigo acreditar que eu o beijei. Não foi um beijo arrebatador, tinha um gosto de ternura, delicado. Se eu já não estivesse tão apaixonado diria que aquele beijo roubou de vez meu coração e eu fiz a única coisa que conseguiria fazer no momento.

Segurei seu rosto e o pedi em namoro.

Bem... Al arregalou os olhos e fugiu...

Eu tinha consciência que aquilo poderia acontecer, afinal Albus é um lufa-lufa e não um grifinório. Coragem não é o forte dele também. No primeiro momento me senti magoado, mas no fundo eu sabia que Al havia corrido para Lilly, ele sempre corria para a irmã quando queria fazer algo muito importante.

Só esperava que ele me recusasse para esperar James. Eu faria de tudo para tirar aquele arrogante da mente dele, eu daria todo o amor que um Malfoy pode proporcionar para ele, eu o trataria com toda a delicadeza e cuidado, faria tudo por ele. Cultuaria cada pequena marca e arrancaria dele todos os tipos de gemidos e suspiros.

Eu o faria feliz.


	5. Maldito idiota, Draco Malfoy

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

Capítulo 5 – Maldito idiota, por Draco Malfoy

Eu sempre fui o vilão. O mesquinho, ardiloso, impiedoso, egoísta, que visa apenas prejudicar o próximo ou conseguir algo que desejo de formas escusas. Eu sempre fui o antagonista. Aquele que é temido e estereotipado. Aquele que deve acabar atrás das grades no fim de tudo, é de praxe que para ter um final aceitável aos olhos de todos, o vilão tem seu plano arruinados pelo herói.

Eu nunca tive um plano.

Apenas seguia a correnteza sem muita certeza do que poderia acontecer no dia seguinte. Reagia ao que o mundo me apresentava. Me tornei Comensal da Morte como única opção que me foi imposta de maneira cruel e sem escapatória. Não foi uma escolha ou uma posição de vida. Era aquilo ou morrer. E eu nunca quis morrer.

Eu nem ao menos fui um antagonista decente. Não era o principal, nem o mais relevante. No fundo nunca quis isso. A verdade é que eu nunca fui o antagonista daquela história. Isso explicaria o fato de não ter sido preso. O vilão é derrotado, mas eu apenas segui em frente. Continuei seguindo a correnteza.

Dizem que todo herói tem um pouco de vilão. Nunca acreditei nisso. De uma maneira infantil achava que certo e errado não se misturavam. Que bem e o mal eram opostos. Tudo uma mentira. O herói não é santo e eu nunca fui uma má pessoa. Não para meus semelhantes. Potter também nunca fui agradável. Nunca foi justo ou ouviu os dois lados. A síndrome de heroísmo não desaparece nunca.

Como alguém pode ser tão cabeça dura?

Como alguém pode ser tão idiota e cego?

Certo. Eu estou falando do testa rachada, nenhum pensamento coerente poderia passar pela aquela cabeça desmiolada. Mas é inconcebível que ele ache durante todos esses anos que eu matei Ginevra Weasley.

O que eu ganharia matando aquela pobretona sem nenhum pingo de classe?

E ainda mais com um piano de cauda no meio de uma via só trouxa. É ridículo! Eu deveria processá-lo por calunia, mas ele nunca disse isso em publico. Não. Ele só diz esse tipo de coisa quando estamos trancados naquele maldito escritório dele. Aquele lugar que cheira a bebida, fumaça de algum item trouxa barato e sexo.

A porcaria do escritório do Santo Potter cheira insuportavelmente a sexo.

Forte...

Intenso...

Embriagador...

E errado...

E ele não abre aquela maldita janela que fica lacrada com um feitiço tão forte que nem com magia das trevas consegui fazer abrir e conhecendo Potter como eu conheço, tenho certeza que aquilo é arte das trevas, aquele lunático nunca teve bom senso de saber com que tipo de magia estava lidando antes de praticá-la. Aposto que achou na biblioteca dos Black ou pediu para aquele maldito elfo domestico, que eu não faço idéia de como ainda respira. Aquilo é mais velho que a maioria dos bens que consegui salvar daqueles depredadores de casas direitas antes de sermos inocentados. Bando de abutres atrás do bom dinheiro Malfoy. Ok. Não é tão bom dinheiro assim, mas ninguém tem o direito de tomar nossas coisas. Foi a custo de muito sangue que conseguimos, não nosso é claro, mas mesmo assim. E aquele maldito idiota continua lá.

Trancado...

Vegetando...

Tenho certeza que se não fosse eu indo perturbá-lo todos os dias ele nem iria trabalhar e ainda é o chefe dos aurores. Por Merlin! Será que ninguém percebe que o heroizinho deles está se afundando na lama a cada dia? Pela ultima conversa que tentei ter com aqueles pobretões e amantes de trouxas me parece que ninguém vê o obvio. Basta Harry sorrir que está tudo bem. Maldito sorriso inocente. Tenho certeza que aquele velho fez tanto para ele quando esteve vivo que Potter sorri daquele jeito para tudo. Não importa a situação, não importa o que esteja pensando ou qualquer merda que esteja passando. Potter sempre tem aquele sorriso caloroso e falso nos lábios ressecados por aquele item grotesco e mal cheiroso que ele cisma em jogar a fumaça na minha cara todos os dias.

Será que sou o único que vê a dor naqueles olhos verdes?

Será que sou o único que percebe o tão vivo fogo grifinório se apagando naquele patético seguidor de Du...

Merda!

Como todos podem ser tão cegos? Os próprios filhos deles percebem. Os filhos deles estão tão perdidos quanto ele próprio está. Parece uma maldição lançada sobre os Potter e o pior é que eu estou indo junto. Me afogando na mesma lama e vendo os dias passarem sem conseguir transformar nada. Tudo parece tão inútil. Tento todos os dias uma reação, mas nada acontece. Nada muda. É a mesma dor, as mesmas brigas, os mesmos desejos que me corroem, porque eu me mato junto com Potter. É uma situação insuportável, mas não consigo encontrar saída. Já estou aprisionado nessa mesma rotina viciosa.

Quando foi que comecei a me preocupar com o futuro do maldito Potter?

Quando foi que me dei conta que toda aquela raiva e ciúmes escondiam algo mais profundo?

Eu sou o maldito idiota nessa história e o pior é ver meu filho seguir os meus mesmos passos. Talvez não tão sombrios quantos os meus, pois graças ao testa rachada agora não tenho mais que me preocupar com Lorde das Trevas nenhum e nem meu filho, mas esse sentimento idiota que fica crescendo no peito e sufoca, eu sei que ele sente também, e não posso fazer nada para salva-lo, já que não tenho certeza se ele quer se salvo e nem se eu quero ser salvo e nem se existe alguma maneira de nos salvar.

Tudo o que sei é que Potter está afundando a cada dia e eu estou indo junto eternamente preso como um imã preso ao seu magnetismo.

E tudo o que eu queria era voltar a ver o brilho intenso naqueles olhos verdes.

Nem que para isso eu tenha que fazê-lo me odiar ainda mais.

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Nota: Quando eu visualizei __**Intrincado**__ pela primeira vez eu já sabia que ela não teria muito publico, pois ela é bem tensa e cheia de coisas que eu considero chocantes. Decidi seguir em frente apenas por capricho pessoal. Foi isso que surgiu na primeira vez que pensei no tema incest... Eu sabia que não teria muitos comentários, mas a fic teve 18 visitas só no último capítulo e uma review (obrigada mais uma vez, Nicky Evans), nem para dizer que não gostam ou que deveria seguir outro rumo... Nada... Eu sabia que iria acontecer, mas é tão desmotivante do mesmo jeito..._

_Beijinhos..._


	6. Meus, Teddy Lupin

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

Capítulo 6 – Meus, por Teddy Lupin

É engraçado olhar a vida sobre a minha própria perspectiva.

Eu deveria ter sido um menino tímido e pacato, afinal meus pais foram mortos numa guerra insana, contra um bruxo das trevas cruel e perigoso, e eu fui criado e mimado pela minha avó materna. Sou um metamorfomago por parte de mãe e, com muito alivio por parte de todos, não herdei a lipocantropia de meu pai. Minha mãe era uma mulher desastrada e graças a Merlin não puxei isso dela e nem a inocência do meu pai. Na verdade não faço muita idéia do que eu puxei deles. Dizem que os meus cabelos são como os de minha mãe e os olhos dourados do meu pai, mas o que eu mais estimo que eles tenham me dado era uma pessoa. Aquele que realmente foi responsável por me transformar naquilo que sou hoje.

Harry James Potter, meu padrinho, o herói do mundo mágico, auror modelo, inspiração de toda uma juventude, aquele que me dava toda a atenção do mundo.

Normalmente os garotos se baseiam no seu pai como herói, porém quem se importaria com um simples pai sem graça como Remus Lupin? Nem mesmo minha avó conheceu meu pai o suficiente para me falar qualquer coisa brilhante dele. No máximo foi um grande amigo de James Potter, membro da Ordem da Phoenix e monitor de Hogwarts. Alguém me contou que ele também foi professor de Defessa Contra Arte das Trevas durante um ano, mas não é nada importante se for comparar com Harry Potter, e eu tinha para mim, e apenas para mim, o herói de todo o mundo mágico.

Harry Potter é meu.

Sua atenção, seu carinho, seus olhos, sua cicatriz, seu toque, suas mãos, sua expressão, seus suspiros, seu corpo, seu coração, sua vida... Tudo e cada detalhe. Cada parte de Harry Potter me pertence.

Meu, meu, meu...

Só meu!

Eu sei que ele me quer...

Eu vejo como ele olha meu corpo, cada vez que eu tiro minha camisa na presença dele, que deixo escorrer a água da chuva pelas minhas costas, ou quando deixo deslizar minha calça pelas pernas...

Como estremece quando ouve minha voz rouca ou quando encara meus lábios cheios enquanto eu falo ou toco seu corpo suavemente deslizando por sua barriga, seu doce corpo desperta com apenas um toque meu.

Eu sei que ele me quer ver gemer seu nome.

Haarry Poootter... O som desliza pela minha língua como doce...

E nada é mais doce do que ouvi-lo deixar escapar o meu nome por aqueles lábios rubros entre abertos em meio aos gemidos e suspiros. O doce aroma da sua pele suada, o calor do seu corpo contra o meu, senti-lo dentro de mim, seus olhos brilhando em luxuria.

Ele é meu...

Aquele que me aquecia nas noites frias em que eu fugia para seus braços a procura de abrigo, onde me escondia nos dias chuvosos, onde despertava nas noites de pesadelo. Harry sempre esteve próximo demais, aconchegante demais, sedutor demais, carinhoso demais.

Até o dia em que se casou com a tia Ginny.

Aquela ruiva sardenta, como dizia o senhor Malfoy, havia me roubado, o meu herói e o meu padrinho e Harry era meu, apenas meu.

Só meu...

Então veio James.

E aquela criança com rosto angelical também tentou roubar Harry de mim, mas eu não podia deixar, então eu roubei James também, porque ele era parte do Harry e Harry era meu, então James também era e eu o tenho.

James é meu.

Só meu.

Com seus olhos castanhos, seus gemidos, seus cabelos acrobeados, sua pele de pêssego. Harry não tem pele macia, mas a de James era muito macia, deliciosa de ser sentida, perfeita para ser marcada. James tem cheiro de frutas e inocência, seus beijos derretem como chocolate e ele é tão quente, tão meu.

Eu odeio quando outro olha para ele, pois aquele corpo é meu. Aquela visão é apenas minha e ninguém mais tem o direito de tocá-lo e eu odeio saber que outros tocam aquela pele delicada. Eu deveria prendê-lo a mim. Deveria acorrentá-lo ao meu corpo.

Harry...

James...

Meus...

Só meus...

Então veio Albus.

Tão parecido com Harry e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. E ele era meu, mas eu sentia que no fundo ele queria me tirar James. Travamos uma guerra silenciosa pelo controle. É inebriante ver os olhos verdes tão parecidos com os do meu Harry sofrendo cada vez que toco James, cada vez que eu o faço meu, porque ele é meu.

E eu passei a gostar vê-lo assim.

Sofrendo...

Implorando...

Gosto de sentir a pele se arrepiar, os olhos se fecharem, o corpo estremecer, gosto de provar para ele que James é meu, que ele também é meu, gosto do gosto arisco dos seus lábios, gosto da pele com gosto de inocência, gosto do calor daquela boca enquanto vejo os lábios do meu James brilhando por me verem assim.

Albus também é meu.

Na força, contra a vontade e tentando se soltar, mas ele é meu.

Eles são meus...

Meus...

Só meus...

Minha família, meu pai, meus irmão, meus primos, meus amigos, meus amantes...

Meus...

Só meus...

E ninguém vai tirá-los de mim.


	7. Sentir, Lily Luna Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

Capítulo 7 – Sentir, por Lily Luna Potter

Depois daquele fim de ano minha vida nunca mais foi chata. Na verdade foi como abrir a gaiola das loucas e o mundo se transformou num verdadeiro arco-íris. Podia jurar que as pessoas estavam usando mais rosa e que meu quase primo Teddy usava rímel nos olhos de volumosos cílios. Tinha quase certeza.

Nunca mais conseguiria olhar meus irmãos da mesma forma.

Chegava a arfar cada vez que os via indo sozinhos para o banheiro ou quando se trancavam juntos no quarto. O pior era imaginar cada um daqueles atos, cada beijo, cada caricia, cada movimento. Sentia meu rosto corar e atirava minhas cobertas longes devido ao calor que subia por meu corpo.

Se James dizia que eu era calorenta antes...

Algumas coisas mudaram naquele verão. Eu não teria percebido normalmente na minha estranha miopia de não enxergar as coisas obvias e inteiramente interessantes ao meu redor, mas eu percebi dessa vez.

Tio Draco estava estranho.

Ele não parecia mais tão frio ou mau humorado, apenas chateado e eu não podia imaginar o que chatearia um homem como o tio Draco. Tipo, ele era um Malfoy e não apenas um mais O Malfoy. O cara que tinha sido comensal da morte, que tinha sido acusado de planejar o assassinato do antigo diretor de Hogwarts (acho que era Dumbledore o nome dele, papai e tio Draco falam tão pouco sobre o passado, mas lembro de ter lido em algum livro ou talvez tenha sido na aula de história da magia), que tinha feito escolhas erradas e tinha dado a volta por cima. O cara era um Inominável, alguém que deixava com inveja qualquer pessoa em são consciência e ainda era lindo de morrer que nem o filho. Acho que Scorpius tem muito o que puxar do pai.

O que poderia deixar um homem desses chateado?

E meu pai também parecia estranho.

Não... Ele não tinha parado de encher a cara todo o santo dia e vomitar no quintal algumas vezes, mas ele parecia mais irritado. Talvez fosse mais um nível daquela depressão estranha que ninguém mais via, pois eu tentei falar com a tia Mione, mas ela não escutou. Só o tio Draco parecia escutar, mas ele disse que ninguém mais parecia ver.

Era triste.

Por outro lado o meu príncipe encantado, agora namorado oficial do meu irmão, vivia lá em casa. E eu continuava a achá-lo lindo, loiro, forte, carinhoso, com uma voz sexy levemente arrastada, simplesmente perfeito. Era estranho pensar nele como meu provável futuro cunhado.

James não parecia contente e vivia brigando com Scorp. Eu até pensei em falar algumas verdades para ele, mas meu irmão fofo Al achou melhor eu não me meter. Então James partiu com Teddy, que também não parecia contente com a presença de Scorpius na casa, e Al simplesmente desabou.

Meu pai parecia ainda mais acabado. Se é que isso era possível. E eu começava a desconfiar que ele houvesse parado de tomar banho. Benditos feitiços de limpeza que faziam a gente parecer limpinho para os outros, mas não era a mesma coisa.

E a vida teria continuado daquela maneira estranhamente normal, isso se todos aqueles novos acontecimentos fossem ser considerados normais por alguém, quando, mais uma vez, tive uma daquelas minhas crises de calor no meio da noite que me fez andar pela casa e involuntariamente entrar no quarto do meu irmão Al.

Scorp estava com ele e tinha na mão uma garrafa que eu tinha quase certeza de ser uísque de fogo da interminável coleção do papai. Eu até pensei em dizer que não era uma boa idéia roubar a bebida do papai, mas duvidada que ele lembrasse quantas garrafas tinha estocado e quantas bebia noite adentro. Podia apostar que o herói do mundo mágico estava jogado no sofá daquele escritório mal cheiroso entornando copos e mais copos daquele líquido âmbar.

- Quer um pouco Lily? – Scorp sorriu, aquele sorriso malicioso tão característico dos Malfoy.

Eu tinha certeza que qualquer palavra dita pela boca de um Malfoy deveria ser considerada indecente. Ninguém conseguia colocar malicia em coisas tão comuns e a bebida fazia a voz de Scorp soar ainda mais... Interessante... Arrastada... Incrivelmente sexy...

Corei e desviei o olhar.

- Sabe que Lily é apaixonada por você Scorp? – Al riu, coisa que nunca vi no meu irmão fofo, e eu o encarei assustada.

O rosto de Al estava vermelho e seus olhos verdes pequenos, provavelmente por culpa da bebida. Ele estava sem blusa mostrando o tronco magro, mas definido que possuía marcas de chupões que iam até o pescoço. Não consegui reprimir um gemido, eu juro por Gryffindor que tentei evitar, ao imaginar Scorp fazendo aquilo no meu irmão.

- É verdade Lily? – não tinha percebido que Scorp havia se aproximado demais de mim e me dei conta que tinha andado até o meio do quarto.

Longe demais da porta que agora era bloqueada pelo corpo perfeito de Scorp e por Merlin ele também estava sem camisa e aquilo sim era o corpo que fazia qualquer um suspirar. A calça do pijama largo pendia na cintura parecendo que poderia cair dali a qualquer instante me fazendo morder o lábio inferior e olhar novamente para o lado incomodada.

- Ele é perfeito não é Lily? – Al sussurrou no meu ouvido me causando um calafrio estranho.

- Eu vou voltar pro meu quarto. – minha voz tremeu, eu estava nervosa com aquilo.

Al segurou minha cintura me puxando em direção ao seu corpo que eu senti bem demais em se tratando do corpo do meu irmão. Aquilo parecia errado, estranho. Arfei quando ele não me deixou me mover para me afastar. Ergui os olhos e os cinzas metálicos brilhavam se aproximando.

- Sabia que ela nunca beijou ninguém Scorp?

Al continuava a falar num tom mole da bebida, seus lábios roçando no meu pescoço e me fazendo arrepiar inteira enquanto meus olhos pareciam presos nos de Scorp. Eu mal processava as mãos do meu irmão acariciando minha cintura, minha atenção presa nos passos lentos e provocantes de Scorp na minha direção.

- Ela queria que o primeiro beijo dela fosse com você...

Aquilo era a língua de Al na minha orelha me fazendo estremecer a ponto de sentir meu corpo mole nos braços do meu irmão? Olhei para ele me sentindo zonza e ele sorriu puxando a alça da minha blusa de dormir com os dentes voltando a distribuir beijos em meu ombro.

Meu queixo foi delicadamente puxado e meu corpo pressionado ainda mais contra o de Al pelo de Scorp me fazendo gemer. Não conseguia mais controlar minhas emoções, meu coração martelava contra o meu peito e era obvio que Scorp poderia ouvi-lo, ele parecia querer fundir nossos corpos.

- Isso podemos arrumar...

Ele murmurou se aproximando, a respiração se confundindo com a minha, a boca macia com gosto de uísque de fogo e hortelã. No segundo seguinte não era um simples beijo eram mãos demais passeando pelo meu corpo. Uma explosão que parecia me sufocar era bom, intenso, mordidas, línguas, eu me sentia afundando... Me afogando naquele mar de prazer e sensações tão desconhecidas...

A única coisa que eu sabia é que não queria abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade.

Eu não queria encarar que havia perdido a inocência com meu irmão e meu melhor amigo, seu namorado.

Eu só queria sentir...

Só sentir...

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu pensei muito antes de postar esse capítulo... Pensei, escrevi, reescrevi, deletei tudo e no fim ele continuou exatamente igual... Acho que os personagens vão chegar no fundo poço mesmo... Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando... Fico muito feliz... Continuem comentando... Beijinhos..._


	8. Quebrado, Albus Severus Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 8 – Quebrado, por Albus Severus Potter _

Eu sabia que deveria abrir os olhos, mas eu não queria. Não queria confirmar que a mão que repousava em meu peito pertencia a Lily. Não queria saber que a perna enroscada a minha era a de Scorpius. Eu realmente não queria ver nossos corpos entrelaçados na minha cama como eu sentia que estávamos.

Não, eu não queria nada daquilo.

O que eu queria era acordar com o sol fraco da manhã aquecendo meu rosto, o cheirinho de pão novo preenchendo meus sentidos, despertar e me ver nos braços de Scorp. Somente nos braços dele. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural e perfeita do mundo, porque era. Acordar apenas nos braços dele sentindo todo o conforto e carinho que ele me proporcionava. Queria sorrir ao ser atacado com beijos suaves espalhados na minha face sentindo o cheirinho de hortelã dos cabelos loiros dele. Queria beijá-lo e quem sabe saboreá-lo mais uma vez e depois descer para o café da manhã ouvindo as reclamações infantis de Lily sobre o quanto parecíamos melosos.

Eu queria a normalidade daqueles dias.

Ou sonhos de algo que nunca existiu ou poderia existir.

Mas nenhum daqueles vislumbres era real. Nada naquele quarto estava normal. Lily estava ali entre eu e Scorpius. Nós tínhamos arrancado a inocência dela de maneira tão despreocupada. Eu tinha feito com Lily, minha irmã e melhor amiga, exatamente o que James fez comigo a vida inteira e eu não queria aquilo para ela. Eu não queria aquela merda toda. Consequentemente eu não queria abrir os olhos.

E queimava, porque eu me lembrava do som dos gemidos dela misturados ao de Scorp e pior, isso me excitava e machucava. Eu me lembrava do sabor do beijo dela e da maciez da sua pele, mas eu não queria me lembrar de nada disso. Eu não queria que nada daquilo tivesse sido real, mas era.

Eu simplesmente não queria abrir os olhos, não tinha coragem.

Infelizmente o inevitável sempre tem que acontecer, eu fui obrigado a abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade quando a porta do meu quarto foi violentamente aberta e James berrou pouco se importando se aquilo atrairia a atenção dos vizinhos, do papai, do Mundo Mágico todo ou não.

- QUE MERDA É ESSA?

A dor de cabeça quase esmagou meu cérebro e meus olhos arderam com a claridade. Pior que saber de toda a situação que me encontrava era a ressaca que atravessava meu corpo e eu me amaldiçoei do instante que decidi que seria uma boa idéia ficar bebendo com Scorp no quarto. Mal tinha conseguido me levantar e me dei conta da cena a minha frente. James tinha Scorp agarrado pelos cabelos gritando, batendo e xingando, enquanto o garoto tentava colocar qualquer roupa para cobrir seu corpo coberto de marcas. Marcas minhas, marcas de Lily. Marcas que provavam o que havia acontecido ali. Eu sabia que meu corpo tinha o mesmo tipo de marcas e infelizmente o de Lily também. Aquele quarto cheirava a sexo e bebida. Cheirava ao escritório do papai e aquilo era um inferno. Eu tinha transformado minha vida naquele inferno. Lily estava agarrada aos lençóis para cobrir seu corpo, que parecia tão pequeno agora, tão frágil e delicado, chorando como eu nunca pensei que ela pudesse chorar na vida. Aquilo era tão errado.

PORRA!

Ela era uma grinfinória! Grifinórios não deveriam chorar! Grifinórios deveriam ser fortes e corajosos. Eu era a porcaria de um lufa-lufa. Eu que me debulhava em lagrimas e me quebrava, mas eu já estava tão quebrado que nem chorar eu conseguia. Só despertei do transe em que me encontrava quando vi James arrastando Scorpius para fora do quarto e havia sangue na boca dele.

SANGUE!

Scorpius estava sangrando e era culpa minha e eu não fazia merda nenhuma para ajudá-lo, eu nem ao menos tinha aberto minha maldita boca para falar alguma coisa e James agia como se toda aquela cena fosse culpa exclusiva de Scorp, como se eu não estivesse também deitado naquela cama, nu como vim ao mundo ao lado da nossa irmã caçula. Sentia-me podre. A sujeira parecia entranhada na minha pele.

James batia em Scorpius e eu nem parecia perceber.

Vesti a primeira bermuda que vi e corri atrás deles com Lily a minha frente ainda enrolada nos lençóis. Ela gritava desesperada mandando James parar, tudo o que eu podia fazer era ficar ali estático olhando a cena. Como se aquele fosse algum filme bizarro do qual eu não queria fazer parte.

Não parecia real.

Meu pai e tio Draco estavam ali. A porcaria do Teddy estava ali. Meu pai segurava James e tio Draco puxava Scorpius para ele analisando seus machucados, seu rosto inchado por um soco, seu lábio cortado. James gritava. Lily gritava. Teddy sorria divertido. Scorpius olhava para o pai enfurecido. Meu pai tinha o rosto vazio agarrando James no lugar, como se aquilo não estivesse acontecendo no meio da sua sala ou como se fosse normal seus filhos brigando feito animais com sua filha caçula enrolada apenas em lençóis. Tio Draco parecia um homem muito mais velho do que ele era, sussurrou algo no ouvido de Scorpius que assentiu e me olhou nos olhos.

Aqueles olhos cinza diziam tanta coisa e doía tanto.

Tudo o que eu queria era ir até Scorpius e abraçá-lo forte para ter certeza que tudo iria ficar bem, que eu ainda o amava e que precisava dele ao meu lado hoje e sempre, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar no que fazer os dois Malfoy desaparecerem na lareira e tudo ficou repentinamente mais frio. Eu perdi a minha chance, não sabia como consertar as coisas com Scorp e nem sabia se deveria consertar ou não. Tínhamos feito algo muito errado e tudo o que eu queria era esquecer aquilo e olhar para Scorp fazia me lembrar de toda aquela porcaria.

Eu me sentia perdido no meio daquele caos de sentimentos e emoções.

Papai olhou em volta passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e se dirigiu para o escritório sendo seguido de perto por Teddy, que ainda mantinha o sorriso de pura satisfação nos lábios, como se nos ver quebrados fosse muito divertido e eu finalmente entendi que para ele era. Era exatamente assim que ele queria nos ver. Cada vez mais quebrados, dependentes, destroçados, no fundo do poço e sem nenhuma escapatória.

Lily passou por mim subindo as escadas murmurando algo sobre tomar banho e trocar de roupa, mas eu nem consegui processar nada porque no instante seguinte James agarrava o meu braço e me arrastava de volta para o meu quarto e havia tanta raiva em seu olhar que eu tive medo.

Conclui que no fundo eu sempre tive medo do meu irmão.

Ele arrancou minha bermuda me jogando de quatro na cama abaixando sua própria roupa e entrando em mim sem nenhuma preparação e cuidado. E doeu. Doeu mais do que qualquer vez que ele ou Teddy tinham me possuído e doeu tanto que as lágrimas rolaram no meu rosto e o soluço fraco escapou dos meus lábios trêmulos.

Doía.

Ardia.

Rasgava.

Rasgava a pele, o corpo e a alma.

Destroçava todo e qualquer sentimento que eu possuía por James.

Destroçava inclusive o que eu sentia por mim mesmo, porque eu era sujo, podre... Eu me encontrava na lama e nada mais parecia poder me salvar. Não havia salvação para os meus atos, nem penitencia para minhas atitudes. Não havia futuro com aquelas lembranças e no fundo eu nem me importava com a dor, porque eu a merecia e talvez a dor, a humilhação, a raiva que meu irmão extravasava em corpo... Talvez alguma daquelas coisas trouxesse redenção ao meu coração.

Eu não sentia mais meu corpo, mas eu sabia que ele continuava se empurrando para dentro de mim cada vez mais forte e mais fundo, entrando e saindo como um louco. Ouvia seus gemidos e gritos de prazer como se fosse algo tão distante que não pudesse me alcançar. Não sentia mais nada. Eu era um completo vazio. Não havia mais lágrimas. Não havia gemidos. Não havia mais nada.

Então seu corpo foi arrancado de dentro de mim com tanta força que eu gritei de dor e descobri que ainda podia doer e doía, doía como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada.

- PARA JAMES! PARA!

Lily gritava com James, ele me olhava petrificado e havia sangue em seu corpo. Tanto sangue escorrendo por suas pernas. Tanto sangue sujando suas roupas. Eu me olhei e vi os lençóis cheios de sangue, era meu sangue. Eu sangrava, meu corpo doía e não havia mais nada a se fazer porque eu estava quebrado. Completamente quebrado e a ultima coisa que vi foi meu irmão caindo de joelhos no chão, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e eu tive quase certeza que podia ouvir suas palavras sussurradas antes de apagar:

- o que foi que eu fiz...

OoOoOoO

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Alguém tinha me dito que não tinha como ficar pior... Ou como arrumar essa confusão... Eu acho que ficou pior... E eu realmente pretendo dar um jeito nisso... Como? Bom... Aí só continuando a acompanhar e a comentar para me deixar bem animada... XD_

_**Pessoa SUPER FELIZ**__ – Eu aprendi a gostar de incesto na marra... Na verdade essa fic foi a idéia que saiu quando eu tive que trabalhar com o tema... Na época eu tive que descartar porque a presenteada não queria drama, então tive que escrever sobre a perspectiva de uma Lily super fofa... Vc quer as cenas detalhadas? Puts! Eu tenho sérios problemas com lemon... Quem sabe um extra... Se eu me forçar a escrever é mais provável da fic travar e eu não quero isso e tenho certeza que nem você... Muito obrigada pelo review... E espero que você continue acompanhando e comentando..._

_Obrigada também a __**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan**__, __**Miss Durden**__ e __**Sallaberry**__..._

_Beijinhos..._


	9. Culpado, Harry James Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 9 – Culpado, por Harry James Potter _

Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com meus filhos e nem queria saber. No fundo tinha consciência que aquilo tudo era minha culpa. Eu afundava e os levava comigo e eles eram tão novos e inocentes, mal consigo me ver naqueles olhos. Tudo o que eu queria é que eles tivessem a vida que eu nunca tive. Uma família feliz e centrada, mas eu ferrei com tudo. Eu errei, sou culpado e meus filhos perderam a mãe, assim como eu. A vida é mesmo uma merda completa.

Tudo tão errado.

James tão seguro em seguir meus passos, meus incertos passos, e eu já tinha lutado uma guerra na idade dele, já tinha matado um homem, isso se Voldemort ainda pudesse ser considerado um homem. Se eu pudesse escolher nunca teria seguido por aquele caminho, mas eu nunca tive escolha.

Voldemort...

Dumbledore...

Remus...

Sirius...

A porra do Mundo Mágico inteiro, nenhum deles nunca me deu uma escolha real. Nenhum deles nunca se importou comigo, com Harry James Potter. Com o garoto largado na porta dos tios trouxas para ser maltratado a infância inteira, que dormia num armário debaixo da escada, que tinha a comida cortada, que era humilhado na escolha, ameaçado pelo primo... No adolescente obrigado a lutar uma guerra que mal entendia, que eu ainda não entendo.

Minha única certeza é que sou culpado.

Foi minha culpa a morte dos meus pais.

Foi minha culpa a morte de Cedrico.

Foi minha culpa a morte de Sirius.

Foi minha culpa a morte de Dumbledore.

Foi minha culpa a morte de Remus, Tonks e tantos outros naquela batalha.

Eu matei Voldemort, destrocei minha alma...

É minha culpa toda a lama que me envolve. Minha única e exclusiva culpa. Minha máxima culpa. Eu destruo e mato tudo o que eu toco. Tudo que diz me amar. Tudo aquilo que eu ouso amar. Porque eu sou a porra de um homem que nem existe. Sou uma sombra daquilo que as pessoas imaginam que eu seja. Alguns dizem me amar, mas esses desgraçados nem ao mesmo me conhecem. Não fazem a mínima idéia de quem seja verdadeiramente Harry Potter. Eles pouco se importam contando que eu sorria.

Ela me conhecia. Ela sabia que eu era um merda. Ela chorava por isso. Sabia que eu não era e nunca tinha sido o príncipe encantado da sua infância, mas ela segurava minha mão e dizia que enfrentaríamos juntos. No fundo ela gostava da fama e do dinheiro, mas isso não importava porque ela estava ali.

Eu matei Ginny. Foi minha culpa. Meu erro. E agora estou matando meus filhos. Fui inocente em achar que eles estariam livres morando no mesmo teto que eu, mesmo eu mantendo-os distantes. Eu estou sufocando-os e matando-os aos poucos. Minha culpa. Eu sou tão ferrado.

Eu estou matando Draco Malfoy. Essa idéia me traz uma satisfação sórdida de que pelo menos algo bom acontece, mas nem tenho certeza se realmente desejo isso. Não. Eu tenho que matá-lo, ele matou minha Ginny, aquela que nessa merda toda era a chama da minha vida, a mãe dos meus filhos, minha esperança de redenção.

Eu preciso acabar com qualquer sopro de vida naquele corpo.

Aquele corpo que cheira a sabonete e morangos frescos, que é quente e macio ao toque. Aquele maldito corpo de ombros largos, cintura fina e pernas grossas. Aquele maldito rosto aristocrático. Aqueles malditos olhos cinzentos que parecem prata fria e impenetrável como adagas afiadas prontas a atacar de longe, mas de perto lembram o céu de fim de tarde em diversas nuances de azul antes de uma tempestade de verão, quente, confortável e maravilhoso.

Eu odeio o azul...

Eu odeio a prata...

Eu odeio aquele maldito ser...

Odeio tanto que me sufoca ainda mais. Odeio seu nome, seu rosto, sua voz arrastada, a paciência sem limites, o toque delicado, a leveza daquele corpo, as sobrancelhas alinhadas, o sorriso torto, os dentes perfeitamente brancos, a expressão de pena, os dedos finos tamborilando em cima da mesa, a língua que umedece os lábios finos, a roupa impecável, a pele clara, as suas orelhas pequenas, a pequena ruga que se forma em sua testa quando está concentrado, o olhar carinho que direciona ao filho e até mesmo a pequena pinta atrás da orelha esquerda.

Odeio...

Odeio acima de tudo, ter que admitir que ele tem razão.

Odeio, simplesmente odeio tudo que vem dele.

Teddy está aqui. No meu colo. Se esfregando em mim e tudo o que consigo pensar é em como eu odeio Draco Malfoy. Eu sinto os beijos de Teddy e penso nos lábios finos daquele maldito. Qual seria o gosto daquela boca? Puxo os cabelos de Teddy ouvindo-o gemer e pouco me interessa se é de prazer ou dor, porque minha mente tenta imaginar como seria aquela voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo grave de Malfoy gemendo em meus ouvidos. Arranco as roupas daquele corpo, mas a pele não me parece tão quente e convidativa, nem o toque tão doce, pois eu me lembro do toque daquele maldito, um toque desesperadoramente calmo, absurdamente enlouquecedor.

De olhos fechados eu posso vê-lo ali, com seus impressionantes olhos cinzentos se transformando num azul impressionante. Os gemidos aumentam conforme minha velocidade aumenta, mas aquela não é a voz daquele maldito. Aquele não é o cheiro daquele maldito, é almiscarado e enjoativo como um animal no cio e o maldito cheira a sabonete e colônias caras, cheira a luxuria, a pecado, a tentação.

Imagino como seria as curvas daquele maldito corpo nu. Seus pêlos seriam tão loiros quanto seus cabelos? Qual seria a textura daquelas pernas? Mordo os mamilos a minha frente e penso se os deles seriam rosados. Como seria passar a língua sobre eles? Ficariam eriçados com um simples toque? Deslizo minhas mãos por esse corpo tentando imaginar como seria deslizá-las por Malfoy. Agarro o membro em minhas mãos fazendo os gritos aumentarem. Seria o de Malfoy maior? Ou seria menor? Caberia em minha boca? Qual seria o gosto dele?

Eu nunca provei o gosto de Teddy.

Sempre gostei de me enfiar naquela boca quente e macia. Imagino como seria ter Malfoy de joelhos na minha frente para que eu pudesse me derramar naqueles lábios. Qual expressão ele faria ao sentir minha porra em sua garganta? Como seriam aqueles olhos de mercúrio escurecidos de prazer? Como seria o interior daquele corpo?

Afundo mais forte nesse corpo, mas ele é pequeno, não parece mais tão delicioso como antes e tudo nele é enjoativo e repugnante. Agarro as costas magras marcando a pele, arranhando e mordendo. Porque só existe uma coisa que quero, uma coisa que sei. Jogo minha cabeça pra trás e deixo o rapaz cavalgar livremente em mim, mas minha frente eu só vejo os cabelos claros e o sorriso torto.

E no fundo eu sei que tenho que me livrar dele. Eu tenho que acabar com Draco Malfoy, deixá-lo morrer como eu deveria ter feito naquele maldito incêndio, se eu não tivesse sido tão inocente na época. Eu preciso mandá-lo para azkaban. Eu preciso tirá-lo da minha vida. Eu preciso condená-lo por seus crimes.

Ele vai me pagar por ter matado Ginny.

Vou provar a culpa dele e vê-lo apodrecer na prisão.

Vou provar para todos que Ginny foi assassinada.

Vou acabar com aquele maldito.

- EU VOU TE MATAR MALFOY!

Grito atingindo meu ápice abrindo os olhos e me deparando com estranhos olhos dourados. Não importa. Tudo o que está gravado na minha retina é aquele sorriso torto e convencido. Sorriso que eu vou desmanchar custe o que custar.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da autora:_

_Demorei não é? Me desculpem... Fiquei mais velha e sem tempo por esses dias, mas prometo me redimir... _

_Obrigada a todos por lerem e, por favor, comentem..._

_Beijinhos..._


	10. Ódio, James Sirius Potter

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.

Capítulo 9 – Ódio, por James Potter

**Classificação:** NC-18

**Gênero:** Drama / Angst

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais e quando não se sabe até que ponto se pode ir o resultado pode ser um emaranhado de culpa, erros e dor onde ninguém é completamente santo ou demônio.

**AVISO:** Essa fic contém violência, sexo entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, incest e por aí vai.

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 10 – Ódio, por James Potter _

Era a minha irmã. Era o meu irmão. Era aquele fedelho mimado do Scorpius que achava que poderia roubar meu irmão de mim. Ele não estava tentando só roubar meu irmão como minha irmã também.

Eu ia matar aquele desgraçado.

Ódio corria nas minhas veias. Agarrei os braços dele e soquei aquele rosto de sorriso irônico. Maldito sonserino. Ele ia pagar caro por tudo aquilo. Eu nunca iria perdoá-lo. Nunca.

Eu chutei e gritei até ser separado dele por meu pai, meu doce e querido pai, que parecia estático em meio aquela confusão, será que ele não via o que aqueles Malfoy estavam fazendo? Tio Ron que tinha razão ao dizer que nenhum Malfoy presta, porque eu sabia que ambos queriam roubar minhas coisas.

Harry, meu pai, era meu.

Albus, meu irmão, também era meu.

Até mesmo Lily era minha, embora eu nunca tenha tido coragem de destroçá-la, mas aquele animal loiro tinha feito justamente isso, tinha arruinado com a vida da minha irmã, a única pessoa ainda pura naquela casa.

Eu vi aqueles dois irem embora. Eu vi meu pai ir para o escritório sendo seguido por Ted, meu Ted. Eu vi a minha pequena Lily seguir para o quarto.

Albus iria aprender a nunca mais colocar outro homem além de mim na sua cama. A nunca mais encostar um dedo na nossa doce irmã. Eu iria fazê-lo entender de uma vez por todas que ele era meu, apenas meu e que apenas o Ted poderia se esbaldar na sua pele macia, mas apenas para o meu próprio capricho.

Ninguém mais o tocaria.

Ele queria um animal como Scorpius Malfoy, então ele teria um animal. Eu o faria implorar, gritar. Não me importava se iria machucar, ele já deveria estar acostumado comigo.

Me enfiar dentro daquele corpo era quase o paraíso. Não precisar ter controle, simplesmente desligar a mente e continuar arremetendo para frente, simplesmente maravilhoso. Eu estava enlouquecido. Não ouvia e nem via nada. Só existia aquele prazer absurdo e selvagem que me levava para longe.

Arremessei minha doce Lily longe quando a mesma tentou me separar de Albus, quem era ela para achar que poderia me separar do meu irmão? Que poderia interromper todo aquele prazer que eu estava sentindo? Mas quando olhei para frente meu mundo ruiu.

Albus sangrava.

Havia sangue por todo lado, o rosto do meu irmão parecia mais pálido e logo seus olhos se fecharam.

O que eu tinha feito? Eu estava tão cego de ódio por mim, por meu pai, por meu irmão, por Scorpius Malfoy que não vi que estava matando meu irmão.

Havia sangue em minhas mãos.

Vi meu pai chegar correndo, sem blusa, os cabelos mais bagunçados que de costume, e começar a lançar feitiços curativos no meu irmão. Feitiços esses que eu estava aprendendo, feitiços que eu deveria ter usado logo.

Não.

O que eu deveria ter feito é nunca ter tocado meu irmão. Aquilo nunca deveria ter chegado aquele estagio. Não deveria ser assim.

Senti braços me abraçarem e me deparei com os olhos dourados de Ted. Foi automático. Me afastei buscando os braços de Lily. Lily que lembrava tanto mamãe, que tinha o mesmo aroma.

Se Ted nunca tivesse me instigado, talvez eu nunca tivesse ido tão longe. Era para seguir Ted que eu tinha ido embora de casa, era para estar com Ted que eu tinha me afastado de Albus. Era com Ted que meu pai estava toda vez que nos sentíamos sozinhos.

Eu não o deixaria me tocar mais.

Ninguém mais iria me tocar. Eu não mereça ser tocado. Ninguém poderá me tocar. Era errado. Não. Nunca mais. Estava acabado.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da autora:_

_Demorei não é? Me desculpem... Essa fic é complicada de escrever, os capítulos são pequenos, mas são difíceis. É como escrever três mil palavras devido a intensidade, e como fazia tempos que não escrevia aqui, ainda tive que reler tudo para achar novamente o tom... Desculpem mesmo a demora... _

_Obrigada a todos por lerem e, por favor, comentem..._

_Beijinhos..._


	11. Desistir, Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

Capítulo 11 – Desistir, por Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy

Meu primeiro pensamento foi sobre chocolates. Minha mãe não gostava de chocolates, por isso eu nunca tinha comido antes de ir para Hogwarts. Meu pai era indiferente a doces, ele me dizia que quando criança minha avó Narcisa lhe mandava todos os dias, mas depois da guerra tinha perdido o gosto. Quem me ensinou a comer chocolates foi Albus. Eu me deliciava em ver sua expressão de felicidade, com o rosto todo lambuzado, lambendo os dedos sujos com o doce.

Eu sempre tive vontade de lamber aqueles dedos.

Quando o sol da manhã invadiu meu quarto, meus olhos se fixaram na única coisa que se mexia ali. Eu olhava para a foto em movimento na mesinha ao lado da cama sem nenhuma disposição para me levantar ou simplesmente pensar seriamente sobre qualquer coisa. Minha mente estava em branco. Fazia três dias que eu tinha saído com meu pai da casa dos Potter. Três dias que eu tentava não remoer nenhum sentimento, mas que no fim, deixava a culpa se infiltrar na minha pele, corroendo meus ossos e se instalando em todo o meu ser.

Três dias em que não falava com Albus Severus Potter.

Ele também não tinha tentado entrar em contato de qualquer maneira.

Por esse motivo, eu me mantinha ali, apático para vida. Como se tudo não passasse de um estranho sonho que nunca faz sentido. Porque não fazia sentido por qualquer ângulo que eu olhasse. Meu pai até tentava me fazer sair do quarto, mas ele mesmo, Draco Malfoy, que havia sobrevivido a pressão do próprio Voldemort dentro da sua casa, parecia ter desistido de viver, tão apático quanto eu, andando pela casa como se estivesse sem rumo. Estávamos ambos sem rumo.

O rio tinha chego ao fim e não era o mar, mas sim um lago parado e profundo que nos puxava cada vez mais para o fundo e finalmente tínhamos desistido de lutar para nos mantermos na superfície. Eu quase podia sentir minha respiração falhar enquanto afundava. A luz do sol parecia cada vez mais distante.

Suspirei me encolhendo na cama, mas mesmo minhas cobertas e feitiços não conseguiam me aquecer. O frio fazia parte do meu corpo. Eu achava que não tinha mais lágrimas. Não havia mais calor em nada.

Eu sabia que meu pai também não tinha procurado Harry Potter.

Estávamos todos ferrados.

Um Malfoy não deveria quebrar, mas era assim que eu me sentia.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao dormir com Lily Potter? Com Lily e Albus? Juntos? Com minha melhor amiga e o homem que eu amo? Eu sempre amei Albus durante toda a minha vida, eu sempre estive ali para ele, então porque fiz algo tão grotesco? Como me deixei levar pela bebida daquele jeito. Eu mereci cada soco e chute que o James me deu, no fundo, eu deveria ter apanhado bem mais.

Eu merecia todo ódio do mundo.

Eu me igualei a escoria dos meus antepassados.

Talvez um Malfoy nunca deixasse de ser um Malfoy não importando os acontecimentos, não adiantava tentar nadar contra a corrente, em algum momento você vai quebrar a cara e cometer um pecado hediondo. Um crime que você vai carregar na mente por toda a sua vida. Não importa quantos banhos você tome ou feitiços de limpeza você use, a sujeira não sai da sua pele, está ali, colada, grudada, presa, para sempre.

Meu pai cometeu seu erro.

Eu cometi meu erro.

Independente do toda a minha dor e sofrimento, no dia seguinte eu terei que me levantar, vestir meu impecável uniforme da Sonserina, com o orgulho que somente um sonserino de verdade pode possuir, e seguir adiante. De preferência de cabeça erguida. Engolindo a vergonha, o medo e a dor. Porque isso é para os fracos, e eu sou um Malfoy e este é meu último ano em Hogwarts. Eu sou monitor e responsável. Monitor Chefe. Eu me sinto tão ferrado, porque não vai ter jeito de encarar Lily e Albus nos olhos, eu não vou conseguir encará-los não importa o que aconteça, será demais para mim e eu não posso quebrar na escola, não posso quebrar no meio da sonserina ou serei engolido vivo, mas nada disso importa porque eu sei que eles me odeiam, a reação apática de Albus no dia seguinte dizia isso. Eu acabei com qualquer coisa de ele pudesse começar a sentir por mim.

Eu sou tão estúpido! Entreguei Albus bandeja para o James. Como se ele já não pertencesse ao James desde o principio. Eu só liquidei com qualquer chance que pudesse a vir ter ao lado dele.

Sempre soube que Albus nunca seria realmente meu. Eu sempre o dividiria com o mundo, mas eu queria estar ali do lado para vê-lo brilhar de perto, para poder segurar sua mão quente e macia quando fosse requisitado, para lhe falar palavras de encorajamento quando necessário, para ser seu melhor amigo ou qualquer coisa que ele desejasse. Bastava Albus pedir que eu conseguiria para ele. Eu lhe daria as estrelas se assim ele desejasse.

Eu perdi tudo.

Perdi o que poderia existir e o que eu tinha construído até ali.

Perdi meu irmão, meu amigo e meu amor.

Lágrimas.

Um Malfoy não deveria chorar.

Um Malfoy não deveria sentir seu coração se rasgar em mil pedaços.

Um Malfoy não deveria se lamentar dessa maneira.

Um Malfoy não deveria sentir.

Hoje entendo o que meu avô queria dizer com não ter coração. Em algum momento você descobre que é mais fácil não ter um coração batendo no peito, porque isso o tornará fraco e patético. Eu me sinto tão miserável agora e o pior sentimento que um Malfoy pode ter é pena de si mesmo.

Meu pai nunca desistiu do seu coração e infelizmente tenho que admitir que ele é patético em alguns momentos. Quando suspira ao ouvir a voz do tio Harry ou quando sorri como um bobo ao voltar da casa dos Potter. Porque esse tipo de coisas pequenas deixa falhas onde o inimigo pode atacar, onde você pode ser ferido, é a rachadura no escudo perfeito.

Harry Potter é o ponto fraco do meu pai.

Albus Severus Potter é o meu ponto fraco.

Pergunto-me se não teria sido mais fácil se aquele imbecil do Lorde das Trevas não tivesse matado Harry Potter quando criança e assim, exterminado para sempre essa família da nossa vida.

Talvez eu devesse jogar meu coração fora, mas meu pai diz que nem mesmo meu avô teve coragem para tanto, afinal, no fim, ele e vovó tinham corrido na batalha para salvar seu único e precioso filho. Aquilo era prova de um coração, não era? Talvez vovô se arrependa de ter salvado a vida desse único filho para vê-lo suspirar pelo salvador do Mundo Mágico e ter deixado mamãe partir.

Mas nada disso importa, ou importa tanto que eu não quero me deixar levar. Preciso concentrar meus esforços em seguir adiante. Em me manter em pé. É tão difícil fingir ser frio e indiferente enquanto meu coração está sangrando. Dói tanto. Às vezes meu coração parece que irá parar de bater a qualquer instante. Desistir de tudo. Simplesmente desistir. Seria tão mais simples se existisse uma feitiço que apagasse toda essa dor.

Eu não teria coragem de lançar um feitiço de memória em mim mesmo e nem seria louco de pedir para o Zabini fazer isso, do jeito que ele é, provavelmente, eu esqueceria até mesmo do meu nome. Não, obrigado. Prefiro saber exatamente tudo pelo qual passei, mesmo que me faça sofrer.

- Scorpius? – ouço meu pai me chamar no batente da porta, mas não tenho disposição para responder.

Os passos lentos dele se aproximam, mas eu não me mexo, encolhido debaixo das cobertas pesadas, pela fresta tudo o que eu vejo é o retrato do Albus, sorrindo daquele jeitinho tímido e sem graça, com os olhos verdes brilhando ao sol. A imagem perfeita de um amor que destrocei. Ele parecia tão puro naquela foto, tão ingênuo, tão delicado...

- Filho... – começou novamente meu pai sentando na cama ao meu lado – Amanhã você vai para Hogwarts e eu vou para França.

Meu pai sempre sabe como conseguir minha atenção, por isso me virei para olhar naqueles olhos cinzentos tão parecidos com os meus.

- França? – indaguei curioso.

- Eu estou deixando Londres definitivamente Scorpius.

O choque passou rapidamente pelos meus olhos, pelo visto, eu não era o único que estava desistindo ali.


	12. A francesa, Draco Malfoy

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Comunicados Iniciais: Pessoal, recebi vários comentários sobre o quanto essa estória está depressiva, mas eu sempre deixei claro que ela É depressiva assim mesmo. Por um lado eu fico feliz por estar passando o sentimento dos personagens para vocês e por outro eu fico apreensiva de alguém desistir. Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Eu não gosto de finais tristes. Essa fic, por incrível que pareça, tem um final feliz. _

Capítulo 12 – A francesa, por Draco Malfoy

O sol faiscava no Sena enquanto eu caminha pela margem do rio. Paris era banhada pela luz quente do início do verão e eu me sentia contente por finalmente poder respirar novamente. Mesmo com o sol, uma brisa gelada fazia meus cabelos desalinharem caindo em meu rosto. Respirei fundo me sentindo realmente livre pela primeira vez na vida.

Eu sei, é claro, que eu estou fugindo. Nunca disse que não era um covarde, mas se tem uma coisa que aprendi com meu pai é saber a hora de se retirar do barco para não afundar junto. Um verdadeiro Malfoy deve saber o momento exato de desistir.

Quando vi meu único filho sendo socado pelo filho mais velho do Potter e ele ali vendo a cena parecendo alienado a tudo, eu soube que tudo estava perdido. Não havia mais nada naquele corpo, nada que lembrasse o rapaz por quem eu havia me apaixonado na adolescência.

Eu tinha perdido Harry Potter.

Foi duro, mas eu não poderia me perder também, por Scorpius eu deveria tentar ao máximo me manter firme. Meu fim seria o fim do meu filho e eu não permitiria isso. Então fugir de tudo era a melhor solução. Eu nunca fui muito bom em planos e soluções brilhantes, para mim sempre foi mais fácil fazer aquilo que desejavam de mim.

Infelizmente meu coração não parecia entender, porque ele continuava a sofrer. Eu queria ter notícias do Potter, mas não tinha a quem pedir e de qualquer forma ninguém conseguia vê-lo como eu via. Ninguém teria as mesmas notícias que eu tinha dele. Eu poderia comprar o jornal e ver o sorriso falso em seus lábios, o brilho apagado em seus olhos e ninguém mais conseguiria perceber.

Era angustiante ficar cego em outro país, porém necessário.

Todos os dias eu repetia o mesmo mantra que não me deixaria afundar junto com o barco do Potter, eu iria sobreviver. Iria seguir em frente. Talvez passasse o resto da vida me arrependendo, mas existem momentos em que precisamos tomar decisões difíceis. E por Merlin, eu odiava ter que tomar decisões.

Eu queria que Scorpius estivesse bem, mas eu sabia que ele também estava sofrendo e assim como eu, parecia ter desistido. Tenho que me orgulhar porque ele desistiu muito antes do que seu velho pai, talvez ele conseguisse seguir em frente e ser feliz. Eu não tinha a mesma esperança para mim. Queria apenas continuar vivo. Porque exatamente eu queria ficar vivo se era para viver longe do Potter eu não fazia a menor idéia.

Segui pelo beco escuro aparatando diretamente para os jardins da casa. Sorri ao me lembrar de Narcisa dizendo que quando tudo mais estivesse errado, eu deveria vir para França. Nós tínhamos uma propriedade aqui. Uma casa quadrada e elegante, situada no elevado acima do vinhedo. De lá eu poderia ver toda a cidade sem me preocupar com nada já que a população do povoado não poderia ver a Vinícola Malfoy. Para eles era apenas um grande rochedo que na verdade só começava bem mais adiante.

Pobres trouxas cegos em sua ignorância.

Eu gostava de andar de pés descalços em meio as uvas e come-las ainda no pé. Degustar do gosto agridoce nos lábios, sentir o sol tocando minha pele pálida em uma delicada caricia, as primeiras gotas da chuva fina molharem meus cabelos no fim de tarde.

Era uma paz que eu nunca imaginei sentir na minha vida.

Muitas vezes eu me pegava imaginando como Potter reagiria aquele lugar, queria saber o que ele faria no meio do vinhedo, se gostaria do aroma do vinho, do sabor. Queria saber qual deveria ser a sensação de sentar ao lado dele no balanço de madeira da varanda enquanto apreciaríamos o por do sol.

Imagino a pele dele banhada pelo sol da manhã, a voz macia ecoando pela casa, observo o verde das folhas e me lembro do brilho dos seus olhos. Talvez Potter fosse feliz naquele lugar perdido e isolado. Talvez fosse um refugio nosso. Em algumas noites eu quase podia ouvir a respiração dele ao meu lado.

Como seria segurar sua mão calejada pelo uso da varinha na minha? Como seria ter a atenção de Potter apenas para mim? Como seria observá-lo na colheita, fazer a comida de acordo com seu gosto? Como seria tê-lo ali comigo.

Eu queria ver o sorriso aberto de Potter mais uma vez.

Suspiro sabendo que estou me matando aos poucos, mesmo longe todo e qualquer pensamente é para Harry Potter. Não dá para arrancar um amor do coração.

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Mufadinha Black, eu não consigo responder aos seus revirews, você fez algo com seu perfil que não deixa te mandar msg, então vou ter que responder aqui: Bom, ele desistiu, mas ainda AMA o tapado do Harry, agora vamos saber o que isso vai significar na vida dos Potter, porque quem estava segurando as pontas, no fundo eram os Malfoy._

_Próximo capítulo Teddy Lupin._

_Beijinhos..._


	13. Desmoronando, Teddy Lupin

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 13 – Desmoronando, por Teddy Lupin_

Eu não sei quando começou. Eles eram meus até aquela manhã. James estava em meus braços, Harry gemia em minha boca e Albus estava ao meu alcance, porém tudo ruiu como um castelo de areia feito na praia. Eu não consegui impedir a onda que me arrancou tudo.

Aquele era meu mundo.

Foi assim que descobri que talvez, apenas talvez, eles nunca tivessem sido realmente meus.

Harry nunca pensou em mim. Não na minha pessoa. Não em seu afilhado Teddy Lupin. Eu era apenas um substituto para lhe dar prazer. Provavelmente nem mesmo o grande Harry Potter tenha se dado conta disso durante todos esses anos. Eu nunca me dei conta até ver tudo desmoronar a minha volta. Ele nunca me viu. Nunca chamou pelo meu nome. Tudo na vida dele se resumia e girava em torno de uma única pessoa.

Draco Malfoy.

Era aquele loiro desgraçado que o atiçava. Que o fazia reagir e explodir. Sempre foi o maldito Malfoy e eu nunca me dei conta. Não até o filhote de Comensal, como o tio Ron o chamava brilhantemente, decidir fugir como bom covarde e sonserino que ele era.

Harry Potter se fechou completamente.

Nem mesmo eu conseguia transpassar aquele isolamento, então tive que admitir, e doía admitir em voz alta. Eu nunca fui importante para meu padrinho e herói Harry Potter.

Eu estava despedaçado.

James nunca me amou. Não a mim. Não a ninguém. Ele era apenas um garoto perdido que eu havia usado. Meu brinquedo predileto, mas aquele brinquedo não era meu. Eu soube quando o vi ruir diante dos meus olhos por Albus. Então eu me dei conta que talvez James tenha feito tudo o que fez não por amor ou adoração a mim, mas para tentar me deixar longe de Albus.

Porque James amava Albus.

Não com a malícia que eu queria. Ele o amava como seu irmão. Ele tinha se quebrado para tentar proteger o irmão, mas eu os tinha levado tão fundo naquele abismo, que James acabou destruindo quem tinha inicialmente tentado proteger.

Eu soube quando vi a vida se apagar nos olhos dele.

Ele não me deixou tocá-lo. Ele não me deixou confortá-lo.

Eu nunca fui nada para ele.

James era apenas uma casca perdida e sem alma. Não havia mais brilho, não havia mais nada ali. James tinha perdido a vontade de viver e eu não podia fazer nada. Ele não me queria. Eu tentei, mas minha voz não chegava aos seus ouvidos. Ele repelia meu toque. Eu não podia ajudá-lo e no fim doía.

Doía muito.

Albus nunca foi meu. Eu sempre soube disso. Eu o usei para atingir James. Eu o destruí junto ao irmão. Me vangloriei com sua dor e desespero. Agora ele estava quebrado. Literalmente quebrado. Não tinha sido minha culpa. Não fui eu que o quebrei. E no fundo eu sabia que sim, era minha culpa. Eu tinha começado com aquilo. Eu os tinha levado ao limite.

Eu quebrei todos eles.

E acabei por perder todos eles.

O último olhar de Lily. A caçula. A única a se manter inteira e forte. Eu pensei que talvez Scorpius e Albus a tivessem quebrado, mas se alguém naquela família merecia estar na Grifinória era Lily Luna Potter.

Ela tinha a força e coragem que faltava em Albus.

E foi ela, assim como sua mãe, que me expulsou daquela casa como quem expurga uma praga do quintal.

Eu soube que Lily não me deixaria mais me aproximar de sua família.

Também soube que ela não precisaria fazer isso.

Eles também não me deixariam mais me aproximar.

Tudo tinha desmoronado.

Eu era auror. James estava sozinho na academia. Longe de mim. Ele nem ao menos foi se despedir na minha partida. Eu apenas o vi seguir inabalável. Com a confiança de um Potter, mas completamente oco por dentro.

Vazio.

Eu podia sentir o frio dele na minha alma como um dementador se alimentando da felicidade alheia.

Chocolates não iriam resolver nesse caso.

Harry era meu chefe, mas eu nunca mais o vi. Ele não estava ali. Sem Malfoy para obrigá-lo a ir para o Quartel dos Aurores, ele simplesmente deixou de ir. Ninguém achava estranho ou questionava, afinal ele era o herói do mundo mágico. Ninguém via, como eu também nunca tinha visto, não com a clareza que via agora.

O mundo estava desmoronando e ninguém percebia.

Desmoronando.


	14. Diretrizes, Lily Luna Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 14 – Diretrizes, por Lily Luna Potter _

Tudo estava errado. Já estávamos quase no fim do ano, e aquele era o último ano do meu querido e fofo irmão Al e do meu primo de consideração e ex-amor da minha vida Scorpius, porém os dois continuavam a se evitar. Como se fossem dois desconhecidos.

Todo mundo estava chocado.

Em todos aqueles sete anos nada havia separado Al e Scorpius, porém ninguém poderia imaginar o que tinha acontecido com eles. Alguns falavam que aquilo era algo sempre deveria ter acontecido. Um lufa-lufa e um sonserino nunca deveriam ter sido amigos, ainda mais um Potter com um Malfoy. Todos tinham a sua própria história do que teria levado os dois grandes amigos a não se falarem.

Eu sabia a verdade. E de alguma maneira me sentia culpada. Eu não era idiota o suficiente de dizer que a culpa era toda minha, mas eu tinha tido minha parcela. Eu tinha entrado no quarto. Tinha deixado acontecer. Eu era a sóbria ali. Deveria ter mais responsabilidade.

A verdade é que eu desejei aquilo. Era errado, mas eu sempre babei pelo corpo de Scorpius. E no último ano tinha fantasiado também pelo corpo de Albus. Era minha culpa no fim. Meu capricho. Eu satisfiz minhas vontades me esquecendo das conseqüências que aquele ato traria para eles. Eu estava pouco me ligando para o fato deles estarem bêbados e provavelmente sem terem noção dos seus atos. Às vezes eu esqueça que Albus era frágil com sua lealdade como todo lufa-lufa e até mesmo a astucia sonserina se partia diante da audácia grifinória.

Eu fui irresponsável.

Irresponsável como uma garota de dezesseis anos que sonha demais e imagina demais.

Uma parte de mim parecia incomodada. Eu não me arrependia do que tinha acontecido. Mesmo sabendo que era errado. Muitas vezes ainda me pego me lembrando daquela noite. Dos beijos de Scorpius pelo meu corpo e da boca de Albus. Merlin! Que corpos eram aqueles? Era obvio que eu não queria esquecer. Também não queria vê-los separados. Albus e Scorpius tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Albus vivia isolado no seu salão comunal, assim como Scorpius vivia para seus afazeres de monitor chefe e capitão do time de quadribol. Mantendo distância. Evitando lugares que sabiam que o outro poderia estar. Albus até mesmo tinha passado a deixar de fazer as refeições no salão principal se aproveitando do fato do seu salão comunal ser no mesmo andar da cozinha de Hogwarts. Era incrível como conseguiam já que ambos os dormitórios ficavam próximos, às vezes eu achava que Albus tinha feito uma copia do mapa dos marotos para si. Pensando bem não era impossível que ele e Scorpius não tenham feito isso em todos aqueles anos.

Toda aquela situação era frustrante.

- É ano de N.I.E.M.S. Lily, estou ocupado.

É o que Al sempre dizia quando tentava falar com ele, até mesmo nossa prima Rose via que alguma coisa estava muito errada. Quando Hugo também me perguntou qual era o problema do Al eu soube que o caso era muito mais grave do que eu poderia sonhar. Hugo era uma porta para ver qualquer coisa diante do seu próprio nariz. A verdade era nítida. Desde quando Albus vivia apenas para estudar para seus exames? Ele nem mesmo tinha alguma carreira em mente. Tudo o que ele sabia era que não queria ser auror como papai e James.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria falar com Albus, meu irmão não conseguia nem me olhar nos olhos. Eu sentia a imensa parede que tinha se formado e aquilo me entristecia. Éramos tão unidos. Éramos irmãos. Agora Albus me evitava como se eu fosse a lembrança viva de algo que ele queria esquecer de qualquer maneira. Bem... Era exatamente isso que eu era. Quantos irmãos conseguiam sobreviver ao fato que tiraram a virgindade de sua irmã caçula. Eu ainda amava meu irmão e queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Certo... Eu sabia que nada mais seria como antes, mas eu queria pelo menos que Albus me perdoasse.

Queria ouvir a voz do meu irmão novamente. Saber de seus temores e ouvir suas confissões. Queria nossa cumplicidade e amizade. Queria ver seu sorriso e acariciar seus cabelos. Eu queria meu amigo, irmão e parceiro de traquinagens. Eu queria meu irmão fofo e querido de volta. Eu precisava disso como precisava do ar para respirar.

James também me preocupava, mas eu não poderia fazer nada por ele. Meu irmão mais velho teria que seguir sozinho. Pelo menos Teddy não estava mais na academia e talvez por essa razão eu soubesse que ele conseguiria, afinal, James era uma grifinório como eu. Coragem e perseverança. Ele iria se levantar e dar a volta por cima. Eu precisava acreditar nisso para me manter sã. Se eu ruísse poderia dizer adeus a minha família.

Era minha responsabilidade colar os cacos agora que eu os via claramente.

Com isso minha preocupação voltava para Al e como ele não iria falar comigo, então minha única opção era tentar falar com Scorpius, porém o sonserino também parecia estar querendo me evitar de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu odiava como aquelas cobras conseguiam ser tão escorregadias quando queriam. Com isso só me restava uma estratégia.

- Zabini!

Nathan Zabini era o sonserino mais próximo de Scorpius Malfoy, ou pelo menos o único que poderia convencer Scorp a fazer alguma coisa, eles se conheciam desde criança, já que seus pais eram amigos de Hogwarts. Nathan era do meu ano, contudo jogava como artilheiro no time de Quadribol da sonserina.

Scorpius achava que os sonserinos do seu ano não eram dignos o suficientes para terem sua amizade. Nem preciso dizer o rebuliço que foi quando ele passou a andar com Albus, principalmente depois de falar algo assim. Posso assegurar que Scorp é tão bom em menosprezar as pessoas quanto seu pai, mas isso é quase um elogio, já que eu adoro o tio Draco. Se o tio Draco estivesse aqui tenho certeza que ele resolveria essa situação, ele sempre resolvia. Eu sentia falta das cartas dele, da sua voz arrastada e do seu sorriso torto e se eu que vivia em Hogwarts estava sentindo falta do tio Draco, não queria nem saber como meu pai estava enfrentando aquele ano sem ele.

Foco Lily! Nathan. Sonserino. Falar com Scorpius. Ajudar Albus. Foco!

- Potter?

A voz de Nathan me tirou dos devaneios. Ele tinha a voz firme e profunda, mesmo tendo dezesseis anos, quinze na verdade, ele só faria aniversário no mês que vem. Nathan me lançou um olhar entediado cruzando os braços. Eu normalmente o ignorava, como ignorava todos os sonserinos do sexto ano, mas aquela era uma emergência.

- Eu preciso de um favor.

Implorei piscando os olhos. Nathan era mais alto que eu, tinha o corpo atlético no mesmo estilo que James, sua pele era tão escura quanto a noite, mas seus olhos eram de um tom indefinido entre azul e verde com raios dourados. O mais irritante é que Nathan sempre tinha o tom de voz baixo, calmo e controlado.

- O que eu ganharia com isso?

Minha boca se abriu em choque. Eu nunca aprendia em como lidar com sonserinos. Scorpius era mais amável, mas talvez fosse apenas por culpa de sua amizade com Al.

- Eu...

Vou ser sincera e não tinha pensado nisso, ninguém disse que meus planos eram perfeitos, na verdade eu sou conhecida por ser extremamente impulsiva. Estava aí mais uma prova. Ir até um sonserino sem ter moeda de troca. Lamentável Lily Luna Potter.

- Você? – ele sorriu irônico erguendo uma sobrancelha. Nem preciso dizer que corei mais forte que o vermelho dos meus cabelos e olha que meus cabelos eram do mesmo tom vermelho berrante do meu lado Weasley.

- Não! – exclamei balançando a cabeça com força. Respirei fundo e voltei a falar:

- Quanto você quer?

Nathan me lançou um olhar ofendido.

- Eu aposto que a mesada que minha nova madrasta me dá é muito superior ao o que você deve ter ganho até hoje na vida Potter.

Ok... Ele talvez estivesse certo. Meu pai não era muito bom em coisas normais, como mesadas, e a nova madrasta de Zabini tinha mais dinheiro que a rainha da Inglaterra, o que compensava o fato dela ser uma velha enrugada com um pé na cova, assim como todas as ex-senhoras Zabini, tirando a mãe do Nathan que tinha sido uma famosa atriz, mas morreu no parto do único filho.

- O que você quer?

Suspirei desistindo de pensar em alguma coisa. Eu nunca tinha boas idéias, além do que, era praticamente impossível saber como funcionava a cabeça de um sonserino. Melhor saber logo o que o individuo queria e acabar com aquele drama. Sonserinos gostavam de brincar com suas presas, por isso não era bom dar muito espaço para eles.

- Qual é o favor?

Ele me perguntou encostando-se à parede ainda de braços cruzados e sua expressão de tédio. Eu já citei que tenho profundo ódio dessa aparência calma e relaxada de Nathan, como se nada no mundo fosse importante o suficiente para irritá-lo. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, e lembrando que tudo aquilo era pelo bem do meu irmãozinho Albus e do meu querido Scorp, antes de responder:

- Eu preciso falar com Scorpius em particular.

Disse firme, mas algo inimaginável aconteceu. Nathan Zabini sorriu. Eu nunca tinha visto Nathan sorrir naqueles seis anos. Era um sorriso aberto, com dentes brilhantes que o deixavam parecendo um daqueles modelos gostosos da Bruxa Semanal.

Pisquei atordoada. Eu tinha acabado de colocar Nathan e gostoso na mesma frase? Pensando bem. Se ele tinha o corpo do James e meu irmão mais velho era conhecidamente gostoso. Ok... Foco Lily! Você não pode começar a viajar pelo corpo de um sonserino na cara dele, se Nathan suspeitar você nunca mais vai conseguir nada vindo dele. Pior, você pode acabar virando o café da manhã dele.

- Porque você precisa da minha ajuda?

Prendi a respiração porque Nathan chegou mais perto. Eu quase podia sentir o aroma da colônia masculina que ele usava. Porque garotos usavam colônias tão irresistíveis? Ainda mais caras com vozes calmas e suaves que tinham a irritante mania de olhar bem nos seus olhos como se lhe vissem a alma. Eu esperava que Nathan não fosse legilimente.

- Porque ele está me evitando.

Respondi dando alguns passos para trás, mas me vi sem saída com as costas presas na parede e meus irmãos sempre diziam para NUNCA ficar sem saída perto de um sonserino. Até mesmo Scorp sempre me alertava quanto a isso. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, mas não era exatamente medo que eu sentia.

- O que a faz pensar que eu posso conseguir isso?

Mais um passo e Nathan estava quase invadindo meu espaço pessoal. Evitei respirar sabendo que o aroma dele não faria bem aos meus sentidos. A proximidade dele já não estava me deixando pensar direito. Os olhos dele era hipnotizantes.

- Porque ele ouviria você.

Respondi com a voz levemente roupa e para meu alivio, ele voltou a sorrir e se afastou.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Disse seguindo pelo corredor, mas consegui me recuperar a tempo de indagar:

- E o que você vai querer Zabini?

Nathan parou, se virou e me lançou um olhar perturbador. Um daqueles olhares que te faz tremer da cabeça aos pés. Merlin! Aquilo tinha que ser um feitiço sem varinha. Não havia outra explicação.

- Você vai descobrir Potter!

Aquele tom sussurrado e conspirador. Aquela piscada marota demais naquelas feições sérias. Merlin! Meus joelhos tremeram e sabendo com certeza absoluta que meu rosto estava vermelho. Tive que me escorar na parede para tentar acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos e normalizar a respiração.

Que merda era aquela que estava acontecendo?

OoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu simplesmente AMO a Lily! Adoro escrever com ela... É tão louco e sem sentido... Também é mais leve..._

_Olá meus amores! Me senti inspirada para Intrincado... Eu ando sem muita inspiração ou paciência para uma fic especifica, gostaria de saber o motivo, mas... Fiquem felizes por esse... Por favor, comentem e me dêem animo para seguir enfrente..._

_Beijinhos..._


	15. Redenção, Albus Severus Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 15 – Redenção, por Albus Severus Potter _

Algo estava errado. Não apenas errado, mas muito, muito errado mesmo. Eu só não consigo ter certeza do que é, exatamente, essa sensação de vazio que eu sinto dentro do peito, talvez seja desesperança.

Talvez tudo estivesse perdido.

Eu não culpo James pelo que ele me fez, afinal, ele é meu irmão mais velho, o primeiro homem que me inspirei e amei, e eu me sinto, em parte, culpado pelo que aconteceu a Lily. Passamos anos da nossa vida acadêmica protegendo nossa irmãzinha para que, coisas como essas, não acontecessem com ela, para que eu, justo eu, o irmãozinho fofo e delicado abusasse dela.

Tenho certeza que eu teria feito o mesmo no lugar de James.

Eu ainda não acredito que tirei a virgindade da minha irmã, pior, junto com o meu namorado, ex-namorado, melhor amigo, primo, amante, praticamente um membro da nossa família, eu simplesmente não sei mais como classificar Scorpius Malfoy em minha vida. Tudo o que sei é que aquilo foi errado.

Imperdoável.

Perdoei James, mas não consigo me perdoar. Não posso olhar nos olhos da minha irmã sem me lembrar do que aconteceu. Queria que a bebida tivesse levado embora aquelas lembranças da minha mente, mas para minha infelicidade tudo ainda parece vivo, como se marcados a ferro em brasa, em minhas memórias e nos meus sentidos.

O cheiro, o gosto, o toque, um turbilhão de sensações que me afogaram e me levaram a um ápice de prazer que eu nem sabia existir. Luxuria e desejo a flor da pele. Um arrepio percorre minha espinha em cada pequena lembrança. Sorrisos e gemidos. O arquear dos corpos. O roçar do lençol na pele exposta. Eu não consigo esquecer o gosto do uísque de fogo na boca de Scorpius. A maciez de seus cabelos em minhas mãos. Meu corpo arde e queima só de olhá-los. Meu pecado. Eu quero esquecer. Eu preciso esquecer. Eu não posso alimentar tão vil desejo. Eu me sujei, sujei a pessoa mais pura e preciosa da minha vida e sujei tudo o que existia entre Scorpius e eu. Não posso voltar atrás.

Eu seria hipócrita em dizer que odiei cada minuto.

Talvez por isso eu me sinta tão sujo com tudo isso, porque eu gostei das sensações. Não exatamente de Lily, mas o calor do corpo de Scorpius, tudo parecia tão mais intenso, tão mais real. Eu ainda me arrepio só de me lembrar da expressão de êxtase no rosto delicado de Scorpius, as mãos firmes e grandes marcando meu corpo.

Eu não deveria pensar nisso.

É errado.

- O que está acontecendo Al?

Olho para Rose, mas minha expressão é triste. Não sei o que falar. Não sei como me purificar desse pecado. Uma vez pensei em atear fogo em meu corpo, para me purificar por meio as chamas, eu li em algum livro trouxa sobre isso, mas lembrei que era isso que faziam na Inquisição. Queimavam bruxos para purificar seus pecados. Será que o pecado deles era tão intenso quanto o meu? Será que existe alguma forma de me purificar?

Eu não quero levar Scorpius comigo. Ele não merece alguém como eu. Alguém que se deixa usar pelo irmão, alguém tão baixo que sentiu prazer abusando da própria irmã. Não sei como James me perdoou e acredito que Lily também me perdoaria, mas ela é ingênua demais, se bem que eu destrocei parte dessa ingenuidade. Eu não deveria merecer perdão. Eu não tenho coragem nem mesmo de encarar meu pai, minha sorte é ele ter estado totalmente compenetrado, em alguma missão extremamente importante, que o isolou ainda mais de nós, antes de finalmente voltarmos para Hogwarts.

A verdade é que tenho que me manter longe, para o bem deles, de todos eles, para que eles possam seguir enfrente sem se afogarem em toda a lama que me cerca. Em toda a sujeira que cobre meu corpo. Minha vida é banhada em lagrimas e desilusão. Eles merecem serem felizes. Scorpius merece ser feliz com alguém que o complete plenamente. A felicidade pura e bela. Minha felicidade é masoquista e cruel, que fere e machuca, que destrói tudo o que toca. Eu não quero destruí-los. Eu não tenho mais esperança para a minha alma. Estou manchado. Estou marcado. Não há esperança e tudo é tão errado.

Talvez eu devesse acabar com a minha existência.

Olho para a pele pálida dos meus pulsos e posso ver o corte vertendo o sangue puro e vermelho das minhas veias. Scorpius gostava de discursos sobre ancestralidade e pureza do sangue. Posso ouvir sua voz arrastada narrando contos fantásticos de personagens perdidos entre história e fantasia. Uma parte de sua descendência Malfoy que nem mesmo ele conseguia suprimir. Scorpius é uma contradição em pessoa, mas eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele era bom demais para mim.

O mundo parece bom demais para mim.

Eu estou me afogando e não posso levá-lo comigo.

Quero ver seu sorriso aberto e vivo, quero ver sua beleza reluzindo em meio ao salão, quero ver seus olhos azuis cinzentos brilharem como estrelas no céu. Acho que sempre segui a luz de Scorpius como se ele fosse meu farol, mas o que eu carrego comigo é uma guerra, não quero levar todo esse desespero a esse porto seguro e estável. Preciso navegar para longe desse farol.

Eu espero ter forças para isso.

Porém sinto minhas forças fugindo. Sinto meu corpo caindo. Sinto o fim chegando cada vez mais perto e abro os braços para recebê-lo. Sinto as lágrimas surgirem em meus olhos ao se deparem com os severos olhos cinzentos. Sinto meu coração arrebentar em meu peito como se fosse saltar descontrolado. Sinto uma contradição de sentimentos que mal consigo reconhecê-los como meus. Sinto meus lábios trêmulos, assim como minhas mãos.

- Eu não posso... – sussurro fraco e corro.

Corro para o mais longe possível. Corro para minha redenção e meu inferno. Corro da única pessoa que deu sentido a minha vida em todo aquele emaranhado. Corro o mais rápido que minhas pernas podem alcançar. Corro para o infinito.

- Al?

Ouço a voz de James ao meu lado, mas eu não posso parar de correr.

- Porque está correndo Al?

Minha visão está turva, minha mente está embaralhada, meus joelhos cedem e eu sinto dor quando eles vão de encontro ao chão arenoso, mas eu me levanto e continuo a correr. Eu preciso continuar correndo.

- Porque está correndo Al?

Balanço a cabeça. Sinto que estou enlouquecendo. Perdendo a razão e os sentidos.

- Al!

Me viro. Scorpius está tão perto. Estico o braço em sua direção. Meu peito se aperta e os soluços escapam de meus lábios entre abertos. Eu estou ofegante pela corrida e Scorpius está tão lindo. Os cabelos loiros desgrenhados, a gravata da sonserina perdida, a pele clara do pescoço perfeito, as bochechas coradas...

Tão lindo!

Eu não agüento mais. Não existe mais força em mim. Que seja ilusão ou sonho, mas tudo o que eu desejo é me afundar no corpo de Scorpius sentindo seu cheiro de hortelã, que me acalma a alma, e seu calor, que me aquece o espírito. Talvez ele seja o fogo da minha purificação. Talvez ele se já minha redenção.

- Eu te amo Scorpius!

Murmuro sentindo meu corpo cair no abismo.

Talvez seja verdade.

Talvez seja loucura.

Eu não me importo mais.

OoOoOoO

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Mais um capítulo... Algumas pessoas falaram que gostam dos capítulos do Albus, eu particularmente achei esse meio tenso demais... Por favor, continuem comentando e me deixando feliz e inspirada..._

_Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e me deram apoio para seguir em frente... Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão feliz com essa fic..._

_Muito obrigada pelo carinho que essa fic está recebendo..._

_Beijinhos..._


	16. Obsessão, Harry James Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 16 – Obsessão, por Harry James Potter _

Minha vida estava um inferno.

Primeiro o maldito Malfoy decidi deixar Londres do nada. Era claro que aquele maldito estava se escondendo de algum crime, com certeza ele deveria ter descoberto que eu havia reaberto o caso do "assassinato", porque eu me recuso a suspeitar que aquilo foi uma morte casual, de Ginny.

Ele estava fugindo da verdade, mas eu iria até o fim do mundo para matá-lo depois de reunir as provas. Eu o faria pagar por todos os seus crimes. Ele poderia se esconder no inferno que eu iria atrás daquele maldito. Não havia como ele se esconder de mim, eu poderia achá-lo por seu cheiro, sua magia, o calor do corpo dele. Eu o acharia em qualquer lugar, mesmo sob feitiço fidelius.

Eu estava acordando jogado em alguma viela imunda todos os dias. Parecia que o insuportável do Malfoy era o único que tinha disposição de me carregar para casa depois das bebedeiras. Passei a beber apenas em casa para evitar esse tipo de incomodo, mas não tinha o mesmo gosto, talvez faltasse o cheiro a cigarro, o copo sujo, o perfume barato das meretrizes, alguma coisa que apenas aqueles lugares decadentes possuíam e ali naquele escritório não existia.

Fechei meus olhos com força.

Faltava o corpo quente de Malfoy ao meu lado, ouvindo, sorrindo sarcástico, rebatendo minhas palavras, atiçando, irritando, me levando a níveis de adrenalina que faziam meu corpo responder e o sangue pulsar mais forte em minhas veias.

Eu tinha me viciado a presença dele mais do que a bebida.

Ainda olho para a porta esperando-o entrar por ela com mais um dos seus falsos sermões. Porque eu nunca aprendi a fazer uma poção para ressaca? Porque eu sempre deixava aquele infeliz cuidar das minhas feridas e bebedeiras? Porque o deixava ter acesso tão fácil a minha casa e minha vida? Porque eu estava ali jogado sobre a poltrona com um copo vazio na mão pensando naqueles olhos cinzentos?

Minha cabeça doía.

Alguns aurores entravam e saiam daquele escritório. Eu assino os papeis sem nem prestar atenção. Me dou conta que era Malfoy quem verificava os papeis e os separava, por ordem, prioridade e assunto. Tão organizado. Tenho a impressão que era ele que também escrevia os relatórios, visto que agora os mesmos se acumulavam sobre uma mesa do canto. Porque ele fazia isso e porque eu o deixava fazer? Não consigo pensar numa resposta.

Eu olho os papeis, recém recebidos, jogados em cima da minha mesa ainda sem acreditar. Quando comecei aquela busca desesperada pela verdade, tinha certeza que descobriria que o maldito Malfoy era o responsável pela morte de Ginny. Eu não estava pronto para aquela verdade. Aquilo era irracional demais e mesmo depois de duas garrafas eu ainda não conseguia acreditar. Eu queria apagar tudo, mas não havia como esquecer aquilo.

Tive que obliviar todos os que participaram daquela investigação. Aquilo não poderia se tornar conhecido. Ninguém poderia saber. Era meu erro de qualquer maneira. No fundo era minha culpa mesmo, sem nenhuma duvida. Eu tinha deixado acontecer, tinha sido omisso e imprudente. Era repugnante me deparar com essa verdade.

Eu matei Ginny.

Minha esposa, amiga, irmã, companheira, mãe dos meus filhos...

Porque eu não consigo conceber que uma criança tenha essa culpa. Eu ajudei a criar Teddy, mas essa era a prova do quanto eu fui omisso, do quanto eu não soube criá-los. Eu ferrei com tudo de qualquer maneira. Eu me deixei seduzir, me deixei envolver. Eu me aproveitei da inocência dele, do corpo quente e esguio. Frágil e de pele clara.

Merda!

Aquilo era tão absurdo!

Teddy havia jogado o piano de cauda na cabeça de Ginny quando ela andava pelas ruas da Londres trouxa. Uma morte estúpida, insana, infantil... Agora eu via como era uma coisa infantil que só poderia ter sido executada por uma mente de criança. Uma mente doentia que eu alimentei. Eu sabia do ciúme de Ginny por Teddy. Eu sabia do ciúme de Teddy por Ginny. Eu vi o quadro e não vi. Deixei os acontecimentos seguirem seu rumo.

Eu deveria ter escutado Malfoy.

Porém quem escutaria o conselho vindo de um maldito Comensal da Morte como ele e pouco importava que eu, mais do que ninguém, soubesse que Draco Malfoy nunca havia sido um Comensal da Morte. Ele fazia o estilo, seu pai havia sido um. Para mim isso eram provas suficientes para culpá-lo.

Eu precisava daquele idiota.

Precisava socá-lo por ele ter me alertado.

Precisava esmurrá-lo por não ser o real culpado.

Eu precisava lhe lançar um milhão de maldições por ter me deixado ali jogado e sem direção. Quem aquele infeliz achava que era para simplesmente ir embora sem nenhuma explicação. Se Draco Malfoy achava que podia dar o fora na hora que bem entendesse ele estava muito enganado.

Não deixaria aquilo acontecer.

Iria caçá-lo e trazê-lo de volta para o meu lado de onde Malfoy nunca deveria ter saído. Era irracional que ele tivesse ousadia de me abandonar. Malfoy devia aquilo tudo a mim. Eu tinha enfrentado longos tribunais para tirar aquela bunda branca e magra de Azkaban e não adiantava Malfoy me dizer que sua mãe havia salvado a minha vida na guerra, que tinha se arriscado. Se fosse assim bastava eu ter ajudado no julgamento de Narcisa e deixado aquele maldito garoto malcriado e delicado, de rosto fino e olhos tristonhos, apodrecer em Azkaban, mas não, eu tinha bancado mais uma vez o herói e enfrentado todos os julgamentos e aliviado até mesmo a pena de Lucius Malfoy. Tinha brigado com meus amigos por conta disso. Quase tinha me separado de Ginny por conta disso. Tinha enfrentado os odiosos repórteres do Profeta Diário por conta disso. Todos esses eram motivos suficientes para que Malfoy tivesse o bom senso de permanecer ao meu lado.

Eu havia feito muito por aquele loiro egocêntrico.

Draco Malfoy precisava se responsabilizar.

Estava decido. Iria caçar Draco Malfoy e bater naquela cara de feições perfeitas até não sobrar nenhum traço do nariz bem feito e empinado. Iria arrebentá-lo até não sobrar nenhum pedacinho visível daquela pele sedosa e macia. Depois iria trazê-lo de volta, colocar uma coleira naquele pescoço fino para que ele nunca mais conseguisse sair de perto de mim. Iria prendê-lo para sempre e assim eu não teria mais esses incômodos.

Um sorriso bobo se instalou em meus lábios.

Agora eu só precisava decidir o que fazer com Teddy Lupin e depois iria atrás de Malfoy.

Depois de muito tempo eu me sentia estranhamente feliz.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da autora:_

_Obrigada a todos por lerem e, por favor, comentem..._

_Eu AMO escrever com o Harry... A mente dele não tem a menor lógica... É tão insana que me faz quase feliz... Pelo menos ele saiu daquela depressão inerte do início para manter sua obsessão absurda por Malfoy... Alguém tinha dito que essa fic não trata de amor e sim de paixões avassaladoras... Realmente, os sentimentos deles são sempre exagerados... rsrsrsrs... Eu sei que vocês adoram..._

_Alguém aí sentiu medo do Harry?_

_No próximo capítulo vamos descobrir como o James está depois de toda essa confusão... _

_Beijinhos..._


	17. Masoquista, James Sirius Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 17 – Masoquista, por James Sirius Potter _

Meu corpo doía.

Cada pequeno pedaço como se eu tivesse sido vitima de um dragão enlouquecido. Não que a realidade daquele treinamento de auror ficasse muito longe disso. Era exaustante. Meu corpo estava tomado de machucados e hematomas. Uma parte de mim estava feliz. Apesar de estar dormindo pouco, comendo mal e testando os limites do meu corpo e da minha mente, eu gostava daquelas sensações. Gostava de sentir meus músculos queimarem. Era quase libertador desabar por não agüentar mais no fim do dia.

Outra parte de mim estava preocupada.

Eu tinha conversado com Lily antes de voltar para a Academia, eu sabia que ela estava bem. Minha irmã caçula era forte e enfrentava de frente suas escolhas. Ela não se encolhia e chorava, não se amedrontava. Lily assumia sua culpa e a responsabilidade por seus atos. Qualquer ato.

Eu tinha orgulho e uma pontada de inveja da minha irmãzinha.

Papai, pelo que eu sabia, estava buscando Draco Malfoy como se o mesmo fosse um fugitivo dos mais perigosos na sociedade bruxa. Às vezes eu duvidava que o grande Harry Potter tivesse caçado Voldemort como ele agora caçava o tio Draco. Essa obsessão dele vista de fora parecia quase engraçada. Eu sabia que meu pai acharia o tio Draco, até porque, eu duvidava que o tio Draco estivesse se escondendo do papai. Aqueles dois viviam um na volta do outro, mas eu nunca tive certeza de quem gravitava na volta de quem.

Eu tinha esperanças de que papai e tio Draco finalmente de acertassem.

Quem me preocupava era Albus. Quando parti, ele ainda estava isolado e agora não respondia minhas cartas. Eu sabia que ele tinha grandes motivos para isso. Eu sou o irmão mais velho, aquele que deveria protegê-lo e tudo que eu fiz foi fuder com vida dele, literalmente.

Não adiantava simplesmente me arrepender.

Violentar meu irmão tinha me quebrado. Eu sabia que aquele era o meu marco, meu fundo do poço. Por um momento eu achei que não fosse conseguir seguir adiante, mas bastou a pequena Lily enviar a mão na minha cara para tudo voltar aos eixos. Ainda sinto meu rosto arder pelo peso da mão daquela baixinha.

Eu tenho uma vida pela frente.

Meu pai, meu irmão, ninguém me pertence.

Eu tenho que seguir com minhas próprias pernas, com meus próprios sacrifícios. Parecia que eu tinha me esquecido dessas coisas simples tão mergulhado no vicio e na luxuria como eu estava antes. Eu não dependo de ninguém para ser feliz. Claro que meu corpo sentia falta dos beijos e carinhos, dos tapas e de tudo o que fazíamos, mas isso era apenas uma parte pequena que me fazia mal. Eu não seria subjugado pelo desejo.

Teddy tinha partido. Formado. Meu pai o tinha chamado há alguns dias. Eu não tinha notícias dele e nem queria. Ele tinha vindo se despedir, mas eu me mantive distante. Eu sabia que ele também tinha culpa em tudo o que aconteceu. Eu quase perdi meu irmão, destruí minha vida.

Me atirei no fundo do poço.

Agora era respirar fundo e me reerguer.

Lily me escrevia toda a semana, me dando força e me mantendo atualizado do distanciamento de Albus. Eu nunca fui fã do Scorpius Malfoy, mas tinha que admitir que ele fazia tudo pelo meu irmãzinho e se alguém poderia dar apoio a Albus esse alguém era o sonserino. Lily dizia que iria fazer os dois voltarem a se falar e eu só podia torcer para isso acontecer logo.

- Ainda acordado 24?

A voz firme, forte e mácula me fez estremecer e me arrepiar inteiro. Era sempre assim. Desde o primeiro dia na academia. Vire-me para ele, meu professor de luta física, Kayser, e senti que estava tremendo tanto que meus joelhos oscilavam. Eu nunca sabia se saboreava as sensações ou me assustava. Ninguém me fazia sentir daquela maneira.

Nem Teddy.

Nem meu pai.

Muito menos Albus.

Kayser era único.

Então ele me olhou de cima a baixo com seu sorriso aberto.

- Não é hora da princesinha estar dormindo?

Sentia o coração batendo rápido e forte enquanto eu tentava responder, mas meu olhar estava vidrado para tudo naquele homem, absorvendo e admirando cada pequeno detalhe. O cabelo escuro, curto e arrepiado, o piercing na orelha esquerda, as luvas de couro de dragão, os braços grandes cheios de músculos, o jeito como a calça comprida negra e de corte militar se ajeitava em torno do corpo dele, das pernas grossas e fortes, a blusa sem mangas que ressaltavam o peitoral bem esculpido.

Eu sempre tive um corpo legal, mas comparado a Kayser, eu parecia, realmente, uma menininha delicada.

- Eu estava enviando uma carta para meu irmão, senhor.

Consegui finalmente murmurar. A simples presença daquele homem me deixava estranho.

- Tá achando que só porque é filho do chefe pode fazer o que quiser princesa? Já passou do horário de se recolher.

Arregalei os olhos prestando atenção no relógio que havia ali, realmente com o último treinamento tinha extrapolado o horário permitido para estar fora dos dormitórios e eu com a cabeça nas nuvens acabei me esquecendo. Engoli em seco. O tremor que era nervosismo agora começava a se tornar uma reação de medo.

- Eu... Eu...

Kayser não era conhecido na Academia por ser benevolente com os recrutas e desde o início ele parecia ainda menos benevolente comigo, afinal, vivia me lembrando que meu pai era o chefe dos aurores.

Mal vi quando ele partiu pra cima de mim com toda a velocidade, o braço dobrado para um soco certeiro, tentei desviar, mas já era tarde.

O baque foi tão duro e violento, que senti que poderia cuspir minhas entranhas fora. Kayser me atingiu bem no meio do abdômen. Cai, gemendo no chão, me retorcendo, a guarda completamente aberta, a dor se ampliando por todo meu corpo, porém o que era mais um hematoma em meio há tantos outros.

- Senhor!

Consegui exclamar chocado entre meus próprios gemidos, tossindo e me contorcendo. Kayser tinha a força de um pelotão inteiro.

Ele se aproximou mais, e eu recuei, minhas pernas tremendo.

- Tá com medo princesa?

Sim, eu tinha medo daquele sorriso sacana que surgia no rosto de traços fortes do professor. Fechei os olhos com força e me encolhei ao perceber o arrepio e a pontada que me surgiu no baixo ventre. Estava ficando excitado, mas aquele não era o lugar, nem a pessoa ideal para esse tipo de reação.

Eu sou um maldito masoquista. É a única explicação para gostar tanto de ser maltratado desse jeito.

Não poderia me deixar dominar assim, ergui a cabeça e o fitei nos olhos, fazendo o impossível para manter minha voz firme.

- Porque eu teria medo do senhor?

Kayser riu, se aproximando ainda mais, ficando há apenas um passo.

- Você tem belos olhos princesa.

Arregalei os olhos e caminhei para trás batendo minhas costas na parede com tanta força que quase perdi o ar. Ele mantinha o sorriso irônico. Eu conhecia sorrisos irônicos, tio Draco vivia com um em seu rosto, mas aquele me deixava sem ar e sem chão.

Tentei falar alguma coisa, porém minha voz falhou e eu mordi meus lábios, desolado.

Kayser estava mais próximo acabando com a pouca distancia que eu tinha conseguido obter. Eu podia sentir a vibração forte do corpo dele, sentir-lhe o cheiro, o calor, me encolhi ao mirar a expressão atraente e inflexível do meu professor.

- Se... Se... Senhor?

Gaguejei como uma garotinha. Kayser riu. O riso dele era forte, alto, como uma tempestade, assustador, contudo também era poderoso. Quase desmaie quando o senti passar aquele braço forte e pesado por meu ombro, trazendo-me contra seu tórax. Senti uma veia em meu pescoço saltar de tão forte era o bater do meu coração pela excitação e ansiedade daquele toque.

- Nervoso princesa?

Mal fui capaz de negar com a cabeça, minhas faces vermelhas de vergonha.

Senti a mão dele, descer pelo meu braço numa carícia e a segurei encarando seus olhos escuros.

- O que está fazendo senhor?

Kayser não desmanchou o sorriso em seu rosto.

- Estou tratando de um recruta metido a besta desordeiro.

Fiquei ainda mais vermelho, e então branco ao sentir a perna dele deslizar pelo meio das minhas. Nunca pensei que passaria por esse tipo de situação. Isso era assedio e para piorar meu corpo entrava em chamas junto ao dele.

- Pa... Re... Pare com isso, senhor!

Minha voz tremia, assim como minhas mãos quando o empurrei. Kayser riu da minha tentativa falha de me soltar, aquele riso profundo que me fez estremecer inteiro junto ao corpo dele. Kayser estendeu a mão e passou um polegar áspero pelo meu rosto como um carinho, contornando meus lábios cheios. Sua mão era quente e pesada. Ele voltou a sorrir e se despediu me mandando ir deitar logo, mas antes de partir, Kayser ainda passou uma das mãos pelas minhas costas numa carícia delicada apertando minha cintura no fim.

Minhas pernas tremiam enquanto eu o via indo embora pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás, mordi minha língua e quase desfaleci de tanta emoção.

Eu estava entrando em colapso.

O que raios tinha acontecido ali?

OoOoOoO

_Nota da autora:_

_Atendendo ao pedido da __JubsSallaberry,__ que é a grande mentora dessa fic, se não fosse pelos desejos dela, essa história nunca teria nascido..._

_Isso não era o que eu tinha em mente para James, a principio, ele descobriria que não gostava realmente de garotos e terminaria com uma amiga da academia, então ele me encarou chocado dizendo que um garoto que abusava do próprio pai bêbado não poderia simplesmente descobrir que não gostava de homens... Tive que concordar com ele e lendo uma fic de Bleach surgiu Kayser... But... Não sei que tipo de fim aguarda realmente James... _

_Obrigada a todos por lerem e, por favor, comentem..._

_Beijinhos..._


	18. Eu também, Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 18 – Eu também, por Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy_

Olhei para os livros espalhados sobre a mesa da biblioteca e suspirei. Eu estava me dedicando aos estudos com todo o meu ser. Tudo para me tirar Albus da mente. Pensei que poderia ser fácil, principalmente quando o próprio Albus também decidiu me ignorar, mas era bastante complicado não pensar naqueles olhos verdes.

Albus não era mais inocente.

Na verdade ele nunca havia sido inocente, era apenas a imagem que eu tinha daquele menino pequeno com grandes olhos verdes curiosos para o mundo. Albus sempre me pareceu como uma das delicadas bonecas de porcelana que mamãe tinha em seu quarto. Papai tinha me dito que ela havia guardado aquelas bonecas na esperança de ter uma filha mulher.

Confesso que me senti solidário ao sentimento de minha mãe. Ela tinha vivido praticamente sozinha nos corredores daquela mansão. Eu não poderia considerar meus avôs como companhia agradável. Vovô vivia falando de política e de como o mundo era melhor na sua época e vovó vivia envolvida com seus livros estranhos e suas obras de caridade.

Minha mãe nunca havia se interessado por caridade. Uma vez a escutei dizer que a maior caridade que havia feito tinha sido aceitar se casar com papai.

Astorie Malfoy possuía uma irmã da mesma idade de papai. Eu nunca conheci minha tia. Papai não fazia visitas sociais e mamãe também não parecia inclinada a visitar a família.

Eu nunca recebi nem mesmo uma carta da família da mamãe.

Nem ao menos eles iam visitá-la.

Foi na mesma época que me descobri apaixonado por Albus que eu também descobri que mamãe não estava bem. Eu sempre soube que ela vivia no mundo dela, com suas pinturas, seu jardim perfeito, na arrumação perfeita dos quadros.

Mamãe vivia num mundo só dela.

Raramente ela ia ao meu quarto ou me dizia alguma palavra de apoio, por isso, quando vi as belas bonecas tão bem guardadas no armário, eu soube que ela nunca quis um menino.

Quem sabe ela poderia ficar feliz ao descobrir que eu gostava de garotos?

Desde o ano passado eu e papai não vivíamos mais na Mansão Malfoy. Não tinha sido notificado e nem parecia realmente importante, estávamos numa casa de campo da família. Vovô tinha recebido com um brilhante sorriso a notícia que voltaria a ser o homem da Mansão Malfoy. Vovó sorriu e nos deu um beijo na testa antes de se retirar para o quarto e mamãe nos ajudou a arrumar as malas. Foi nessa mudança que vi pela primeira e única vez as benditas bonecas de porcelana.

Ela tinha visto meu interesse e me dado uma delas. Como uma recompensa por nunca ter prestado atenção. Eu não pude recusar. Não era o primeiro presente que minha mãe me dava, mas tinha um gosto de despedida.

Era uma boneca linda com cabelos negros lisos e incríveis olhos verdes.

Ela me lembrava Albus.

Doce e delicada. Bela e intocável. Eu sentia amor e desespero ao vê-la, os mesmos sentimentos que possuía por Albus. Eu tinha medo de quebrá-la ao menor toque, mas meu pai disse que ela não era tão frágil, assim como meu delicado amor lufa-lufa.

Eu queria poder conversar com minha mãe. Queria ter tido tempo. Queria ter tido coragem de invadir o mundo dela. De conhecer seus pensamentos. Talvez mamãe gostasse de Albus e me apoiasse, talvez ela tivesse alguma idéia de como eu deveria agir neste momento.

Mamãe foi mais um dos motivos que fizeram papai deixar Londres, não o principal, mas com certeza ajudou na fragilidade dele. Mamãe faleceu no último inverno. Não houve velório ou qualquer coisa memorável. Não houve nada, apenas a constatação que ela não estava mais lá.

Os jardins não seriam mais tão bem cuidados.

Era absurdo pensar que eu me sentia mais triste pela distancia de Albus do que pela morte da minha mãe, mas era a mais pura verdade. Astorie tinha sido importante da maneira dela, mas nada que nos fizesse parar nossas vidas.

Talvez papai tenha se sentido culpado por sentir alívio com a morte da dedicada esposa.

Eu espero que papai esteja bem.

Estava tão concentrado em meus próprios pensamentos e temores que mal percebi a aproximação de um dos meus colegas de casa as minhas costas.

- Porque você está fugindo dos Potter, Malfoy?

A voz inconfundível de Nathan Zabini soou como um mau agouro para mim.

- Não te interessa Zabini.

Respondi seco e desanimado. Não queria ninguém se intrometendo nos meus assuntos. Eu não precisava de ninguém opinando sobre a minha vida, principalmente um sonserino mais novo e petulante como Zabini.

- A garota me procurou...

Comentou Nathan displicente como se aquilo não fosse importante. Apenas ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Querendo conseguir uma conversa com você.

Ele completou e havia um brilho predatório em seus olhos.

- Não sabia que grifinórios poderiam ser tão inocentes.

Sua voz continha uma entonação maliciosa que me vez reagir sem pensar.

- Não ouse tocar nela Zabini!

Trinquei os dentes.

- Com medo Malfoy?

Nathan me deu um sorriso torto muito conhecido e se virou indo embora, mas antes que ele alcançasse a porta voltei a chamar:

- Nathan.

Ele parou. Eu sabia que ele deveria estar se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Em todos aqueles anos que nos conhecíamos eu nunca o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome, mas eu precisava ter uma conversar séria com ele. Não deixaria ninguém mais machucar Lily. Eu já tinha feito estrago suficiente.

- Não machuque Lily. – disse firme e Nathan não se virou, mas também não fez menção de ir embora – Eu fiz uma besteira muito grande com ela e não quero vê-la machucada mais uma vez.

- O que você fez com ela Scorpius?

Nathan se virou me encarando. Eu quase ri ao me lembrar de Lily dizendo que Zabini não possuía expressão no rosto, realmente ele não deixava demonstrar nada. Vovô Lucius ficaria maravilhado com ele, se ele fosse seu neto é claro. Como não era provavelmente ele colocaria milhares de defeitos.

- Não é algo que eu queira contar.

Sussurrei. Eu estava sendo fraco. Diante de uma cobra. Eu sabia que era suicídio, mas era necessário para tentar proteger Lily. Que me desmembrassem, tudo era válido contando que não fizessem mais mal a minha irmãzinha de consideração. Bufei inconformado comigo mesmo. Que belo irmão eu era para fazer esse tipo de coisas com ela.

- Você dormiu com ela não é? – rosnou Nathan me encarando, acho que pela primeira vez o vi perder a sua pose calma – Que merda Malfoy! Onde você estava com a cabeça? Achei que estivesse saindo com o sonso do irmão dela.

Eu encarei Nathan irritado. Albus não era nenhum sonso.

- Vocês fizeram! – Nathan sussurrou de repente olhando para a floresta lá fora – Vocês dois, é por isso que não estão se falando, é por isso que estão ignorando-a também.

- Não...

- Não negue Malfoy! – disse Nathan de forma tão ríspida que me calei. Não estava acostumado a lidar com ele daquela maneira – Ela está se sentindo culpada.

Aquela informação me chocou.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Ela está se sentindo culpada pela briga de vocês.

- Mas isso não tem nada haver. – respondi me sentindo perdido passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Então diga isso a ela.

Suspirei desanimado.

- Certo.

Vi algo brilhando em seus olhos e gemi. Ele tinha me convencido. Maldito sonserino.

- Vou pedir para ela te procurar aqui.

Sim... Maldito sonserino.

Eu mal me sentei novamente na cadeira e ouvi os apressados passos de Lily vindo em minha direção. Eu reconheceria aquele barulho em qualquer tipo de assoalho, principalmente no bem encerado piso da biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- Scorpius Malfoy!

Ela disse séria, sua expressão fechada me encarando de braços cruzados e batendo ritmicamente o pé esquerdo no chão. Tive que engolir a risada e me manter sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, mas a pequena Lily estava muito engraçada.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça para negociar com um sonserino?

Perguntei tentando aparentar indiferença, indicando a cadeira a minha frente. Lily se deixou cair parecendo desanimada.

- Eu estava sem idéias com vocês dois me evitando, de maneira tão evidente.

Seu tom estava venenoso e eu me forcei a não me encolher na cadeira. Somente Lily Potter para conseguir essas reações de mim e eu achando que apenas Albus tinha poder sobre a minha pessoa. Como eu estava enganado. A caçula Potter parecia controlar a todos, às vezes me pergunto se ela não teria dado uma boa sonserina também.

- Quando vocês dois vão parar com a palhaçada?

Arregalei os olhos, confuso. Ela abriu os braços teatralmente e eu agradeci por estar sentado no fundo da biblioteca isolado do olhar dos outros principalmente da insuportável e mau humorada bibliotecária.

- Não é nenhuma palhaçada.

Respondi tentando parecer indiferente.

- Ele precisa de você Scorpius.

Disse Lily buscando minha mão pela mesa e apertando-a levemente. Lily tinha uma mão pequena, delicada e quente. Fiquei olhando para nossas mãos juntas sem saber como reagir.

- Assim como você precisa dele.

Ela continuou no mesmo tom calmo e conciliador.

- Porque é tão difícil para vocês aceitarem que não conseguem ficar separados.

A voz dela parecia a de uma mãe. A mãe que nunca esteve presente para mim. A mãe que tinha sido arrancada tão prematuramente deles. Lily era forte. Ela era centrada. Agarrei sua mão e encarei seus olhos castanhos tão vivos, sentindo meus próprios olhos arderem por lagrimas que eu nunca teria coragem de derramar. Não diante dela e nem mesmo diante de mim mesmo.

- Nunca deveríamos ter feito aquilo.

Sussurrei e a ouvi rir puxando minha mão e a beijando com seus lábios doces.

- Vocês me deram a melhor noite que uma adolescente pode ter.

Lily tinha um sorriso tão lindo.

- Eu nunca trocaria aquela noite por nenhuma outra, foi maravilhoso e único.

Seus olhos tinham um brilho tão intenso e apaixonado.

- O que me dói é ver vocês separados, é isso que me entristece.

Me apoiei naquelas palavras, eu queria mais que tudo ter Albus mais uma vez em meus braços, abraçá-lo e acalentá-lo, protegê-lo do mundo inteiro, beijá-lo, sentir sua pele em minhas mão. Eu precisava demais de Albus, mais do que eu admitia par mim mesmo.

- Ele está enlouquecendo longe de você Scorpius.

Respirei fundo. Mordendo meus lábios, meus olhos baixaram para nossas mãos unidas e eu não tinha percebido que me agarrava a Lily como se minha vida dependesse disso.

- Ele precisa de você Scorpius.

Balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos com força.

- Eu também preciso dele Lily.

A última coisa que vi antes de correr atrás de Albus foi o mais aberto, quente e lindo sorriso da minha irmãzinha, Lily Luna Potter. Horas depois, quando finalmente encontrei, aquele que roubou minha sanidade e coração, com o olhar vazio foi para ouvi-lo murmurar:

- Eu te amo Scorpius!

Antes de desmaiar em meus braços. Nem me dando a chance de responder, mas eu tinha que dizer mesmo que ele não pudesse me ouvir naquele instante.

- Eu também te amo Albus... Eu também te amo...

OoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Olá meus amores! _

_Essa fic de tempo incerto. Eu estou passando por uma má fase que não quer ir embora, mesmo eu mandando-a a pontapés ela não me deixa. Bem, a parte boa é que o próximo capítulo já está pronto, eu escrevi antes desse, então não deve demorar._

_Tudo se encaminha para o fim... É triste e libertador ao mesmo tempo..._

_Continuem me fazendo feliz, então comentem..._

_Beijinhos..._


	19. Felicidade, Draco Malfoy

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

Capítulo 19 – Felicidade, por Draco Malfoy

Eu estava caminhando distraído em meio às belas parreiras, que cresciam em volta da casa, quando senti a magia que protegia aquelas terras ser invadida de forma violenta, meus olhos se arregalaram quando contemplei quem havia rompido meus feitiços de forma tão bruta e andava em minha direção com a mesma pose arrogante e confiante que sempre me irritou.

- Malfoy! – gritou Harry assim que me viu – Finalmente te encontrei seu maldito filhote de comensal.

Tentei falar. Eu juro que tentei me defender e obter uma explicação pela forma como ele invadia minhas terras, minha casa, minha vida, mas tudo se perdeu quando Harry se aproximou de mim, como sempre acontecia, para meu completo desgosto. A diferença é que daquela vez Harry James Potter era realmente culpado por toda aquela bagunça.

Achei que fosse morrer quando Harry se atirou em cima de mim me fazendo cair no chão pela força e peso, enquanto se sentava sobre minhas coxas, as mãos dele se movendo numa carícia exigente pelos meus flancos, agarrando e puxando minhas roupas como se precisasse sentir minha pele com seus dedos.

Porque ele precisaria sentir a minha pele em seus dedos era um mistério para mim, mas as caricias faziam meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

Tentei buscar seus olhos, mas ele os mantinha fixos em meu peito. Deslizou um dedo pela antiga cicatriz me fazendo arfar. Era tortura. Aquele maldito grifinório tinha descoberto uma nova maneira de me torturar, de me fazer o controle. Pensei que fosse derreter quando a língua firme e áspera tomou o lugar dos beijos saboreando a pele.

Não conseguia me impedir de choramingar e gemer baixinho. Pedindo a Salazar que Harry não me escutasse, mas pelo sorriso perverso que ele mantinha nos lábios eu tive a certeza que ele escutava muito bem e gostava.

Aquele idiota gostava.

Eu gostava.

Não havia mais como negar e apenas me abandonei em suas carícias e desejos.

Harry segurou-se no meu corpo magro e rijo, tateou o relevo de meus ossos e músculos, como se os quisesse decorar na mente. Mãos trêmulas, que se agarravam a mim em desespero, desenhando-me carícias pelo contorno dos ombros, espáduas, descendo pelas minhas costas até a cintura esguia, a qual envolveu enquanto afundava o rosto sério nos meus cabelos macios e me aspirava o perfume.

Eu também me agarrei a ele em desespero descobrindo seu corpo com tanto afinco quanto ele, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes, me deliciando com a barba rala que pinicava minha pele. Eu poderia morrer naquele instante e seria feliz.

Sentia me flutuar num mundo de amor e prazer.

Ele estava ali, ao toque dos meus dedos, podia ouvir seu coração tão disparado quanto o meu. Tive vontade de me beliscar para ter certeza que aquilo não era nenhuma alucinação ou sonho, mas por Salazar, se fosse uma alucinação eu poderia viver dentro dela para sempre sem me importar.

Ergui meus olhos azuis para Harry. Uma parte de mim queria uma explicação, mas outra pouco se importava com aquele repentino ataque do Grifinório. Minhas mãos ávidas buscaram por ele, meus dedos tocaram a sua face, os cabelos rebeldes, a boca fina e ressecada, o queixo quadrado, e percorreram-lhe o pescoço até os ombros. Então me segurei firme neles e avancei para ele, a boca entreaberta gemendo e clamando por um beijo.

Eu precisava que ele me beijasse.

Nosso primeiro e verdadeiro beijo.

Deixei meus olhos fechados, sentia-os tremerem pela expectativa. Podia sentir a respiração pesada de Harry no meu rosto. Tão perto. Era um castigo. Gemi em frustração quando os lábios dele atacaram meu pescoço longo e fino.

Ele riu.

Harry Maldito Potter riu contra meu pescoço.

Irritado inverti nossas posições ficando por cima dele. Pouco me importando com a terra e a folhas secas que deveriam estar presas nos meus cabelos e nas roupas que ainda estavam incomodamente presas ao meu corpo. Os olhos verdes eram sérios nos meus. Naquele instante eu não me importava mais. Eu o queria e o teria. Com a mais intensa excitação, me atraquei com ele, prendendo-me a ele num laço indistinguível de braços, mãos, dedos, pernas e carícias, buscando sua boca com a fome e sede que nada, nem ninguém, podiam saciar, mas Harry recusava meus lábios.

Gritei ao senti-lo morder meu ombro num aviso mudo.

Era enlouquecedor, passei a beijar seu corpo com tanta força, com tanta ânsia, que machucava a mim mesmo ao forçar meu corpo de encontro ao dele também. Entretanto Harry não se detinha, entregando-se todo. Suguei a pele, bebi, respirei o ar dele, aspirei o aroma fresco que emanava do corpo dele.

Eu estava no céu.

Harry me empurrou ao chão, sem gentileza, sem receio, invertendo mais uma vez nossas posições. Estávamos brigando pelo controle. Ele me forçou para trás, colando minhas costas no chão nu, segurando-me firme pelos ombros. No instante a seguir, avançou sobre mim, sentando-se nas minhas coxas roliças, envolvendo-me os quadris com os joelhos apertados. Segurou-me pelos pulsos acima da cabeça.

Harry parecia observar cada pequeno detalhe em mim.

Beijou-me o pescoço mais uma vez e eu me sentia agitar pela excitação conforme o corpo perfeito de Harry deslizava pelo meu. Levantei meu joelho com cuidado percebendo que Harry estava tão excitado quanto eu.

O gemido que escapou por aqueles lábios ressecados me fez perder o controle.

Me agitei como um animal enjaulado ondulando meu corpo, tentando obter liberdade. Eu queria tocá-lo e tomá-lo. Harry se assustou quando consegui puxá-lo para baixo com meu corpo e mordi seu lábio inferior sentindo o seu gosto metálico nos meus.

Os olhos verdes escureceram e ele atacou finalmente meus lábios com força e brutalidade, chegava a machucar, mas isso não me importava, eu estava sentindo o gosto dele, descobrindo a boca dele, me deixaria afundar naquelas sensações. Era bom demais. Era viciante demais.

Palpitava e tremia conforme roçava meu corpo ao dele e beijando-o sem parar. Era intenso, devorávamos a boca um do outro com paixão envolvendo um ao outro com língua, lábios, o calor da saliva, a fome do desespero.

Harry arrancava nossas roupas em meio ao beijo. Eu o ajudava ao mesmo tempo em que tentava me manter firme naquele mar de emoções que cruzavam meu corpo e minha mente. Estávamos ofegantes. Eu precisava puxar o ar com força, minhas pálpebras tremulavam pela intensidade.

Eu sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer instante.

Harry apertou firme minha ereção me fazendo soluçar e apagando qualquer possibilidade de satisfação da minha parte. Ele acariciou meu rosto, me trazendo para o seu colo e passou a me beijar, no rosto, pescoço, peito, ombros, intercalando com mordidas, deslizando a língua pela minha face, arranhando minha pele com os dentes de leve, mordiscando meu lábio. Eu só podia me segurar nos ombros largos dele circulando minhas pernas pela cintura. As mãos dele acariciavam minhas coxas e nádegas.

Novamente me vi ofegante, aquelas carícias me faziam balançar e me esfregar nele, mais intensamente. Ele arfava tanto quanto eu, seus dedos deslizaram para entre minhas nádegas me fazendo soltar um gemido entre dor e surpresa.

Eu me senti tenso, não estava acostumado com aquilo. Por mais que eu desejasse Harry durante toda a minha vida nunca tinha pertencido a outro homem antes.

- Você nunca fez isso?

Ouvi-o sussurrar em meu ouvido após penetrar o segundo dedo ao passo que me agarrei com mais força nele, soluçando e sentindo meus olhos se encherem de água. Harry segurou meu rosto me puxando para um beijo faminto, nos atracávamos, nossas línguas revoltas uma na outra, a respiração profunda e pesada, as bocas unidas, sugando, exigindo uma da outra tudo o que fosse possível, num confronto de domínio no qual cedíamos e exigíamos igualmente, até que não conseguíssemos mais respirar, seus lábios escorrendo e deslizando, enquanto me agarrava nele desesperado por tudo o que ele poderia me dar em meio ao abraço mais apertado.

Eu estava pronto para recebê-lo.

Eu precisava de qualquer maneira, não podia mais agüentar de desejo.

Quando percebi o calor da ereção de Harry tocar o meu baixo ventre e o roçar dos nossos sexos, trocando calor e sensações, segurei-me para não gozar, só com a delícia daquele contato. Comecei a mover o meu corpo, conforme o toque se aprofundava. Em cada ir e vir dos dedos dele, abrindo-me, acariciando-me por dentro, Eu gemia mais, cada vez mais abandonando-me naquela sensação que ia estimulando-me e provocando-me, mais rápido, mais intenso, arrepiando-me todo, por dentro e por fora, deixando-me todo teso de excitação.

Eu estava chegando ao limite.

O toque quente o roçou entre minhas nádegas numa carícia gentil. Então baixei o corpo, e senti Harry impulsionar os quadris num ataque longo e firme, penetrando-me por completo, segurando-me firme pela cintura, amparando e guiando-me para ele com cuidado.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era gemer, arqueando o corpo e rodando bem devagar os quadris em torno do início da penetração. Era delicioso, e sentia-me agitar e estremecer inteiro conforme a sensação de ser acariciado e forçado naquela parte tão sensível e apertada de meu corpo se alastrava. Eu apertei os ombros de Harry, e então, cerrando os lábios com força para não gritar, fiz força, descendo o corpo para o colo dele com decisão.

Infelizmente não conseguiu calar um espantado grito de dor conforme fui invadido. Harry arqueou o corpo num espasmo de excitação tão forte que nos fez estremecer com a aflição de todo esse êxtase. Ele me segurou firme, mas eu não queria parar. Eu não me importava com a dor que parecia querer me abrir ao meio. Em meio a dor eu podia ouvir os gemidos dele e isso era tudo o que me importava.

Ouvi-lo gemer era musica aos meus ouvidos. Queria conhecer cada tipo de som que vinha dele. Cada cheiro, cada sensação. Tudo o que importava era aquele homem que invadia meu corpo e me tomava completamente.

Eu não era mais dono de mim, e por algum motivo soube naquele instante que nunca fui.

Continuei a me movimentar. Eu queria tudo. Não sabia se teria uma nova oportunidade. Cravei meu corpo na ereção dele sem dó, empurrando meu próprio corpo para baixo e sendo penetrado inteiramente. Eu gemia, entre dor e prazer. Meu corpo inteiro tremia. Eu arfava e me apoiava nele, sentia a mão firme em minha cintura e a outra na minha própria ereção.

Mordi meus lábios, sentindo meu rosto queimar pelo rubor da excitação e do desejo quando, com força, Harry empurrou o quadril para cima, estocando-me, invadindo-me todo mais uma vez, e outra, e continuamente. Era um sonho realizado. Eu pertencia a ele. Aquele era o meu lugar.

Abri meus olhos me segurando nos cabelos negros. Harry tinha os olhos verdes abertos fixos no meu rosto. Ele era tão lindo. Os lábios entreabertos. O rosto vermelho. Meus dedos deslizaram pelos ombros dele, já estava me acostumando com a invasão e a dor não era mais tão forte, acariciei o desenho dos músculos em seu peito, segurei e apertei os mamilos dele, me deleitando com o gemido alto que Harry emitiu me apertando mais forte.

Harry estreitou os olhos para mim e então se curvou para mim, mordendo e beijando-me a curva do pescoço, lambendo a minha face, mordiscando meu nariz.

Eu estava maravilhado.

Harry tomou minha boca e gemeu alto por entre o beijo selvagem.

Gozei, sem conseguir me conter. Um orgasmo tão intenso que cravei meus dedos nos braços de músculos suaves de Harry conforme me agitava. Senti a mão dele pousar em minhas costas, me amparando. Ele continuava a entrar e sair do meu corpo. Buscando seu próprio prazer. Eu tremia violentamente. Ouvi-o finalmente gemer me puxando ainda para mais fundo e desabei em seu colo.

Minha mente simplesmente apagou satisfeita demais para processar qualquer outra coisa.

Estávamos agora deitados no meio da plantação de uvas, por cima das nossas roupas arrancadas as pressas. Eu estava estranhamente feliz. Harry estava ali comigo, tinha finalmente entregue meu corpo aquele que eu mais amava. Sim, eu estava feliz. As mãos dele ainda passeavam pelo meu corpo lentamente, a respiração quente na minha pele, os cabelos arrepiados acariciando meu estomago.

- Aqui é bonito...

Ouvi-o sussurrar, quase poderia pensar que era o som do vento de tão baixo.

- É...

Respondi tão calmo quanto ele, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes, eu olhava para ele como se fosse uma jóia rara. Parecia um sonho e eu me via estranho pensando em que momento acordaria. Deixei cair meus olhos para nossas mãos unidas, Harry brincava de mordiscar meus dedos, parecia irreal demais para mim.

- Você sabia não é?

Harry me perguntou, mas ele não me olhava, seus olhos verdes ainda observavam os cachos de uvas a nossa volta. Eu não respondi, não tinha certeza do que ele falava e me sentia feliz demais para que qualquer som saísse de meus lábios.

- Você sabia que havia sido Teddy...

Ele mordeu meu dedo com um pouco mais de força me fazendo sorrir. Suspirei levantando meus olhos para o céu claro acima de nós. Estava fazendo um tempo tão bonito, o céu estava tão azul, numa temperatura agradável. Um dia perfeito. Eu não sabia o que deveria responder a ele. É claro que eu sabia que Teddy era o culpado pelo assassinato de Ginny, mas eu preferi que Harry me acusasse a sofrer com essa revelação, eu sabia que isso iria tirar ainda mais o chão dele.

- Você sabia.

Harry concluiu com um suspiro se virando de bruços e finalmente observando meu rosto. Eu olhei pelo canto de olho a bunda linda e arrebitada dele. Minha vontade era esticar minha mão e acariciá-la.

- Fetiche pela minha bunda Malfoy?

Corei ao ouvir as palavras roucas dele. Eu não pretendia que ele me visse observando seu corpo dessa maneira. Mordi meu lábio e virei o rosto. Ele estava apoiado pelos cotovelos ao meu lado, minha mão ainda na dele como um brinquedo de criança.

- Sua bunda também é linda Malfoy.

Me arrepiei. Ele estava beijando meu corpo, arranhando com os dentes, chupando a pele, parecendo achar graça das marcas que se formavam na minha pele pálida.

- Você é todo lindo.

Apertei meus olhos. A cada palavra e gesto dele, eu me perdia ainda mais. Eu sabia que deveria parar com aquilo ou, depois que ele fosse embora, nunca mais conseguira juntar meus pedaços quebrados. Eu tinha fugido dele e mesmo assim aquele maldito tinha vindo atrás de mim para acabar com a minha paz.

- Porque está fazendo isso comigo Harry?

Ele me olhou como se não entendesse e eu me vi mergulhar naquela imensidão verde. Os olhos de Harry eram tão lindos e profundos, tão perfeitos.

- Porque você fugiu de mim?

Foi inevitável não deixar meu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico tomar minha face quando ele me rebateu com uma pergunta. Harry Potter era sempre assim, sempre querendo saber e nunca dando respostas. Por um motivo que eu desconhecia, eu gostava dessa característica dele. Me parecia muito sonserina.

Arregalei meus olhos quando senti a mão firme dele segurar meu queixo me obrigando a encará-lo. Ele subiu sobre o meu corpo uma perna de cada lado das minhas coxas. Seu olhar era duro e feroz.

- Você nunca mais vai me deixar Malfoy!

Seu tom duro me excitava, ao mesmo tempo, que me deixava apreensivo.

- Você me pertence Malfoy! Sua vida, seu corpo, sua mente, seus sonhos...

Minha respiração estava acelerada. Eu não consegui desviar meus olhos, a mão dele em meu rosto iria deixar marca de tão forte, ele agarrou meus braços os prendendo sob minha cabeça.

- Harry?

Um sussurro fraco escapou em meio minha respiração agitada, Harry se abaixou até que seus lábios estavam sobre meu ouvido. O aroma dele tomou conta dos meus sentidos me embriagando.

- Você me pertence Malfoy!

Mordi meu lábio segurando um gemido quando ele esfregou seu corpo no meu.

- Diga Malfoy... Eu quero ouvir... A quem você pertence?

O quadril dele contra o meu, o cheiro dele, nossas ereções unidas entre nossos corpos, a voz rouca e sensual, tudo me fazia perder a razão.

- A... vo... cê...

Murmurei entre gemidos, ele soltou meu rosto levantando minha perna direita até tê-la sobre seu ombro. Minhas mãos ainda presas sob minha cabeça, eu estava ofegante.

- Diga a quem pertence Malfoy?

Harry estava posicionado, bastava colocar o corpo para frente e ele entraria no meu.

- Diga Malfoy!

Rosnou mais alto encarando meus olhos. Eu observei aquelas íris esverdeada, tão belas e traiçoeiras.

- Diga!

Praticamente gritou e eu soube que ele também estava no limite de resistir. Sorri. Ele estava tão preso a mim quanto eu estava a ele.

- Eu pertenço a você, Harry...

Sussurrei elevando meu rosto até tocar seus lábios macios, ele soltou minhas mãos agarrando meu corpo e me firmei nos ombros largos dele. Gritei quando ele invadiu meu corpo, porém nada mais interessava, pois estávamos onde pertencíamos.

Sim, eu estava feliz.

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Nota da Autora:_

_Como prometido esse capítulo já estava pronto... Então, o que acharam? Rsrsrsrs..._

_No próximo vamos descobrir o que aconteceu com Teddy Lupin, eu sei que vocês não estão interessadas nele, mas..._

_Não se esqueçam de comentar bastante e me deixar feliz e empolgada de escrever mais..._

_Beijinhos..._


	20. Olhares, Teddy Lupin

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 20 – Olhar, por Teddy Lupin_

Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim.

Não sei o que Harry estava pensando quando me entregou aos cuidados dele, porém se eu fosse pensar friamente, coisa que eu não fazia por mais que Lily tivesse me dito isso, aquela entre as piores hipóteses tinha sido a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido, ou pelo menos não tinham me mandado para Azkaban ou lançado um avada no meio da testa, pelo menos ainda não.

Minha situação atual era a seguinte:

Expulso do Quartel dos Aurores.

Proibido de conviver com os Potter.

Proibido de sair sem autorização.

Agora eu estava ali naquela grande loja, sempre cheia de gente, principalmente crianças. Não era o meu tipo de ocupação predileta, não tinha muita emoção, talvez a maior emoção era se ver livre das armadilhas criadas por aqueles olhos.

Aqueles olhos que sorriam para todos, mas para mim pareciam tão opacos como os de qualquer defunto do necrotério da academia dos Aurores.

Não havia brilho ou calor neles.

Mas ninguém parecia perceber ou se importar e todos riam das suas piadas constantes, das brincadeiras que beiraram ao sadismo.

Aqueles olhos me acompanhavam.

Não importava onde estava. Eu os sentia na minha nuca. Não procurava, mas sabia que se me virasse veria George Weasley me olhando com seus olhos mortos.

Eu não tinha idéia do que ele sabia. Teria Harry contado que eu era o responsável pela morte de sua irmã caçula? Saberia ele que tinha dormido com praticamente todos os Potter? Que tinha sido amante de Harry por anos?

Eu não sabia e nem poderia perguntar.

Ele nunca me disse nada. Quando perguntei o que faria ali, George simplesmente me atirou um avental das Gemialidades Weasley e me indicou o salão. Eu estava ali todos os dias. Atendia os clientes, arrumava as prateleiras, verificava o estoque, limpava a loja no fim do expediente, fechava o caixa.

Tudo debaixo dos olhos dele.

No início era aterrador, sempre imaginava que George apareceria com uma faca nas mãos e acabaria com minha vida idiota em algum descuido. Esse medo insano ainda não foi totalmente sucumbido, mas aos poucos pude respirar mais aliviado e me deixar conduzir.

Eu não estava apenas trabalhando com ele.

Estava vivendo na mesma casa, isso se o sótão da loja porcamente mobiliado pudesse ser chamado de casa. Não havia muita coisa ali. Um colchão jogado, agora dois, um sofá velho, sujo e desbotado, um radio velho que mais parecia um transmissor, livros e pergaminhos que pareciam ser ainda da época que ele tinha freqüentado Hogwarts e diversos experimentos. Uma geladeira vazia e um armário capenga completavam o ambiente. As roupas eram lavadas pela Sra. Weasley que aparecia eventualmente gritando a plenos pulmões sobre a incompetência do filho e a bagunça da casa, mas nem ela ousava mudar nada ali.

Eu não sabia como reagir por isso trabalhava até tarde, organizando tudo da maneira mais lenta que conseguia para por fim subir, jogar uma água por cima e me deitar me cobrindo inteiro.

Aqueles olhos me seguiam mesmo assim.

Eu queria fugir, mas Harry tinha prometido que me jogaria em Azkaban se eu saísse de lá sem autorização e eu simplesmente não tinha coragem de falar com George Weasley sobre qualquer coisa.

Meu coração acelerava preso ao pânico daquela situação.

- Eu o assusto tanto assim?

Me arrepiei na cama me encolhendo ainda mais nas cobertas por puro instinto.

- Eu sei que está acordado.

A voz tinha uma malicia divertida, uma zombaria constante, era rouca como se fosse pouco usada e baixa o suficiente para mais parecer um sussurro.

Engoli em seco e me sentei encarando aqueles olhos vazios. Estava escuro. Não havia iluminação naquela peça, é claro que bastava eu apanhar minha varinha, mas eu não tinha certeza se queria vê-lo além da fraca luz do luar.

- Porque tem tanto medo de mim?

Pelo som eu podia perceber que ele estava na porta do banheiro. Eu não precisava vê-lo para sentir seu olhar sobre mim.

- Eu não tenho medo de você.

Me surpreendi em conseguir manter minha voz firme.

- Tem certeza?

Ouvi o sussurro em meu ouvido e gritei em pânico correndo dali tropeçando nas cobertas em meio as risadas dele.

Maldito sádico.

- O que você quer comigo?

Não havia mais firmeza na voz, não havia mais nenhum resquício de segurança, nada.

- Eu sei por que Harry me entregou você. – ele disse e pude ver o brilho do fogo quando George acendeu um cigarro, eu não o tinha visto fumar até aquele momento – Eu sei o que você fez.

Meu coração estava disparado. Ele ia me matar. Tinha esperado até aquele momento. Eu sabia que ia morrer.

- Eu sempre soube que era sua culpa, mas Harry parecia mais interessado em acusar Malfoy – ele riu – Aqueles dois sempre viveram assim, as birras um com o outro.

Eu tinha medo de respirar olhando atento para a luz emitida pelo cigarro, a única prova de onde ele estava. O ar parecia mais pesado.

- Eu não vou machucá-lo moleque.

Ele voltou a rir, mas eu não queria acreditar naquelas palavras. Eu podia sentir a morte me espreitando pelos olhos dele.

- Eu não sou um moleque.

Consegui dizer, mesmo assustado como um.

- Pra mim você é um maldito moleque. – disse em meio a baforada – Vem aqui.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa até me dar conta que ele não deveria poder me ver, se bem que eu não tinha muita certeza. Aqueles olhos vazios pareciam poder ver tudo até o fundo da alma. Até mesmo o inferno existente dentro de cada ser.

- Não...

- Eu já disse que não vou machucá-lo, venha aqui.

O tom tinha um toque de ordem que mesmo me fazendo tremer eu acatei me arrastando até onde ele estava sobre o meu colchão. Quando cheguei perto ele largou o cigarro e me puxou ara seu colo. Tentei gritar de susto, mas a boca dele cobria a minha abafando qualquer protesto.

Era uma boca macia. Experiente. Calma. Paciente. Aos poucos foi quebrando minha resistência. Uma mão firme na minha cintura me mantinha no lugar, a outra na nuca acariciava meus cabelos me acalmando um pouco.

Era suave.

A boca tinha gosto de tabaco e menta.

As mãos eram firmes.

Minha respiração acelerava e o ar me faltava, mas ele não me permitia quebrar o beijo. Nunca imaginei derreter naqueles braços. Ele era magro. Não era grande, mas era ossudo. Pele e osso como a Sra. Weasley costumava gritar, mas eu podia sentir a sua excitação. Merlin! Eu mesmo estava excitado com um simples beijo.

George quebrou o beijo e riu me vendo respirar fundo para recuperar o ar enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

- Boa noite moleque.

Ele me tirou do seu colo me deixando sozinho no colchão, me deixando pasmo. Minha respiração ainda estava irregular. Minha cabeça girava. Me deixei cair como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Que merda era aquela que tinha acabado de acontecer?

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu não tinha pensado nisso para o Teddy... A primeira idéia era que Teddy no seu ciúme doentio pelos Potter iria tentar matar Draco, assim como fez com Ginny, mas Harry descobriria e teria que salvar um dos dois. Logicamente Harry salvaria Draco e Teddy morreria. Seria o fim trágico que todos gostariam para Teddy por tudo o que ele fez, mas... Harry nunca se perdoaria e isso acabaria com qualquer possibilidade remota de Draco e Harry ficarem juntos e não só Harry, mais James também se desestabilizaria, apesar de já não estar mais ligado ao Teddy... Por isso eu soube que Teddy não poderia morrer... Então literalmente mergulhei na mente insana de Harry e soube a resposta... Eu gosto desse destino de Teddy... Mesmo com todos os erros, eu acredito que ele sempre foi um menino perdido... _

_Espero que vocês gostem..._

_Eu tenho algumas surpresinhas na próxima rodada de capítulos._

_Beijinhos..._


	21. Garoto, George Weasley

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 21 – Garoto, por George Weasley_

Ele era apenas um garoto.

Não exatamente um garoto, era um homem já, mas para mim era apenas isso, um garoto.

Talvez fosse o tipo físico, pois ele não era tão másculo quanto Harry, James ou qualquer outro auror que conhecia. Ele parecia magro e pequeno. Braços finos, pernas longas e ao mesmo tempo ele parecia mais delicado do que deveria.

Apenas um garoto.

Talvez fossem seus cabelos que mudavam de cor conforme seu humor. Eles adquiriam um tom azul quando estava feliz, verde ao ficar pensativo e roxo berrante quando ficava envergonhado, mas o que mais me chamava atenção era o tom vermelho que surgia quando ele me pegava o olhando.

Era um tom intenso e conhecido.

Eu gostava daquele tom.

O garoto tinha instinto de lobo. Claro, que ele não havia herdado a licantropia de seu pai, mas havia uma pitada de lobo ali. Ele era arredio, seus olhos pareciam me desafiar e brilhavam naquele tom dourado no escuro como um cão acuado.

Seus olhos duas lanterna na escuridão me guiando.

Claro, eu sabia o que o garoto estava fazendo ali, mesmo que Harry não tenha dito nada, apenas aparecendo na minha frente e largando o garoto assustado aos meus cuidados. Não era preciso palavras. Há muitos anos eu e Harry não precisávamos de palavras.

Eu sempre soube que Teddy Lupin havia assassinado minha irmãzinha.

Não o culpava realmente. Ginny deveria ter se prevenido melhor ao tentar parar aquele jogo. Eu tive que admitir que o garoto tinha espírito, pois quantas pessoas podem diz que perderam a irmã caçula esmagada por um piano de cauda? Era impossível não rir da trágica piada.

Talvez tenha sido a primeira vez que realmente ri após todos aqueles anos.

Sem Fred a vida nunca mais teve o mesmo brilho.

Harry sempre foi cego. Desde a escola nunca viu um palmo a sua frente e eu sempre me perguntei como ele conseguia ser um apanhador tão bom. Fred tinha formulado uma teoria que ele só enxergava de longe. Eu apenas tinha que concordar com meu irmão depois de todos esses anos.

Harry nunca tinha visto o amor de Ginny, não viu a obsessão de Teddy, não viu a dependência de Malfoy. Não viu nem mesmo seus filhos seguindo o mesmo tortuoso caminho que seu famoso e idolatrado pai trilhava.

Um cego.

Ou talvez nem tanto, já que toda a minha família e o Mundo Mágico continuam lambendo o chão por onde ele passa. Hermione pode discursar por horas sobre o quanto Harry odeia esse tipo de situação, mas ela mesma se utiliza da fama do suposto melhor amigo para conseguir verbas para o seu departamento. Ron aperta o ombro dele e diz que estará sempre ali para tudo, mas evita qualquer assunto mais delicado do que qual time de quadribol chegará às finais nesse campeonato.

Harry foi o único que me entendeu de fato. Ele foi o único que não tentou me animar ou fazer alguma piadinha, foi o único que não tentou arrancar um sorriso do meu rosto, porque ele sabia que seria falso. No fim eu sorri para todos e eles me deixaram em paz. Harry por sua vez apenas sentou ao meu lado e me estendeu um cigarro barato.

- Isso mata.

Eu disse sem fita-lo nos olhos.

- Eu sei.

Foram essas as palavras que trocamos durante todos esses anos. Eu o vi se deixar manipular por não ter mais forças de nadar contra a correnteza que o arrastava. Ele se formou auror, pois não tinha mais nada que ele soubesse fazer naquela altura. Ele se casou com Ginny, pois era isso que todos aqueles a sua volta queriam. Eu teria advertido minha irmãzinha do erro que estava cometendo se ela não estivesse tão feliz em casar com seu eterno príncipe encantado para prestar atenção em mim, ela estava cega na sua visão deturpada de perfeição do herói do Mundo Mágico.

Então veio o garoto.

A culpa pelo passado fez Harry se entregar demais ao menino. Eu via. Claro que eu via. Estava claro como a luz do dia, mas todos sempre foram cegos a coisas obvias naquela família. Eles preferiam acreditar nas minhas piadas vazias e na inocência de uma criança.

As roupas descobriam o corpo, o sorriso torto, o cabelo que tomava aquele tom tão claro como os primeiros raios de sol.

Eu nunca fui cego.

O garoto nunca foi burro.

Harry sempre se deixou levar pelo que os outros queriam.

Não foi nenhum espanto ver minha irmãzinha entrando como furacão pela minha loja destilando todo o veneno que possuía naquele garoto. Ela não queria divorcio. Tudo o que importava para Ginny era manter seu conto de fadas, o felizes para sempre. Eu teria dito que o casamento dela tinha começado fracassado ou que o grande problema não era exatamente aquele garoto, mas Ginny nunca quis ouvir meus conselhos. Ela nunca ouvia nada que fosse contrario as suas próprias vontades.

Teddy era um assassino.

Não.

Não era.

Teddy nunca se importou com Ginny, pois sabia que Harry também não se importava com ela.

Foi esse sentimento de ver seu perfeito conto de fadas prestes a desabar que desencadeou a sua morte.

Eu próprio teria duvidado se Fred uma vez, não tivesse me dito, que Ginny era uma víbora disfarçada de leão. Por mais que fossemos gêmeos e todos achassem que éramos apenas um, havia coisas como essa que apenas Fred conseguia ver. Nós éramos infalíveis juntos, porém separados era como perder o meu lado direito do corpo. Fred sempre foi a parte pensante do conjunto.

Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje daquela tarde. Harry estava em missão. Ginny tinha o mais brilhante sorriso no rosto. O garoto tremia e suava frio escondido num canto próximo a lareira.

Foi a primeira vez que ele me olhou, com seus os olhos dourados cheios de medo.

Foi a primeira vez que ele usou o tom vermelho vivo nos cabelos.

Até hoje eu não sei por que enfiei aquela bala na goela do garoto, mas foi engraçado vê-lo vomitando por horas a fio. Os olhos amedrontados, o cabelo vermelho, a visão do medo puro e simples, me atiçava.

Poucos dias depois um piano de cauda matou minha irmã.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para ligar os fatos.

Sem Ginny, Harry mergulhou na culpa, e para mim, não tinha nada haver com a morte da esposa, e sim, com o fato que aquele que ele desejava não podia ser seu. Draco passou a ser uma verdadeira sombra dele. O desejo dos dois era tão gritante que me deixava enjoado. Harry usava o garoto e Malfoy... Eu não faço idéia do que aquele cara fazia, nunca entendi essa obsessão de Harry por aquele albino de quinta categoria, mas não cabia a mim criticar.

Como uma reação em cadeia, o garoto tinha se virado com mais afinco para James e Albus. Felizmente Lily parecia protegida por uma redoma de vidro, talvez fosse sua semelhança com Ginny, eu nunca tentei descobrir o motivo. Não me importava.

Eu tinha apenas que esperar, que dessa vez, Harry fizesse a coisa certa.

Então agora o garoto estava aqui.

O mesmo sorriso matreiro, os mesmos olhos amedrontados, o tom vermelho vivo dos cabelos...

O garoto...

Eu o olhava. Claro que eu o olhava. Eu sentia seu medo de mim. Ele parecia enxergar adiante, ver além dos meus falsos sorrisos, observar a tristeza soturna da minha alma, desvendar meus mistérios, abrir caminhos entre os espinhos que formei em torno da minha vida.

Eu conseguia ver o que tinha fascinado Harry no garoto. Ele parecia personificar seus desejos profundos, agir da maneira certa para atiçar seus sentidos. Um pequeno lobo tentando caçar um animal muito mais poderoso que ele.

A pele de aparência delicada.

Os pelos eriçados cada vez que eu me aproximava.

Estávamos confinados naquela loja. Eu o via se encolher no antigo colchão de Fred e me mirar com seus grandes olhos dourados, espreitando cada um dos meus atos. Meus olhos eram apagados demais para ele me perceber e meus movimentos suaves.

Eu sabia que isso o enervava.

Era um jogo de gato e rato.

Eu não tinha intenção de me deixar envolver.

Eu estava ali apenas para ser a prisão do garoto. Um crime que nunca poderia vir a tona, pois revelar o crime de Teddy seria mostrar ao mundo a verdadeira face de Harry. Ninguém queria conhecer essa face. Não era preciso esfregar na cara do Mundo Mágico. Um crime que levava a outro e que trazia por trás acontecimentos que ninguém precisava saber, ninguém queria saber.

E lá estava o garoto, usando a avental colorido da loja. Rindo e divertindo os clientes. Assim como eu, as piadas não chegavam a alma, os olhos não tinham a mesma vida. Eu queria a vida daqueles olhos. Queria aquele brilho traiçoeiro e malicioso que ele ostentava na infância.

Sentia a adrenalina correndo pelo meu corpo. Era forte e revigorante. Era inusitado. Não me sentia assim desde a morte de Fred.

Fred...

Não, eu e meu irmão nunca fomos amantes. Podíamos ser gêmeos, mas tínhamos gostos diferentes. Fred realmente gostava de Angelina. Achava a divertida, exótica, espirituosa.

Lee amava Fred, mas sabia que Fred não era dessa maneira, não como eu e Lee éramos.

Eu nunca me importei em saber se Fred sabia a verdade. Nunca falamos sobre isso. Parecia um tabu que ninguém imaginaria entre nós dois.

Eu nunca me importei com aquilo. Lee era legal, nosso amigo e fazia meu corpo se agitar toda vez que me tomava. Não era carinhoso ou sentimental. Não exigia, só tomava o que queria. Não valia a pena reclamar se não era meu nome que ele gritava no fim. Eu não me importava.

Então Fred me deixou...

Minha mãe me via e chorava, meu pai desviava os olhos, minha irmã corria para o quarto e os demais, os demais apenas abaixavam a cabeça entre ignorar e esquecer.

Eu era apenas o retrato de um falecido para eles.

Foi assim que eu deixei de freqüentar a casa de meus pais. Afinal eu era a lembrança viva da morte de Fred e eles não sabiam como agir comigo, eles nunca souberam nos diferenciar, nunca se importaram e agora só havia um. Minhas visitas se resumiam a almoço nos domingos, principalmente quando os netos nasceram e minha aparência mais madura e os cabelos compridos, para esconder minha orelha perdida, não me identificavam mais com o Fred das lembranças deles, mas mesmo assim por vez eu via o olhar melancólico de alguns deles na minha direção como se quisessem ver nas minhas feições como Fred seria se estivesse ali.

Lee também me deixou naquela época. Eu não o culpava, ele apenas seguiu adiante com seus sonhos. Eu não era aquele que ele amava e possuía, sem Fred era como esfregar na cara dele que quem se deitava com ele era eu e não meu irmão. Eu sempre fui apenas um substituto e agora não havia mais ninguém para substituir.

Angelina foi a única que me buscou. Bem, ela não me queria na realidade. Ela queria Fred. E foi Fred que ela teve, pois eu já não sabia mais quem eu era. Vivia perdido entre meus desejos e os dele, em como o mundo havia sido injusto com nós dois. Assim como Lee, Angelina muitas vezes me chamava de Fred. Felizmente não convivíamos com a família para eles perceberem. Não foi uma surpresa quando todos decidiram que meu primeiro filho deveria se chamar Fred, é uma sorte ele saber que o nome do pai dele é George, pois Angelina tinha adquirido a mania de chamá-lo de Junior. Roxanne ainda era um bebê quando finalmente ela se deu conta que tinha casado com o homem errado.

Eu nunca mais vi as crianças. Não era que não me importasse, mas eles não eram meus. Eram de Fred e aquilo doía. Fred, aquele que deveria ser meu, mas não era, o Junior, segundo Angelina, às vezes aparecia nas férias e sentava ao meu lado durante um longo período, ambos ficávamos em silencio olhando as estrelas. No fim ele se levantava, beijava minha testa, bagunçava meus cabelos e partia.

Ele era mais parecido com meu irmão que qualquer um deles poderia perceber.

Roxanne nunca veio. Nunca me importei. Mesmo quando nos encontrávamos na casa de minha mãe a menina nunca veio falar comigo. Eu não a culpo, para ambos o pai dela está morto no memorial feito para os heróis daquela guerra, e realmente, descobri há algum tempo, que ela visita o tumulo de Fred todos os anos.

Eu estava feliz na minha vida tranquila na loja, então Harry me trouxe aquele garoto.

Um garoto que parecia me estimular, me atiçar, me desafiar...

Eu queria entender aquele medo.

Ele existia antes e ainda estava ali.

Queria entender porque os cabelos se tornavam em tom azul quando de alegrava e verde quando se irritava, porque o tom castanho quando olhava melancólico pela janela e bem, eu desconfiava do motivo do mesmo tom negro dos cabelos de Harry.

O garoto me parecia uma caixinha de surpresas e tinha os lábios rosados, grossos, a pele ainda parecia macia, o pescoço longo e delicado. Dedos longos como o de um pianista.

Eu não apreciava esse tipo de beleza há tanto tempo.

No fundo não me lembro de algum dia ter apreciado por mim mesmo. Talvez apenas meu amor juvenil não correspondido por Oliver Wood nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas logo Oliver saiu e Lee decidiu me ter no lugar do meu irmão.

Lee...

É estranho pensar que minha única experiência tinha sido para substituir meu irmão e se eu quisesse me jogar na lama de vez poderia dizer que minhas ambas experiências.

Algumas vezes penso que gostaria que Fred tivesse me tomado, porque assim eu teria pertencido a alguém realmente. Esse pensamento era tão insano que me fazia rir. Fred provavelmente me usaria de cobaia por meses se eu sugerisse algo dessa natureza para ele.

Não sei quando tomei coragem de agarrar o garoto, mas quando dei por mim tinha-o em meus braços. Ele era pequeno, ou talvez eu estivesse grande demais. A boca tinha um gosto adocicado, viciante.

A boca de um garoto.

Eu esperava tudo menos aquele beijo inocente, a língua incerta, a mão tremula, o coração disparado.

Um garoto.

Minhas mãos passearam por seu rosto e corpo. Quando nossos lábios se separaram ele não tinha mais aqueles olhos medrosos para mim, seus olhos pareciam enevoados e confusos.

Eu sorri e fui embora.

Aquele era um bom garoto.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Por essa, vocês não esperavam... Mais um personagem dando a sua opinião aqui... Gostaram? Odiaram?_

_E adivinham quem vai estrelar o próximo capítulo? Rsrsrs... _

_Algumas pessoas tinham achado o último capítulo forçado, e ele realmente parece sob a visão do Teddy, mas vocês esquecem que nessa fic ninguém é inocente. Todos têm sua parcela de culpa, omissão, seus próprios fantasmas..._

_Ahhh E antes que alguém fique com dúvida e pergunte: Harry e George nunca tiveram nada sexual ou amoroso. Eles apenas conseguem ver além daquilo que as pessoas querem enxergar e por isso desenvolveram essa estranha amizade sem palavras. Eu diria que se Draco não estivesse ali para cuidar do Harry, seria George que faria isso, provavelmente não seria tão delicado e daria uns bons socos no Harry para ele criar juízo e não beber demais. _

_Reviews _

_Beijinhos..._


	22. Lily, Nathan Zabini

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 22 – Lily, por Nathan Zabini_

Eu estava perdido. Não apenas perdido de não saber qual o caminho certo a seguir para o destino traçado em mente, mas perdido de completamente sem saber o que deveria fazer e o que desejava para o futuro. Perdido da maneira mais ampla e completa que existe, e eu não deveria estar perdido.

Sonserinos não deveriam ter esse tipo de sensação.

Sonserinos, bonitos, ricos, brilhantes e jogadores de quadribol realmente não deveriam se sentir perdidos.

Quem confiaria num artilheiro perdido?

Mas não era para menos, não é todo dia que a garota mais gostosa da escola aparece na sua frente pedindo ajuda, mesmo que essa ajuda seja ter uma conversa com outro garoto. Até porque eu conheço Scorpius há tempo suficiente para saber que ele não se interessa por garotas.

E não é nenhum segredo na sonserina a paixão avassaladora que ele sente por Albus Severus Potter.

Não, não sou nenhum melhor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Meu pai diz que ninguém é melhor amigo de um Malfoy, apesar da amizade dele com o tio Draco e era exatamente por isso que eu conhecia Scorpius há muito tempo. Tempo demais em minha opinião. Não que brincássemos juntos ou fizéssemos mais do que disputar uma partida de xadrez bruxo. Scorpius nunca foi um garoto paciente, mas eu o conhecia, e o invejava.

Poxa! O garoto tinha uma família enorme com pais e avós, uma mansão secular, tudo o que um puro sangue é ensinado a respeitar desde o berço e parecia entediado. Ele era um Malfoy. Filho de Draco Malfoy que todos conheciam a história de cor e salteado. O tio Draco era quase um ídolo entre aqueles que queriam um dia se tornar a nova geração de sonserinos. Meu pai apenas revirava os olhos ao ver meu fascínio, mas entendam, Blaise Zabini era apenas um caça heranças como a minha avó aos meus olhos.

Draco Malfoy tinha fama, dinheiro, respeito, autoridade... Conhecido por ter um dos sorrisos mais charmosos de todo o Mundo Mágico, perdendo apenas para o sorriso brilhante e espontâneo do grande herói Harry Potter.

Claro que quando Scorpius decidiu que seu amigo seria Albus Potter, eu achei totalmente normal na época.

Albus não era qualquer um. Ele era filho do auror chefe, herói, um dos homens mais perfeitos de todo o planeta. Harry Potter era O cara. Eu queria ser amigo de Albus se o garoto não fosse tão... Desligado. Ok. Ele era um lufa-lufa e eu não fazia idéia de como um sonserino como Scorpius conseguia manter a amizade com algum deles, mas...

O garoto era filho de um ídolo. Valeria qualquer esforço só pelo prestigio que essa amizade traria.

Harry Potter e seus filhos viviam na capa de todos os periódicos do Mundo Mágico, acho que não existia nenhuma revista que não os fizesse de capa. Seja em matérias policiais mostrando o trabalho do chefe dos aurores Potter, seja na coluna de moda mostrando as ultimas tendências da princesinha do Mundo Mágico Lily Potter, matérias de Quadribol lamentando o fato de um apanhador tão perfeito quanto Potter ter desistido da carreira espetacular que o esperava e até mesmo de culinária enumerando os pratos prediletos dos Potter nos principais restaurantes de Londres.

Eles eram a sensação.

Também com aquele sorriso aberto e espontâneo, o jeito eterno de menino, a confiança que ele passava. Assim como eu, qualquer garoto normal queria ser filho de Harry Potter, queria ser igual aquele homem perfeito que sorria feliz e piscava na capa da revista.

E eles tinham uma família perfeita. Não era uma mansão, mas algo mais aconchegante, essa era a única parte que eu não invejava, mas tenho certeza que Harry Potter não largava seus filhos para ir para a cama com alguma ricaça qualquer, ora, estamos falando de Harry Potter, a pessoa mais integra, corajosa e honesta em todo o mundo. O modelo de filho, pai, esposo, namorado. O cara era o sonho de consumo de toda a população mágica. Tinha certeza que ele não era Ministro da Magia por pura modéstia.

Harry deveria ser o tipo de pai que todos gostariam de ter. Atencioso, carinhoso e caramba, ele era um herói. Quem não gostaria que seu pai fosse o herói salvador do mundo? Que tivesse toda atenção da mídia, que fosse famoso e carismático? Tenho certeza que Potter faria tudo pelos filhos.

Eu nem sempre escondia essa admiração excessiva do meu pai, mas ele apenas revirava os olhos passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Como se aquilo fosse algum sonho insano meu. Eu já sou quase maior de idade e meu pai ainda me trata como um garotinho da pré-escola.

Sorte minha meu pai não ter ciúmes de alguém como Harry Potter.

E agora, a filha caçula dele, sim, do grande Harry Potter, tinha ido até mim. Era óbvio que eu iria aproveitar. Eu sou um sonserino antes de qualquer coisa e havia o principal:

Lily Luna Potter era bonita.

Não aquele bonita de bonitinha, mas também não era nada do estilo capa de revista, que ela frequentemente estampava, nada oficial, mas mesmo assim todos eles sempre estavam lá. Lily era simplesmente bonita.

Ela não era nem alta demais ou baixa demais. Suas pernas eram graciosas e suas mãos delicadas. Os grandes olhos achocolatados combinavam com os cabelos vermelhos vivos repicados. Na verdade eu os preferia quando batiam na altura da cintura e se movimentavam junto ao seu corpo, mas aquele visual mais curto dava um ar de menina moleca que combinava muito com ela. O nariz era arrebitado cheio de pequenas sardas. Eu sempre quis saber se existiriam sardas também nos ombros e no resto do corpo.

O fato de Scorpius Malfoy saber essa resposta não me deixava contente. Não era que eu tivesse ciúmes de Scorpius, mas se ele sabia a resposta porque eu não poderia saber? Claro que eu não poderia comparar a fama da família Malfoy com os Zabini, mas ninguém nunca contestava a arte de sedução da minha família. Isso, meu pai tinha me ensinado com maestria.

Lily tinha o corpo proporcional de menina, com uma bundinha pequena, arredondada e arrebitada, assim como seus seios que não eram grandes como os de algumas garotas da Corvinal ou pequenos demais como algumas sonserinas. Eles tinham a medida certa, que enchia uma mão sem sobrar ou faltar.

Eu realmente adoraria saber qual seria a sensação de tê-los em minhas mãos.

Não sou nenhum pervertido. Só gosto de alguns prazeres da vida. Meu pai sempre disse que temos que aproveitas todas as oportunidades e essa tinha sido me presenteada sem nenhum esforço.

Eu não fui atrás da caçula dos Potter, princesinha da Grifinória e de todo o mundo mágico.

Ela veio até mim.

Eu só quero aproveitar da melhor maneira possível aquilo que me foi ofertado. É meu direito. E eu sinto meu corpo se agitar cada vez que eu penso em tudo o que eu quero fazer com aquela belezinha, afinal inocente eu já tenho certeza que ela não é mais. Não preciso nem me preocupar com a virgindade de uma garotinha.

Só preciso desfrutar.

Claro, eu tinha total consciência que se meu pai descobrisse que eu estava tendo esse tipo de pensamento com a cria dos Potter, ele provavelmente me deserdaria, ou talvez não. Meu pai era uma pessoa inconstante.

Doutor Blaise Zabini era o melhor advogado de todo o Mundo Mágico. Eu me orgulhava muito dele, apesar dele ter herdado a mania da minha avó de ser viúva negra, só que no caso dele viúvo. Um dia eu perguntei para um das minhas antigas madrastas porque elas aceitavam se casar com ele sabendo que ele estava apenas atrás do dinheiro delas. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e riu dizendo que uma noite com meu pai valia cada centavo.

Eu nunca mais quis saber da vida pessoal do meu pai com tantos detalhes, porém as qualidades de um Zabini na cama viraram uma lenda entre as rodas sociais, despertando o interesse em mim nos últimos anos.

Profissionalmente era outro caso, eu queria saber de tudo e adorava passar minhas férias escolares ajudando no escritório. Meu pai, assim como o tio Draco e o grande auror Harry Potter, também tinha um pouco de influencia na sociedade e no Ministério da Magia. Eu queria seguir os passos dele.

Não, quando eu falo em seguir os passos dele é apenas no ramo profissional, eu não tenho a menor vontade de me casar com velhas esqueléticas e enrugadas apenas pelo dinheiro delas. Claro, meu pai tem inúmeras amantes, algumas até mesmo ainda estudam em Hogwarts para meu desespero. Eu não me oponho, mas não concordo com a vida desregrada que meu pai leva na cama.

Um dia ele vai acabar contraindo uma doença qualquer e não vai ter mais volta.

Isso não significa que eu não gosto de apreciar as belas formas femininas.

Quando eu tinha treze anos, recebi uma cantada de um garoto de quinto ano. Naquela época eu nunca tinha parado para pensar em garotos. Eu dispensei o menino e passei a analisar garotos para entender aquele interesse. Minha conclusão foi que eu não gostava de corpos masculinos. Eu não gosto nem do meu corpo, mesmo que várias garotas digam que eu tenho um corpo perfeito. Eu faço isso por elas, porque eu mesmo detesto.

Eu gosto de pele macia, delicada, voz melodiosa, perfumes adocicados, seios firmes, pernas grossas, braços finos...

Sim, eu gosto de garotas.

Nada contra a quem não goste, até prefiro que não goste, assim sobram mais garotas para mim.

Isso me faz parecer um grande mulherengo, mas não é verdade. Eu nunca tive uma namorada e para ser sincero se não fosse a filha de uma das amantes do meu pai ter praticamente me estuprado alguns anos atrás eu continuaria virgem.

Desde aquele dia toda vez que percebo, que meu pai trouxe alguma mulher extra, eu desapareço. Quando finalmente eu puder aparatar vai facilitar ainda mais a minha vida.

Meu pai não é um canalha nesse sentido. Eu soube uma vez que uma das amantes disse que queria me provar também numa festa, para meu orgulho, meu pai largou a mulher lá e destruiu a vida dela.

Ninguém brinca comigo assim, afinal, eu sou o garotinho do papai, em algum momento ser tratado como um bebê por ele tinha que ter seu beneficio.

Eu não sou um doce ou uma iguaria para ser servido em bandeja.

Não gosto de me lembrar da minha primeira vez, afinal foi a garota que fez tudo, e ela nem era bonita. Então na minha mente eu ainda sou virgem. O que é vergonhoso para um sonserino do sexto ano. Minha sorte é que ninguém acredita e todos acham que sou tão insaciável como a fama do meu pai.

Alguém acha que eu iria dizer algo diferente para aqueles tolos? Eles que pensassem o que quisessem.

E agora eu tinha a gostosinha da ruivinha grifinória em minhas mãos. Eu sei que com esses pensamentos eu pareço um tremendo canalha, mas a verdade é que eu estou muito, mais muito nervoso. É claro que eu tenho vontade de fazer mil coisas com ela, mas é impossível não sentir o estomago se revir diante de algo tão... delicado.

Lily Luna Potter parecia uma bonequinha aos meus olhos.

E por mais que eu odiasse admitir minha experiência com mulheres, relacionamentos e encontros, era um tremendo zero a esquerda. Não que eu fosse admitir publicamente, pois uma informação dessas acabaria com toda a minha moral.

Respirei fundo tentando relaxar. Nathan Zabini não poderia aparentar nervosismo. Eu era uma pedra de gelo como todo o sonserino. Aquele era o ultimo fim de semana em Hogsmeade antes das provas finais e o fim do ano letivo. Muitos estudantes estavam ali se dirigindo para as carruagens em direção ao famoso vilarejo e única diversão dos estudantes de Hogwarts.

Eu tinha marcado com Lily ali. Parecia um encontro. Meu primeiro encontro. Eu deveria estar aterrorizado, como eu realmente estava, mas eu nunca admitiria nem para mim mesmo esse tipo de sentimento, por isso eu estava ali parecendo o mais casual possível no jeans claro que caia perfeitamente no meu corpo e o suéter leve para aqueles dias que começavam a esquentar.

Dizer que meu coração foi a boca quando ela apareceu seria pouco.

Ela estava linda. E ela era linda sem nem perceber ou se importar enquanto saltitava pelas escadas em minha direção. O casaco grande e branco, provavelmente deveria ter pertencido a James ou até mesmo Harry Potter, pois cabiam com folga umas cinco Lilys ali, com a gola em V caindo pelo ombro revelando uma blusa azul que não combinava com o tênis roxo que ela usava. A única peça que caia com perfeição era o jeans escuro, apesar do mesmo ter alguns rasgos na altura do joelho.

Eu sorri e me deliciei vendo suas bochechas adquirirem um tom mais rosado.

- Está atrasada.

Disse próximo ao seu ouvido tendo consciência do seu estremecimento.

Lily respirou fundo revirando, os seus belos olhos de chocolate e delicadamente me empurrou com dois dedos.

- Estava tentando encontrar Al. – disse ela num suspiro lamentando em seguida – Mas não o achei.

Eu abri ainda mais o sorriso enlaçando sua cintura trazendo o corpo delicado para próximo do meu.

- Seu irmão está perdido no dormitório do ultimo ano da sonserina.

Lily abrir um brilhante sorriso me encarando.

- Então deu certo!

Vibrou e pulou no meu pescoço. Eu acho que ela não teve consciência do que tinha feito, mas eu não conseguia me impedir. Ela estava próxima demais com aquele aroma suave de flores e tudo nela irradiava felicidade.

Não, não dava para resistir.

Fechei o pequeno espaço que existia entre nós e a beijei.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Mais um personagem metendo o bedelho aqui e vocês querendo saber de Al e Scorp ou Harry e Draco... rsrsrsrsrs... Mas essa é a vida..._

_No próximo capítulo voltamos a ordem normal, então Lily Potter por aqui... E as conseqüências desse beijo e encontro..._

_Beijinhos..._


	23. Beijos, Lily Luna Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 23 – Beijos, por Lily Luna Potter_

Ele me beijou.

Nathan Zabini me beijou.

Sim, sim, ele realmente me beijou.

E que beijo. Era como derreter. O sangue queimou embaixo da minha pele, queimou nos meus lábios, no meu rosto, no meu corpo inteiro. Foi como entrar em ebulição. Meu coração começou a bater freneticamente, minha respiração saiu num suspiro afoito. Meus dedos se fecharam nos cabelos dele, apertando Nathan contra meu corpo. Eu o queria mais próximo, como se quisesse fundir nossos corpos e eu nem tinha muita idéia do motivo, eu apenas precisava disso. Meus lábios se abriram enquanto eu respirava o seu cheiro forte, eu podia sentir a doçura do perfume que exalava do peito dele e isso me inebriava. Aquele garoto me fazia perder completamente a cabeça.

Eu estava beijando Nathan Zabini.

Na porta da escola. Na frente de todo mundo. Eu estava pouco me importando com o mundo. Todo meu autocontrole era para o fato que eu não poderia enlaçá-lo com as minhas pernas e que deveria preservar meu ar para prolongar aquele momento mágico.

Infelizmente o ar faltou aos nossos pulmões e nos separamos.

- Uau! – exclamei com um sorriso bobo.

Nathan apoiou a testa na minha, sua respiração tão errática quanto a minha. Percebi um sorriso torto em seus lábios perfeitos. Um daqueles sorrisos que eu conhecia bem nos lábios de Scorpius e o do tio Draco quando eles ganhavam uma discussão difícil. Aquele irritante sorriso convencido.

- Melhor do que o do Scorpius?

Revirei meus olhos e ri ainda com meus braços enlaçando o pescoço dele. Era gostoso ficar assim. Parecia natural, não queria perder o contato.

- Não acredito que você tem ciúmes do namorado do meu irmão.

- Se ele não ficasse abusando da irmãzinha do namorado eu não teria.

O tom foi seco e eu me senti confusa. Não havia nenhum motivo para aquilo. Eu não era namorada dele, nem nada do gênero. Aquele beijo era apenas o pagamento por ele ter me ajudado a conversar com Scorpius não era?

- Isso não tem nada haver com você.

Resmunguei tentando me afastar, mas suas mãos se mantiveram firmes em minha cintura me impedindo o movimento.

- Isso não _era_ da minha conta.

Disse seco me encaminhando para uma das carruagens. Nathan Zabini não era do tipo fácil de contrariar. Assim que me vi sentada, ele simplesmente aproximou seu rosto do meu e passou os lábios lentamente pela minha mandíbula, da minha orelha até o queixo, pra frente e pra trás. Eu estremeci inteira.

- Então o que quer fazer Lily?

Sussurrou rouco no meu ouvido deslizando o nariz pelo meu pescoço. Senti meu corpo ficando mole e só não cai do bando porque ele me segurava pela cintura. Aquilo era tortura. Aquele garoto não era normal, não poderia ser normal se sentir daquele jeito.

Eu mordi meu lábio tentando lutar com o pânico.

Seu nariz desenhou uma linha que ia desde a base da minha garganta até a ponta do meu queixo. Sua respiração quente fez cócegas na minha pele. Nathan beijou lentamente descendo na minha bochecha, parando no cantinho da minha boca.

- Então Lily? – ele voltou a perguntar seus lábios encostando-se aos meus à medida que falava – O que quer fazer em Hogsmeade?

- Eu... – murmurei, mas estava completamente perdida nos olhos dele. Eles pareciam verdes naquele dia com os costumeiros nuances dourados. Os mais belos olhos que eu já havia visto, mesmo comparados aos tons de céu de Scorpius e do tio Draco, os olhos de Nathan eram únicos, emanando calor e perigo a quem ousasse se aproximar.

Nathan suspirou se afastando, mas sua expressão era divertida quando voltou a me olhar erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele parecia diferente do usual, mais relaxado e descontraído do que costumava ser com todos seus colegas em Hogwarts. Senti meu controle voltar com o distanciamento dele, mesmo que sua mão ainda permanecesse em minha cintura.

- Podemos passear pela cidade e quem sabe almoçar no Três Vassouras. – respondi sentindo minha voz falhar. Eu teria que melhorar minha concentração ao lado dele.

Nathan concordou olhando para fora.

Dedosdemel foi a nossa primeira parada. Estava lotado como sempre, mas foi divertido ver Nathan escolhendo os doces mais estranhos do universo. Descobri naquele instante que ele gostava de açúcar, não só açúcar, mas também de limão, balas, sorvetes, caramelos, bombons e diversos outros doces existentes no sabor limão.

- Você gosta de limão. – sussurrei em seu ouvido quando saímos da loja.

Nathan abriu um sorriso brilhante de tirar o fôlego e agarrou minha cintura.

- Talvez. – ele se inclinou para dar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, e então gemeu. Eu olhei pra ele, confusa.

- Você cheira tão bem. – ele explicou – É quase insuportável resistir.

Eu ri puxando-o para meus lábios.

- Você é viciante sabia. – murmurei antes de tomar sua boca, mas o senti rir entre o beijo.

Era engraçado pensar que parecíamos um casal de namorados passeando por Hogsmeade, como num sonho muito louco, sempre via minhas amigas circulando por aquelas ruas grudadas em algum namoradinho e sentia aquele ciúme bobo imaginando quando seria minha vez, na verdade, eu jurava que aquilo nunca aconteceria comigo e agora eu estava ali, desfilando por aquelas ruas abraçada a ninguém menos do que Nathan Zabibi.

Nem percebi quando viramos num beco menos movimentado próximo a Casa dos Gritos, só realmente me dei conta quando Nathan encostou-me numa parede. Ele levantou meu rosto pra beijar minhas pálpebras que se fecharam automaticamente. Suspirei extasiada. Era tudo tão bom e perfeito. Quando abri os olhos, ele estava me olhando atentamente, cuidadosamente, mas havia humor no fundo dos seus olhos. Nathan colocou suas mãos na parede dos dois lados da minha cabeça e se inclinou pra frente, me forçando a encostar-me completamente à ela. Ele se inclinou ainda mais perto, seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do meu. Eu não tinha espaço pra escapar, mas quem iria querer escapar dos braços dele?

- Agora – ele sussurrou contra minha boca, e só o aroma dele já atrapalhava o meu pensamento – O que exatamente você quer fazer?

Arfei. Aquele garoto parecia ter o poder absoluto de me enlouquecer. Eu não estava acostumada a perder a coerência de maneira tão fácil, parecia que Nathan conhecia todos os meus pontos fracos.

- Eu não sei...

Sussurrei fechando os olhos.

Então ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos delicadamente, e me beijou com tanto cuidado, que pensei em mim mesma como uma daquelas raras bonequinhas de cristal, seus lábios doces se moveram contra os meus com uma lentidão quase insuportável. Suspirei me entregando mais uma vez, lancei meus braços ao redor do pescoço, passei a mão pela nuca, desci pelos ombros largos, corri minha mão por seu peito, passando por sua barriga perfeitamente rígida, passeando. Nunca tinha feito algo assim, nem mesmo com Albus e Scorpius, havia sido uma noite sensual, envolvente, mas não tinha aquele calafrio na espinha, nem mesmo o doce gosto da descoberta. As mãos dele também passeavam pela lateral do meu corpo, pela minha barriga. Eram mãos grandes, ásperas e quentes.

Nos separamos e estremeci diante do olhar dele. Tão intenso, as mãos cravadas na minha cintura, puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Toquei seus lábios entreabertos vendo, maravilhada, seus olhos se fecharem, acariciei seu rosto e o puxei novamente para mim. Ele tremeu levemente, e seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente. Cuidadosamente a ponta de minha língua traçou seus lábios, e ele suspirou. Eu quase me sentia poderosa arrancando aquelas reações dele.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, nos beijando como se o mundo não existisse, mas para mim pareceu um período muito curto até Nathan nos separar com delicadeza. Ele encostou-se à parede ao meu lado com a respiração arfante. Eu ri olhando-o desalinhado dos pés a cabeça, por um segundo ele manteve os olhos fechados buscando recuperar o controle e sorriu voltando a me olhar.

- Você vai me enlouquecer, Lily!

A voz rouca dele tremia, uma mistura deliciosa entre tensão e desejo mal disfarçado.

- Você também me enlouquece Nathan!

Peguei sua mão, depois de termos nos arrumado mutuamente em meio a risos e pequenos beijos, puxando-o de volta para a via principal em direção ao Três Vassouras, com certeza já deveríamos ter perdido o horário do almoço, mas isso não tinha importância naquele momento.

Nathan me abraçou e beijou meu cabelo. Parecia um gesto tão natural, tão normal. Nossas mãos unidas, nossas risadas. Eu nunca tinha saído com nenhum garoto assim e lá estava eu Lily Potter, a queridinha dos Weasleys, a caçulinha dos Potter, a irmãzinha de consideração de um Malfoy, passeando alegremente por Hogsmeade com um sonserino, e não qualquer sonserino, mas o mais gostoso artilheiro da Sonserina, Nathan Zabini. Vi o olhar especulativo de Rose quando a encontramos no Três Vassouras, o zombeteiro de Hugo em meio às compras na nossa loja predileta, do meu tio mais amor, carinhoso e predileto, apesar de ausente e sempre fazer drama dizendo que era um empresário muito ocupado, George.

Sorri quando Fred nos atendeu e lançou um olhar estranho para nossas mãos unidas.

- Não conte nada ao meu pai por enquanto. – pedi baixinho me aproximando dele.

Fred revirou os olhos teatralmente, para em seguida abrir um sorriso largo.

- Como se eu fosse o fofoqueiro da família.

Voltei a sorri e entreguei nossas sacolas a Nathan que havia pago por todas as compras.

Ele me puxou quando saímos da loja e voltou a me beijar. Um beijo intenso, lento mais aumentando o ritmo gradualmente... Meu coração começou a correr e minhas palmas estavam escorregadias na nuca dele.

- Nathan... – sussurrei quando nos separamos e ele riu, seus olhos claros brilhavam.

- Essas suas reações são viciantes sabia? – o sorriso dele era a coisa mais maravilhosa de todo o mundo.

Os braços dele me cercaram, me segurando contra ele, seus lábios estavam pousados com força nos meus, mais urgentes que antes. Eu estava realmente contente em tê-lo comigo. Nathan era divertido e excitante, em todos os sentidos. Ele era gentil, atencioso, gostoso e milhares de outras qualidades e também tinha defeitos como aquele ar esnobe, mas eu já estava acostumada aquele nariz empinado das famílias tradicionais puro sangue pela minha convivência com Scorpius.

Ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e inclinou seu rosto para o meu unindo nossos lábios num beijou, suave como um sussurro, de repente mais forte, com mais vontade, minha respiração acelerou, então ele deslizou os dedos lentamente em meu rosto, levemente seguindo de minha mandíbula à minha garganta, e então fez todo o caminho até minha cintura segurando-a firmemente.

Nós rimos juntos quando nos separamos. Eu me senti nas nuvens, cada toque, cada beijo me deixava ainda mais viciada nele. Não queria que o dia acabasse e todo o clima de romance e cumplicidade fosse perdido. Eu queria Nathan ao meu lado por todo o tempo que eu pudesse. Os lábios de Nathan eram como uma dose de alguma substância química que eu era viciada direto no meu sistema nervoso.

Quando o dia terminou não consegui esconder a tristeza que sentia por aquele sonho estar também se encerrando. Nathan abriu a porta da carruagem e quando entrou segurou meu rosto para que eu lhe olhasse nos olhos.

- O que foi Lily? – disse num tom rouco e suave – Porque você parece triste?

Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos, meu lado sensível tinha vontade de chorar, eu odiava despedidas. Abri meus olhos para enfrentar aqueles tão lindos. Nathan estaria marcado para sempre no meu coração.

- Eu não queria que o dia acabasse. – confessei desviando o olhar.

Eu não conseguia. Como alguém pode se apaixonar por tão pouco e eu tinha me apaixonado, Nathan era perfeito demais, impossível não me deixar envolver por seus beijos e abraços. Me sentia perdida e sem rumo pela primeira vez.

- Tudo tem seu fim. – o tom era sério e eu não queria ver seus olhos. Minha concentração era para não chorar por conta daquele sentimento de perda que começava a querer me sufocar dentro do peito.

- Isso é uma despedida não é? – perguntei antes que eu conseguisse me contar, a maldita impulsividade grifinória agindo sem eu nem ao menos perceber, mas para minha surpresa Nathan começou a rir ao meu lado me fazendo encará-lo em choque.

Atordoada, eu o olhava esperando ele recuperar o fôlego e me encarar com seus olhos risonhos.

- Lily, Lily, Lily, minha gatinha, você não acha realmente que vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão fácil não é?

Eu o olhei sem entender e me arrepiei quando ele me puxou para o seu colo, me segurei nele como se minha vida dependesse disso.

- Você é minha Lily... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, mordiscando minha orelha, acariciando minha cintura, simplesmente me enlouquecendo – Você quer ser minha Lily?

Gemi sem conseguir me conter fazendo Nathan rir contra minha pele e aquilo também era maravilhoso.

- Diga Lily... – continuou mordiscando meu pescoço, deslizando sua língua como se provasse meu gosto – Diga que quer ser minha.

Eu não tinha mais controle pelo meu corpo, estava quente demais ali, absurdamente quente.

- Diga Lily...

Ele continuava a atiçar minha pele, suas mãos percorriam minha coxa e minhas costas por baixo da blusa.

- Diga...

Minha mente deu voltas, olhei para aqueles olhos que pareciam escurecer de desejo.

- Eu quero ser sua... – sussurrei beijando aquele rosto tão adorado – Eu sou sua... Somente sua!

Nathan abriu o mais brilhante sorriso que poderia existir e me beijou ternamente, me adorando, lento e sensual, com tanto carinho e cuidado que meu peito se encheu de ternura e todo o sentimento de perda foi esquecido; tudo além de Nathan em meus braços foi esquecido; eu esqueci meu pai, meus irmãos, a escola, o lugar, o tempo e a razão.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu quero um beijo do Nathan... Sério! Nunca imaginei um capítulo tão meloso e banhado em açúcar fosse surgir nessa fic, mas aqui está, tinha que ser coisa da D. Lily..._

_Gente! Sabe o que eu só percebi agora na fic, e isso prova o quanto os personagens têm vontade própria, a quantidade de vezes que os filhos do Harry falam no Draco, vocês já repararam que é tio Draco pra cá, tio Draco pra lá e nada de tio Ron ou tia Hermione? Acho que é uma boa dica do motivo do Harry ter surtado quando o Draco foi embora, porque o Draco era uma constante na vida dele. Outra coisa, que só reparei agora também, vocês perceberam que o Draco entra normalmente na casa do Harry sem ser convidado e sem se anunciar? Outra prova da familiaridade do loiro com o lar dos Potter. Tô chocada de só ter percebido isso agora. _

_Eu não sei se vocês também perceberam, mas a fic está em seus últimos capítulos... Pode não parecer, mas é isso aí... _

_Beijinhos..._


	24. Recomeço, Albus Severus Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 24 – Recomeço, por Albus Severus Potter _

Eu olhava o diploma em minhas mãos encantado. Finalmente todo aquele esforço tinha dado frutos, tínhamos terminado nossos estudos, estávamos aptos a seguir nossas carreiras, não que eu realmente tivesse algo em mente, talvez uma idéia ou outra, eram tantas opções que me sentia perdido. O fato de ter conseguido boas notas na maioria das matérias também ajudava na minha falta de direção. Havia tanto a se ver, a se estudar, a se descobrir nesse novo mundo que se abria diante dos meus olhos.

Senti Scorpius enlaçar minha cintura num abraço terno e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, depois de todo o desespero da separação estávamos finalmente juntos. Eu podia sentir como ele me segurava forte dizendo que não iria me largar, que ele era sonserino e por isso egoísta demais para me deixar ficar longe dele. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era me deixar derreter por inteiro a cada palavra e gesto. Eu o amava de uma maneira única, era tão estranho não ter me dado conta de todo esse amor antes.

Sorri olhando naqueles olhos tão lindos, meu farol na escuridão.

- Formados! – Scorpius sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Formados! – repeti voltando a fitar o diploma.

Ele riu e me puxou para si beijando meus lábios, um simples toque que gradativamente aumentava a intensidade até me deixar completamente arfante em seus braços. Era sempre assim, ele me deixava completamente sem fôlego com um simples beijo. Meu corpo inteiro parecia se incendiar com cada pequeno toque. Eu já estava viciado em seu gosto, seu cheiro, em cada pequeno detalhe dele.

- Como vai ser agora? – perguntei ainda de olhos fechados, minhas mãos agarradas aos finos cabelos dele, era tão bom acariciá-lo na nuca, deixar meus dedos deslizarem pela pele macia sentindo-o se arrepiar com a mais simples caricia.

- Temos um mundo de opções! – exclamou feliz mordiscando meu pescoço.

- Nada disso! – disse firme me separando dele e sorrindo diante do olhar contrariado, todos os olhares dele eram tão intensos – Você vai para a faculdade se tornar um Grande Mestre de Poções, assim como o padrinho de seu pai, diretor da casa da Sonserina e de Hogwarts, aquele que carrego o nome, Severus Snape.

Scorpius riu, na verdade ele gargalhou me puxando pela cintura e me rodando no ar. Ele conhecia seu próprio discurso inflamado em defesa do ex-diretor. Quando Scorpius e meu pai falavam do ex-diretor era um dos raros momentos que eu via a chama viva nos olhos do papai, era nesses momentos que eu entendia como ele poderia ser Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu-e-venceu-o-maior-bruxo-das-trevas-que-existiu. Eu mesmo passei a amar e respeitar meu segundo nome após tanto ouvir Scorpius, tio Draco e meu pai falando do passado. Às vezes eu achava estranho conhecer em carne e osso pessoas que fazem parte da história do Mundo Bruxo, pior ainda, ser filho de uma delas. Sempre senti um arrepio ao ler o nome do meu pai e tios nos livros e saber que parte da história da minha família seria estudada por bruxos durante muitos e muitos anos.

- Não quero te deixar Al. – Scorpius deu um suspiro sofrido, depois de parar de me rodar feito um louco, e se agarrou ainda mais em mim. Às vezes ele parecia apenas um menininho carente querendo proteção.

Rolei os olhos puxando-o para um beijo. Eu tinha um mundo pela frente, mas sabia que também não queria deixá-lo, minhas duvidas se dissipavam diante daqueles olhos de um dia nublado tão cheios de ternura e amor.

- Sabia que você falaria algo assim... – disse contra seus lábios, olhando-o dentro de seus olhos cinzentos com matizes de verde – Mas não vou te deixar, vou cursar Arqueologia Mágica.

Scorpius piscou algumas vezes e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Arqueologia Mágica?

Abri um enorme sorriso e passe as próximas discursando animadamente sobre a matéria para completo desespero de Scorpius.

OoOoOoO

Scorpius sabia que eu odiava surpresas. Não exatamente odiar, mas eu me sentia desconfortável em não ter total controle sobre a situação e surpresas realmente me faziam perder o controle, porém aqui estou eu, vendado, sendo levado pelo meu querido namorado, Scorpius.

Nossas aulas começariam em poucos dias e não tivemos direito a férias, tinha sido tudo tão corrido e tumultuado, provas, entrevistas, conversas sem fim. Eu tinha sido ingênuo de achar que bastaria apresentar nossos diplomas e estaríamos dentro da Universidade. Eu não conhecia os tormentos dos terríveis e assustadores processos de seleção.

Agora eu entendo porque James seguiu a carreira de auror. Teria sido bem mais pratico. Passou no exame físico está dentro, reprovou está fora. Nada de dramas e toda essa confusão. Fico imaginando Lily que já é nervosa e detalhista por natureza quando terminar Hogwarts e tiver que passar por toda essa burocracia. Tenho certeza que minha irmãzinha vai surtar e tenho pena da pobre alma que estiver junto dela nessa jornada.

Independente de qualquer coisa, o que importa é que eu e Scorpius estamos dentro e juntos, isso basta para me deixar muito feliz. Eu ficaria ainda mais feliz se soubesse para onde esse loirinho que me tira do sério está me levando.

- Scorp... – chamei angustiado.

- Ainda não. – ele me respondeu, mas eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele segurava o riso.

- Para onde você está me levando Scorp? – pedi quase suplicando, realmente odiava não saber.

- Você vai ver logo seu curioso. – eu quase podia ver o sorriso torto em seus lábios.

Fiz bico e recebi um selinho por isso.

- Você sabe que não gosto de surpresas.

Scorpius riu.

- Aposto que vai gostar dessa.

Respirei fundo e soltei todo o ar pela boca. Não adiantava discutir com esse teimoso. Ele tinha aparecido com seu pai lá em casa para me buscar. Nos últimos meses a presença do tio Draco era quase diária e eu apostava inclusive que ele estava dormindo por lá também. Lily parecia radiante e pela primeira vez não quis ir para casa da vovó Molly, em vez disso pediu para o tio Draco convencer o papai a deixar o Nathan passar um tempo com eles, claro que tio Ron surtaria se tentássemos levar um Zabine ou um Malfoy para a Toca, por isso nossas visitas se resumiram a um único almoço, que papai levou o tio Draco e saiu antes da sobremesa. Eu e Lily ainda ouvimos tio Ron gritar dizendo que o tio Draco iria destruir a vida do papai. "_O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver_", já dizia o ditado trouxa, pois foi exatamente o tio Draco que trouxe o papai de volta.

James não foi nesse almoço, pois estava participando de um treinamento especial, o que deixou meu pai um pouco desconfiado. Teddy estava lá. Lily se recusou a falar com ele, mas eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo, eu sabia de todo o mal que ele tinha feito a minha família, mas Teddy também fazia parte do meu passado, ele era indiretamente responsável por aquilo que eu sou hoje. Não dá para simplesmente fingir que ele não existia. Teddy estava mudado. Parecia tão mais maduro e seguro. Também havia uma melancolia suave em seus olhos. Percebi que tio George não tirava os olhos dele, daquele canto escondido em que ele ficava nas reuniões de família, tentando camuflar sua presença. Eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas achei aquilo muito suspeito.

Um puxão na minha mão me fez voltar para meus problemas imediatos e com um suspiro perguntei mais uma vez para Scorpius para onde estávamos indo.

- Calma! – ele continuava a rir da minha impaciência.

- Porque não aparatamos? – perguntei emburrado.

- E perder toda essa sua impaciência? – eu juro que podia ver aquele sorriso aberto e luminoso dele. Scorpius tinha muita sorte deu amá-lo muito, pois minha vontade era de voar e destroçar aquele pescoço fino, de pele branca e macia, perfeita para morder, talvez de castigo eu devesse deixar algumas marcas naquela pele perfeita dele.

- Chegamos! – ele anunciou feliz retirando a venda.

Eu pisquei atordoado pela repentina volta da luz. Pisquei mais uma vez olhando ao redor. Estávamos num apartamento. Não era pequeno, mas também não era nada grandioso. Confortável seria uma boa definição. Cozinha ampla, banheiro com banheira, uma sala muito agradável, sacada e ainda por cima era perto da Universidade.

- De quem é? – perguntei ainda olhando pela sacada.

- Nosso! – ele anunciou encostando seu corpo no meu, suas mãos grandes e firmes deslizando pela minha cintura me puxando para si.

- Como assim nosso? – perguntei me virando para ele enlaçando seu pescoço com meus braços.

Scorpius olhou fundo nos meus olhos me deixando totalmente arrepiado, seu nariz deslizou pelo meu rosto indo até o lóbulo da minha orelha que ele mordiscou antes de sussurrar:

- Quer casar comigo?

Joguei minha cabeça para trás deixando meu pescoço livre para seus ataques e ele não recusou meu pedido passando a dar toda a atenção aquela área.

- Deixa de ser bobo Scorp, nos terminamos agora a escola. – disse em meio a suspiros, ele interrompeu o ataque e me fitou nos olhos.

- Só para você saber eu não vou desistir. – disse sério.

Sorri e tive certeza que até meus olhos estavam brilhando.

- Eu sei... – respondi num sussurro rouco.

Scorpius me deu um selinho e me soltou passando a mão pelos cabelos que eu tinha desarrumado.

- Ganhamos de presente do meu pai pela formatura. – disse ele com um sorriso torto – Eu acho que ele apenas queria nos correr de casa.

- Com certeza! – respondo sorrindo, tio Draco não estava feliz de nos ter tão por perto e dividindo a atenção do papai.

- Gostou? – ele me perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, Scorpius Malfoy não fazia idéia de como ficava sexy fazendo aquela expressão.

- Adorei!

Scorpius riu e passou a língua pelos lábios de uma maneira extremamente sensual, seus olhos pareciam querer me comer ali e agora, sentiu um calafrio percorrer o corpo.

- Quer testar a cama que eu comprei para você?

Certo. Aquele loiro estava querendo transformar meu corpo em geléia.

- Adoraria...

As palavras mal tinham saído da minha boca e eu já estava sendo levado para o quarto em meio a beijos e mordidas, nossas roupas ficando pelo caminho, mas isso não importava. O que importava era sentir a pele dele contra a minha, o coração disparado, o gosto, a respiração entrecortada. As caricias que incendiavam meu corpo e me faziam tremer inteiro. Tudo o que me importava era ter Scorpius dentro de mim o mais rápido possível.

OoOoOoO

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Eu demorei. Muito. Demais. Um mês e onze dias. Me perdoem. Eu disse que fim de ano e inicio seria complicado e para piorar meu pai ainda ficou doente. Minha vida tá uma correria, mas como sempre tinha alguém me perguntando sobre a atualização da fic arrumei um tempinho para concluir esse capítulo... Bom, como eu já tinha dito estamos na reta final, nossos casais lindos e maravilhosos finalmente tendo sua tão esperada paz, quer dizer, não prometo exatamente paz para todos... rsrsrsrs... Beijinhos..._


	25. Apenas meu, Harry James Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 25 – Apenas meu, por Harry James Potter _

Eu estava sentado na escrivaninha olhando perdido pela janela do escritório, eu nem sabia há quantos anos aquela janela não era aberta, talvez desde a trágica morte de Ginny, talvez antes, contudo essa não era uma informação importante, o fato da luz ter voltado aquele lugar e o cheiro ter se tornado mais suave não tinha nada haver com a minha atual preocupação. O assunto era muito mais simples e mil vezes mais difícil de aceitar.

Minha menininha, Lilly Luna Potter, estava namorando.

Como foi que eu demorei tanto tempo para perceber que meus filhos estavam crescendo? Onde eu estava que não vi os anos passarem? Sinto como se uma parte da minha vida tivesse sido arrancada de mim.

Parecia que tinha sido ontem que eu a tinha em meus braços, um pequeno bebê cheio de bordados rosas, sorri entendendo que o excesso de rosa que Ginny e a Sra. Weasey usaram na caçula tenha tido o efeito de sua atual aversão para a cor tão comum entre as meninas. Minha Lilly detestava rosa ou coisas excessivamente delicadas, talvez essa fosse a razão do meu medo. Passei a mão pelo rosto me sentindo cansado. Eu ainda me sentia acordar de um profundo sono, ou talvez um longo pesadelo. Eu estava contando os dias em que estava "_limpo_" como Malfoy gostava de dizer. Meu eu antigo não se importaria com minha filhinha namorando. Céus! Se o que lembro for real coisas bem piores aconteceram debaixo desse teto sem que eu me importasse, mas essa notícia repentina me pareceu tão assustadora.

Minha menininha.

Namorando.

Um sonserino.

Um Zabine.

Já não bastava dois Malfoy na nossas vidas precisava de um Zabine também? Não que eu estivesse realmente reclamando. Scorpius é um bom garoto e trata muito bem Albus, não posso reclamar daqueles dois, por tudo o que aconteceu é um milagre ver a vida seguindo seu rumo normal para eles, ou pelo menos o mais normal que pode ser a vida de dois bruxos filhos de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Me orgulho muito do homem que Albus se tornou.

Agora quanto a Draco Malfoy, esse eu espero que tenha entendido que não deve jamais sair do meu lado, aquele sonserino petulante ainda tem coragem de desaparecer em alguns momentos, mas pelo menos agora eu sei sempre onde ele está, assim como Lucius, Draco passa uma quantidade assustadora de tempo perdido dentro do Ministério da Magia, deve ser uma herança de jogos políticos herdados do pai. Não consigo deixar de sorrir cada vez que lembro do tom pálido de suas feições quando lhe presenteei com o colar, somente essa imagem dele já era capaz de me deixar duro. Merlin! Eu realmente preciso manter minhas mãos em cima dele o máximo de tempo possível.

- Que sorrisinho sacana é esse Potter?

O tom arrastado vindo da porta, apenas me vez abrir ainda mais o sorriso.

- Estava me lembrando de quando te dei esse colar.

Aqueles olhos cinzentos se estreitando para mim eram uma maravilha. Eu sabia que aquilo o deixava irritado, mas também parecia que Malfoy sentia orgulho de ostentar aquele colar, se bem que colar era uma maneira delicada de chamar a coleira negra com o nome POTTER gravado em prata, para mim era uma peça muito interessante e combinava com a pele clara dele, tinha adquirido uma tara estranha de vê-lo usando apenas aquela coleira de quatro, era uma visão muito tentadora, principalmente por Malfoy ficar irritado com isso. Eu gostava de irrita-lo de todas a maneiras.

- Nunca imaginei que você gostasse desse tipo de coisa.

Ah! Aquele olhar irritado que eu tanto gosto, me dá vontade de fazer outras coisas e marcar aquela pele delicada.

- Venha aqui!

Meu tom saiu firme enquanto eu me afastava da mesa.

- Potter!

Ele podia reclamar, mas ele andava até mim, ele sempre vinha, se ele não viesse seria muito pior para ele. Eu gostava também quando ele me desobedecia, assim eu podia me deixar levar naquele corpo magro, talvez eu estivesse começando a me viciar nele.

- O que foi Harry?

Esse loiro devia fazer de propósito, ele sabe como sua voz rouca me deixa alucinado, ainda mais nesse tom manso tão próximo ao ouvido. Malfoy gostava de brincar de me seduzir e eu gostava de tê-lo ali, no meu colo, a minha disposição. Gostava de soltar botão por botão das vestes dele marcando a pele com beijos, eu gostava do sabor dele, gostava dos gemidos fracos, das mãos que se agarravam em meus cabelos, porém o que eu mais gostava era de ver aquele rosto sempre tão sério e frio, corado com os lábios entreabertos.

- Estava pensando em Lilly.

Ele sabia me ler como ninguém, as vezes penso que nem mesmo Hermione nos tempos de Hogwarts conseguia me ler como Malfoy. Eu nunca gastei muito tempo tentando entender, era mais fácil responder o que ele realmente queria saber, Malfoy podia se tornar muito manhoso quando eu não respondia. Ele riu e sua risada fez seu corpo ondular contra o meu, agarrei sua cintura puxando-o para mais perto, sentindo que ele estava tão duro quanto eu.

- Não é engraçado.

Respondi atacando seu pescoço, deixando a pele avermelhada. Me deliciei com o gemido que ele não conseguiu segurar quando deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo apertando aquela bunda redonda.

- Não acredito que ainda está se remoendo por isso. – ouvi a voz arrastada de Malfoy no meu ouvido me enlouquecendo.

- É a minha menininha! – exclamei ofendido mordendo seu ombro mais forte do que deveria arrancando um gemido mais alto dele.

- Ela não é mais uma menininha. – ouvi-o ofegante, sempre achei interessante Malfoy manter a conversa mesmo com todas as minhas provocações – Ela está no sétimo ano, na idade dela você está viajando o mundo com seus amiguinhos.

- Não era exatamente viajar o mundo. – respondi num meio sorriso mordiscando seu queixo quadrado. Malfoy tinha essa facilidade de me fazer sorrir e me irritar, mas no fundo eu gostava disso.

- Que seja. – ele deu de ombros como não se importasse jogando o pescoço para trás me dando todo o acesso que eu queria.

Não iria demorar muito tempo até eu arrancar as roupas dele, me levantei segurando-o firme no colo e joguei-o em cima da mesa, pouco me importando com os papeis que eu estava analisando antes dele entrar. Nada daquilo importava com Draco Malfoy na minha frente.

- Harry! - ele exclamou assustado, mas não deixei que ele continuasse sua reclamação, pois cobri seus lábios com os meus. O sabor dos lábios dele eram únicos, abri a camisa e vi a marca roxa em sua costela, onde Ron havia lhe dado um soco, eu não entendia porque Draco não havia retirado aquela marca com feitiço ou curado-o imediatamente, quando eu perguntava, ele sempre respondi que era para me lembrar de quem eram meus amigos e o que eles poderiam fazer com ele.

- Desculpe por Ron. – sussurrei passando meus lábios pelo machucado, eu não gostava de ver marcas de outros na sua pele, apenas eu poderia marca-lo. Eu não costumava me desculpar também, mas Malfoy tinha deixado claro o quanto não queria ter ido aquele almoço e listado tudo o que poderia dar errado.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos acariciando meus ombros.

- Foi culpa minha também deixá-lo ver o colar. – sorri vendo-o tocar a gargantilha no pescoço, a peça realmente se destacava na pele delicada, mordi o local fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

- Mas eu te dei para você mostrar para o mundo! – exclamei feliz continuando a mordiscar todo o seu corpo, pescoço, ombros, mamilos, abdómen, quadril, a parte interna da coxa grossa...

- Tão discreto...

O sussurro dele me fazia perder o juízo.

- Geme Malfoy... Geme pra mim... Geme como uma maldita puta...

Eu precisava ouvi-lo, os sons que ele fazia me deixavam louco, eram inebriantes.

- Eu não sou uma puta Potter...

O tom irritado apenas me fazia apertar seu corpo com mais força, querer entrar ainda mais fundo, fazê-lo perder totalmente a consciência e se deixar levar.

- Você é... Você é uma puta... A minha puta particular...

O sabor dos lábios dele me embriagavam, eram perfeitos e muito melhores que qualquer bebida que eu já havia experimentado, e eu já havia provado coisas demais nos últimos anos para ter certeza que aquele gosto era melhor que qualquer néctar dos deuses que pudesse existir. A textura e o aroma da pele, o toque macio dos lábios, o acelerar do coração dele contra o meu.

- Ahhhhhh

Um frenesi interno me inquietava sempre que o piossuia, era como se a vida toda; eu esperassem por esses momentos. Sentia os dedos longos em minha pele, o toque firme e delicado, a respiração quente e descompassada, os beijos e gemidos.

- Isso! Geme mais... deixa eu ouvir sua voz...

Minhas mãos tocavam seu corpo por toda parte, a pele arrepiada pelo toque dos corpos já suados, o movimento de vai e vem que me fascinava. Eu poderia possui-lo por horas, dias e meses e nunca me cansaria daquela visão.

- Vá... á... Vá a merda Potter...

Draco se contorcia e gemia. Cada toque meu o fazia xingar e sussurrar meu nome, eu gostava de morder seus lábios, morder seus dedos, sua mão, o que ele quisesse deixar na frente, eu gostava de meter cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido naquele corpo quente.

- Você gosta assim não é?

Meus sentidos estavam muito mais aguçados, meus instintos mais aflorados, aquelas sensações só me faziam pensar em querer mais, em ter mais dele, eu precisava de muito mais para me considerar minimamente satisfeito.

- Ahh... Ahhh... Ahhhh

Enchi minhas mãos com as nádegas brancas me arremetendo ainda mais fundo, deslizei mais minhas mãos e quase sorri ao ouvir o grito estrangulado que ele deu ao ter seu pau massageado por mim, não era sempre que eu fazia aquilo, mas ele parecia tão duro e tentador na minha frente.

- Você gosta bem forte não é sua puta...

Era lindo ver Draco arquear todo o corpo, ofegante de prazer. Os dedos finos agarravam minha pele a ponto de tirar sangue, mas aquela fina dor apenas me excitava ainda mais.

- Paa...raa... Para... – ouvi a voz rouca arfar em meio aos gemidos – Para de me chamar de puta...

Puxei aqueles fios loiros e macios encarando os olhos de um azul impossível escurecidos pelo desejo e quase me perdendo neles.

- Você é minha puta! – disse sério antes de puxá-lo para um beijo de posse e controle. Aquele maldito iria entender que me pertencia. Sorri em meio ao beijo ouvindo gemer em minha boca acariciando meus cabelos com seu toque suave. Sua língua dançava com a minha como uma virgem, seduzindo e atiçando. Era o paraíso e o inferno juntos. Era tudo o que eu queria e precisava.

Meti mais fundo extasiado com seus gemidos marcando aquela pele pálida como minha, porque ela era minha, todo aquele corpo me pertencia. Não deixaria ninguém mais tocá-lo. Draco Malfoy me pertencia. Aumentei o ritmo sabendo que não me demoraria muito mais. Eu estava louco. Ele me enlouquecia.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da autora:_

_Após exatos três meses, surge um novo capítulo. Eu ainda estou passando por dificuldades em me adaptar aos novos ambientes, mas aos poucos novos projetos e capítulos estão surgindo. _

_Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando esse trabalho e, por favor, comentem..._

_Beijinhos..._


	26. Não importa, James Sirius Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais**

_Capítulo 26 – Não importa, por James Sirius Potter_

Suspirei observando o corpo forte e moreno se vestir a minha frente, tinha sido dessa maneira nos últimos meses, Kayser vinha ao meu quarto no meio da noite, tínhamos ardentes horas de um sexo avassalador, depois ele se vestia e saia como se nada tivesse acontecido entre aquelas quatro paredes, bem antes do amanhecer.

Às vezes me pegava lembrando de Teddy e percebia que pelo menos com ele, apesar de todo o doentio da relação, eu normalmente acordava em seus braços com nossos corpos entrelaçados, às vezes com Albus na mesma cama e muitas vezes eu era acordado com carícias e beijos pelo corpo com o moreno desejando mais uma rodada.

Eu não podia dizer que odiava Teddy, nem ao menos que todo o sentimento que eu possuía por ele já havia acabado, em alguns momentos eu gostaria de reencontra-lo. Eu sei que ele está bem, mas será que isso é realmente verdade, eu conheço aqueles olhos dourados melhor do que ninguém e me preocupo, porém não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.

Teddy era carinhoso do seu jeito, possessivo e violento, contudo haviam beijos, promessas, toques, o calor do corpo junto ao meu, porém aquilo não existia com Kayser, não existia mesmo. Durante todo esse tempo desde que ele me emparedou naquele corredor até finalmente me possuir no chuveiro do vestiário, nós nunca tivemos uma conversa real, nem mesmo uma meia conversa que não se resumisse a suspiros e gemidos, principalmente da minha parte. Kayser não gosta de falar, nem ao menos gosta de gemidos escandalosos, minha sorte é que eu sempre estive acostumado a escondê-los. Ele também não falava comigo pelos corredores além do necessário e nunca, nunca mesmo eu tinha acordado em seus braços, na verdade ele nunca nem tinha dormido ali na minha cama, por diversas vezes me imaginei adormecendo com o corpo quente dele contra o meu, mas parecia um sonho distante.

Kayser também não permitia que eu chegasse perto do seu dormitório. Algumas vezes eu ria achando um exagero toda aquela preocupação e não entendia porque o mistério, eu sabia que namorar na Escola de Aurores era proibido, mas existiam vários casais por ali, como era o caso do meu colega de quarto Justin que vivia enfurnado no quarto da Alicia. Eu sei que também pesa o fato dele ser um professor e eu um aluno e eu sei que não sou qualquer aluno, tem toda a merda deu ser filho do Chefe dos Aurores e toda aquela palhaçada sem o menor cabimento pra cima do meu pai, porque eu conheço meu pai o suficiente para não leva-lo tão a sério assim, certo, ele ainda é minha inspiração e eu adoraria voltar a ataca-lo, mas é uma pena o tio Draco estar sempre presente quando ele se passa na bebida, agora é ele que se farta no meu pai alegrinho, às vezes tenho vontade de rir quando Albus manda alguma mensagem reclamando dos sons dos dois.

Eu amo meu pai e estou feliz por ele estar feliz.

Também estou feliz por Albus, eu sei que fui estupido com ele e meu irmãozinho ainda me perdoou, mas agora que estou distante de tudo aquilo, vejo como Scorpius faz bem ao meu irmão, ao contrario de mim que só ajudei o Teddy a destrui-lo.

Mas isso são águas passadas.

Meu atual grande problema é aquele homem de ombros largos e músculos definidos que não quer parar na minha cama de nenhuma maneira, eu já tentei de tudo, deixo-o fazer tudo o que quer, me entrego por inteiro, não é nenhum sacrifício, já estou mais do que acostumado a qualquer tipo de coisa e comparado ao Teddy, Kayser até que é bem normalzinho. Já tentei fazer bico, implorar, gritar, fazer escândalo e tudo que consegui foi ser ignorado ou levar um tapa na cara. Minha parte masoquista vibrou quando ele me bateu, mas o idiota nem se aproveitou, simplesmente foi embora sem fazer nada me deixando cheio de tesão.

Eu não sei mais o que faço.

Rolei na cama e gritei contra o travesseiro, aquilo era tão frustrante. Meu corpo estava dolorido, mas eu gostava, apaguei agarrado ao travesseiro imaginando que Kayser estava ali comigo.

Olhei para o relógio sem nenhuma disposição de levantar naquela manhã, aquele era um dos enfadonhos dias de visitação dos familiares a Escola de Aurores, eu sabia que meu pai não viria, a presença dele ali só causaria um grande tumulto, Albus, apesar de me perdoar não tinha ido me ver nenhuma vez e eu duvidava que isso fosse mudar hoje, Lilly estava em Hogwarts, então só sobrava o restante dos Weasleys e eles, felizmente, não apareciam também por ali. Tudo o que eu não precisava era a vovó apertando minhas bochechas e dizendo que estou muito magro.

Revirei mais uma vez na cama e decidi por fim, me levantar. Não tinha nenhuma visita, mas podia encontrar o pessoal, eu raramente saia do quarto nesses dias cheios, contudo não estava com disposição de ficar morgando na cama. Vesti meu uniforme e eu nunca iria entender porque precisávamos usar o uniforme mesmo no dia de dispensa, mas não estava com humor de levar nenhuma advertência, ainda mais na frente de várias pessoas e eu conhecia meia dúzia de professores que adorariam fazer isso apenas para poderem humilhar o filhinho do Chefe dos Aurores, eu não podia dar nenhum motivo para eles.

Andei pelos corredores, entediado, até visualizar uma pessoa vindo em minha direção. Era uma mulher com uma criança no colo. Ela era alta e seus cabelos dourados caiam em cachos pelas costas, ela me lembrava um pouco a tia Fleur que parecia desfilar em vez de andar. Ela tinha um sorriso enorme quando parou na minha frente.

- Você é o filho do Harry Potter não é?

Ela perguntou e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Meu marido falou que você estava estudando aqui, mas nunca tinha te encontrado.

Eu olhei para o lado passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu não sou muito de sair nesses dias de visita.

Respondi meio evasivo, não gostava de conversar e toda vez que o assunto começava com "Você é filho de Harry Potter?" eu já podia contar que era algum fã de meu pai, bem obvio.

- Meu filho mais velho é um grande fã do seu pai.

Eu sabia. Odiava isso. Eu sempre estaria a sombra do grande Harry Potter, eu quase tinha vontade de rir, se eles soubessem como era o grande herói gemendo, mas esse não era o tipo de pensamento para se ter ou se compartilhar por aí.

- Você deve ter aulas com ele...

A mulher continuou a falar enquanto a criança em seu colo sorria para mim.

- Desculpe?

Ela riu. Eu odiava o sorriso compreensivo das mulheres, eu ficava muito feliz de Lilly não ser assim, normalmente ela me dava um tapa na nuca, mas aquela não era o tipo de reação para se ter com um desconhecido de qualquer maneira.

- Meu marido deve ser seu treinador.

- Ah sim... - disse desinteressado - E quem é seu marido?

- Ele está ali com meu filho, tenho certeza que John vai adorar conhec...

Eu simplesmente me desliguei do que aquela mulher dizia, no lugar onde ela apontava estava Kayser com seu uniforme impecável e um garotinho de sete ou oito anos segurando firme em sua mão, eu mal percebi quando a mulher o chamou e o olhar sério dele quando me viu ali.

Kayser era casado.

Por isso os encontros escondidos, por isso toda a preocupação, por isso todo aquele inferno de distanciamento, por isso não podia chegar perto do seu alojamento, provavelmente deveriam ter fotos dos filhos e da esposa lá. Ele nunca mi disse e eu como quase não converso com os outros recrutas nunca perguntei, não era o tipo de coisa que se pergunta por aí quando todos tem raiva de você.

Engoli em seco ao vê-lo se aproximar, entrei em modo automático ao ser interrogado pelo pequeno John sobre meu pai, minhas mãos tremiam e tudo o que eu queria era sair dali, fugir daquela situação tão... Estranha.

Com uma desculpa qualquer voltei para o meu quarto e permaneci lá até a noite chegar.

Na madrugada Kayser veio ao meu quarto, entrou, me marcou inteiro com mordidas e tapas que me deixariam roxo por dias e por fim ele foi embora sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Agora eu encarava a porta fechada enquanto meu corpo implorava por cuidados. Soltei o ar dos pulmões e me deixei largado na cama, eu sabia que Kayser iria continuar voltando.

Eu conhecia aquele ciclo possessivo e sem cuidado e para mim, no fundo, não importava.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Claro, se eu demorasse mais uma semana poderia ficar melhor, mas acho que ficou bom... Meu coração está em pranto, pois a fic está acabando..._

_Pra quem estava com saudade do casal fofo, o próximo capítulo é do Scorpius! E depois Draco Malfoy! Podem falar, vocês querem os capítulos dos loirinhos que eu sei... rsrsrsrsrs..._

_Espero que gostem e por favor comentem, assim eu me motivo e posto outro capítulo mais rápido..._

_Beijinhos..._


	27. Talvez não, Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais**

_Capítulo 27 – Talvez não, por Scorpius Malfoy_

Eu estava feliz.

Tudo parecia perfeito, tão perfeito que eu tinha medo em descobrir que minha vida não passava de um sonho bom e logo eu acordaria para todo aquele inferno de não possuir Albus e vê-lo se destruindo pelo irmão.

Eu sempre rezava todas as manhãs para que isso não acontecesse e só abria os olhos ao sentir o corpo quente dele junto ao meu.

_- Bom dia! _- a voz saia meio rouca e Albus custava a abrir os olhos piscando-os delicadamente como se estivesse se acostumando a luz da manhã, para então se alongar como um gato, abrir um sorriso brilhante e voltar a se enroscar em meu corpo pedindo mais alguns minutinhos de sono.

Era maravilhoso acordar todos os dias com Albus em meus braços. Era trabalhoso termos que lidar com todos os problemas de uma vida a dois. Ele não era exatamente sociável nas primeiras horas e eu admitia que me tornava manhoso demais quando estava próximo de algum evento importante. Albus não ligava para organização e eu era sistemático. Era engraçado nós nunca termos percebido esses detalhes no tempo de escola.

_- Onde está minha camiseta?_

_- Na terceira prateleira do armário._

_- QUE TERCEIRA PRATELEIRA?_

_- Aqui!_

_- Eu queria a verde!_

_- Você buscou quando mandou o elfo levar para lavar?_

_- O elfo não devolve?_

_- Se você não pedir, não!_

A vida era maravilhosa. Eu nunca imaginei que poderia ser tão boa assim, tão calma, apesar de existirem brigas. Eu e Albus somos geniosos e uma vez passamos dois dias inteiros brigados, não lembro exatamente por qual motivo, mas foi difícil dar o braço a torcer e me render aos seus beijos.

Albus era meu ponto fraco. Ele sabia disso e se aproveitava, me fazendo simplesmente seguir na direção que ele quisesse, por mais que eu tentasse me impor, no fim, era Albus que ditava as regras daquela convivência.

Ele inclusive tinha me expulsado da cama uma vez!

_- Eu não vou dormir com você!_

_- Problema seu!_

_- FORA!_

_- Mas é minha casa!_

_- Nossa casa! E hoje você vai dormir no sofá!_

Juro que fiquei chocado, mas acho que eu também sou o ponto fraco dele, pois Albus sempre cede quando faço minha melhor carinha de cachorro abandonado.

Papai e Harry nos mandam cartas regularmente, a maioria destinada a Albus, às vezes eu tenho ciúmes de meu pai ser tão ligado aos Potter, mas é um sentimento passageiro, eu sempre serei o filho querido de Draco Malfoy. As cartas dele normalmente são curtas me dando conselhos ou alguma informação que ele julga que será importante, e invariavelmente elas serão. Harry me mandou apenas uma carta, não exatamente uma carta, mas uma ameaça explicita para que eu não fizesse nenhum mal a Albus, era um incentivo a mais para meu excesso de zelo para com meu querido... Namorado?

Eu queria que ele fosse meu noivo e apesar deu continuar a pedi-lo em casamento em momentos que me sinto tão feliz que parece que meu coração vai explodir, ele continua a rir e apenas dizer que ainda somos muito jovens, que ainda temos toda a faculdade pela frente. Sinto meu coração murchar nesses momentos e às vezes penso que talvez Albus não queira estar realmente ligado a mim. Talvez, ele esteja apenas curtindo o momento.

_- Casa comigo?_

_- Deixa de ser bobo, Scorp, nós já moramos juntos!_

_- Então podemos oficializar!_

_- Nós nem terminamos a faculdade!_

_- Então quando terminarmos?_

_- Quem sabe..._

Meu peito dói e eu, normalmente, balanço a cabeça me livrando desse tipo de pensamento insano.

Eu sei que ele me ama, o fato dele não aceitar se casar é apenas um detalhe, não é nada demais, não é um motivo para eu me sentir inseguro cada vez que ele se atrasa ou diz que vai sair com seus amigos do curso.

Eu sei que somos feitos um para o outro.

Albus sempre diz que um anel, é apenas um anel, não é nada demais, mas eu sou um Malfoy, venho de uma linhagem milenar. Minha essência clama por uma ligação, um compromisso, uma família, nessas horas Albus apenas revira os olhos e me diz que se quero uma "família completa e feliz", eu deveria me casar com uma mulher, pois ele não pode me dar um herdeiro.

Eu não quero um herdeiro! Eu quero Albus Severus Potter, com uma aliança de união no dedo, para poder apresenta-lo como meu esposo, meu marido, meu companheiro e meu amor. Claro que Albus simplesmente não entende nada disso. Albus é pratico. Já estávamos vivendo juntos, não era necessário mais nada para oficializar a nossa união.

Pensando bem era besteira minha, mas eu desejava tanto. Um dia pensei em escrever para meu pai, falar com ele sobre esse meu desejo, mas logo desisti. Provavelmente ele diria que Albus estava certo. Que era uma besteira minha, afinal nós já morávamos juntos.

Eu não podia negar que tudo era perfeito, eu realmente tinha Albus em meus braços, eu podia me perder em seus olhos e desfrutar do seu corpo, mas... Pra mim... Pro meu coração, estava faltando algo. No fundo eu sabia que estava sendo apenas egoísta, talvez eu fosse apenas um garotinho mimado que não tinha ganhado o presente que queria.

_- Eu te amo Al!_

_- Também..._

Talvez eu devesse deixar pra lá, deixar a vida seguir seu rumo e desistir desse sonho infantil de casar, eu realmente não era uma menininha bobinha para ficar alimentando essa esperança sem sentido.

_- Scorp?_

_- Oi!_

_- Eu te amo, tanto que às vezes acho que vou sufocar._

Ou talvez não.

OoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu queria um capítulo maior, mas ele não saiu, por mais que eu tenha tentado. Acho que o Scorpius não estava muito falante depois de ter sumido... rsrsrsrsrs... Beijinhos..._


	28. Objeto, Draco Malfoy

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais**

_Capítulo 28 – Objeto, por Draco Malfoy_

Eu sabia que não deveria me importar. Eu sempre soube que Harry estava quebrado desde o início, que aquele garotinho infantil que eu havia encontrado no trem na primeira viagem para Hogwarts tinha sido manipulado e moldado de tantas maneiras destorcidas, que não havia volta. Claro, eu também havia sido moldado, mas ao contrario de Harry eu sempre soube o que iria acontecer. Eu fui preparado para sentir aquela dor.

Mesmo preparado doeu mais do que o esperado.

Harry queria apenas ser feliz, ele achou que podia apenas viver um conto de fadas, mas a vida dele nunca havia sido um conto de fadas, não era um final feliz.

A esposa não via o Harry, para ela, ele era apenas o Harry Potter, o garoto-que-sobreviveu, o herói do Mundo Mágico, o homem de sucesso e o desejo de nove em cada dez bruxas no Profeta Diário. Ginny queria a fama e o luxo que vinham com o sobrenome famoso, ela nunca se importou em como ele se sentia ou o que ele fazia ao deixar a cama de madrugada e vagar sem rumo pelas ruas frias.

O passado não podia ser esquecido.

Eu sempre fui fascinado por Harry, por sua garra e coragem, não era atoa que ele era um grifinório. A carreira de auror sempre foi a cara dele. A imagem de herói combinava com ele, com a imagem que tinham dele, com o amor e necessidade de ajudar desmedidas que ele sempre possuiu.

Harry nunca perguntou o que eu tanto faço no Ministério da Magia. Não sei se me sinto magoado ou feliz por não ter que dar explicações, a cada dia é mais difícil mentir para aqueles olhos verdes.

- Aqui está o relatório. - disse me sentando em frente a mesa grande.

- Então você finalmente o dobrou. - respondeu o homem a minha frente com um sorriso sínico.

Apenas o encarei irritado.

- Vamos Malfoy! - riu o homem - O departamento inteiro sabe que você sempre quis se enfiar nas calças do Potter.

- Olha como fala Juntsus. - rosnei, mas não havia muito o que fazer, eu não poderia simplesmente amaldiçoar meu chefe direto, por mais que ele merecesse, principalmente quando estava de bom humor.

- Até mesmo a falecida sabia... - comentou o chefe se apoiando na mesa - Sabe que ela te queria fora do caso, não sabe.

- Ela não deveria saber do caso. - respondo seco, tudo o que eu queria era voltar para casa, para os braços de Harry.

- Ela só soube por que você não foi discreto, não é mesmo Malfoy. - o homem voltou a sorrir - Nunca entendi porque você não contou quem a matou.

- Não fazia parte do meu trabalho. - grunhi irritado.

- Onde você estava naquele dia Malfoy? - perguntou Juntsus de repente.

- Você sabe onde eu estava. - rebati sentindo minha irritação aumentar.

Juntsus concordou com a cabeça.

- Com seu amado Potter. - ele voltou a me fitar - Você até mesmo usa uma coleira com o nome dele.

Automaticamente toquei a gargantilha em meu pescoço, as vezes esquecia que ela estava ali, uma prova de que eu pertencia aquele auror extremamente ciumento. Harry não fazia questão de me esconder, na verdade, ele parecia interessado que todos soubessem a quem eu pertencia e assim se mantivessem bem afastados.

Uma parte de mim se sentia envaidecida e outra espumava de ódio de todo esse controle.

Joguei o papel na mesa dele e me levantei, não queria mais ficar naquele lugar.

- O que é isso Malfoy? - Juntsus me perguntou curioso observando o papel.

- Não sabe ler? - devolvi a pergunta irônico.

- Não existem ex-Inomináveis Malfoy! - havia um brilho estranho nos olhos do homem, como se ele já estivesse esperando por minha carta de demissão.

- Eu vou continuar cuidando dele. - disse me aproximando da porta.

- Eu sei que vai. - o ouvi falar as minhas costas e antes que eu deixasse a sala ainda escutei suas ultimas palavras - Boa sorte!

Suspirei aliviado e abri um sorriso torto me encaminhando para o Quartel dos Aurores. Aquela vida não era perfeita, mas eu amava cada pequeno detalhe dela. Entrei sem me importar com a cara zangada daqueles recrutas, ninguém ali tinha coragem de me parar, abri a porta do escritório de Harry e tive vontade de rir. A mesa estava uma bagunça, cheia de relatórios inacabados e outras milhares de coisas burocráticas para resolver. Harry Potter sempre seria um desorganizado.

Sentei-me à mesa e comecei a ler tudo, preenchendo o que já estava apto ou juntando num texto coerente os dados deixados pro Harry, estava tão entretido que não percebi quando o mesmo entrou na sala e a trancou.

- Você sabe que não deveria mexer nesses documentos. - ouvi a voz rouca e séria e não me dei ao trabalho de levantar os olhos.

- Alguém precisa fazer esse trabalho. - respondi terminando um relatório e o arquivando antes de sumir com tudo que havia em cima da mesa, se eu conhecia aquele louco, Harry desarrumaria tudo sem se importar com nada. - Tem algum segredo de mim?

- Não... - ele respondeu se aproximando e eu já sentia meu corpo se arrepiar - Eu não tenho segredos para você, não é mesmo Inominável Malfoy.

Arregalei os olhos e não tive coragem de encara-lo, como ele tinha descoberto.

Harry riu.

- Acha mesmo que é o único que sabe das coisas? - perguntou se sentando na mesa a minha frente - Me olhe nos olhos Malfoy!

Ele agarrou meu queixo erguendo meu rosto e não demorou até meus lábios serem tomados pelos dele, senti suas mãos me puxarem e logo eu estava sentado em seu colo enquanto ele apertava meu corpo contra o dele. Era sempre desesperador.

- Você sabe o que eu quero, não é? - perguntou rouco deitando sobre a mesa e me trazendo junto.

Eu ri, era impossível não achar Harry incrivelmente sexy naquela posição.

- Eu pedi demissão. - disse desabotoado seu uniforme.

- Não existe um ex-Inominável Malfoy. - ele riu, achando a ideia absurda.

Apenas dei de ombros não me importando.

- Eles vão ter que se acostumar. - respondi me abaixando e começando a beijar se pescoço.

- Eles vão te deixar na missão que você tanto gosta.

- Isso não é uma missão Harry. – reclamei em meio a gemidos, Harry sempre me enlouquecia.

- Que seja! - grunhiu quando mordi seu mamilo - Rebola pra mim...

Meu corpo se arrepiou quando suas mãos firmes me obrigaram a fazer o movimento. Harry me agarrou pela nuca e seus dedos se fecharam contra os meus cabelos puxando-me contra si. Meu couro cabeludo ardia, e eu mantive meus dentes cerrados para não gemer, não ainda. Infelizmente, quando senti os lábios de Harry contra os meus, meu controle foi jogado fora e eu gemi aumentando o contato entre os nossos corpos, desejando desesperadamente me livrar daquelas roupas e tudo mais que me impedia de tocar a pele quente de Harry.

Ele me enlouquecia.

- Você me enlouquece... - ouvi-o sussurrar rouco contra meu ouvido e sorri irônico, era tão absurdo.

Era Harry que acabava com o meu juízo e minava todas as minhas convicções, era ele que me fazia escolher entre ser aquilo que desejavam de mim ou aquilo que ele desejava que eu fosse, era ele que sempre virava meu mundo de cabeça para baixo e me fazia perder o rumo. Era ele que me enlouquecia e não ao contrario, eu apenas me deixava guiar pela força da natureza que era Harry Potter.

Harry mordeu meu lábio inferior, circulou com a língua a gargantilha que cobria meu pescoço, marcou meu ombro com seus dentes e me manteve gemendo ao atacar meus mamilos totalmente sensíveis pelo desejo. Meus dedos hábeis adentraram sua camisa e minhas unhas curtas percorreram as costas de Harry, marcando sua pele morena, puxando-o ainda mais para mim.

Eu o queria, como sempre o quis. Harry Potter me tinha nas mãos e o pior era saber que mesmo que inconscientemente, ele sabia disso, sabia e usava desse poder que possuía para me levar por um caminho sem volta. Eu não poderia mais sobreviver sem seus beijos, seus corpo e principalmente sua magia que reagia e implorava pela minha destruindo minhas barreiras.

Não sei quando minhas roupas foram arrancadas ou quando Harry invadiu meu corpo, todo o que eu sentia era o calor incontrolável de ser possuído por ele. Seus gemidos eram música para meus ouvidos tão carentes da sua voz. Eu era um maldito dependente daqueles contatos, eu aceitara migalhas por anos e agora me deixava afogar no banquete que era tê-lo para mim.

Meu corpo tremia e tudo parecia demais, eu iria explodir a qualquer momento. Meus lábios se partiram num gemido lento e quando meus olhos encontraram com aquele mar verde me fitando com tanta intensidade, eu cheguei ao meu limite. Minha voz emitiu as palavras que há tantos anos eu suprimia sem nenhum aviso.

- Eu te amo Harry...

Meus olhos se fecharam e meu corpo arqueou quando o orgasmo tomou conta de tudo em mim. Senti as lágrimas acariciarem minha face e não me importei. Nada mais importava. Eu sempre soube que era um objeto nos braços dele e eu o seria até o fim. Que Harry quisesse me quebrar ou me guardar, eu sempre pertenceria a ele.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da autora:_

_Após dois meses, surge um novo capítulo. Eu ainda estou passando por dificuldades em me adaptar aos novos ambientes, mas aos poucos novos projetos e capítulos estão surgindo._

_Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando esse trabalho e, por favor, comentem..._

_Beijinhos..._


	29. Lugar, por Teddy Lupin

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 29 – Lugar, por Teddy Lupin_

Era uma manhã calma e nublada como todas as outras quando vi Harry Potter entrar na Gemialidades Weasley. Ele parecia muito mais feliz do que me lembrava de um dia tê-lo visto, talvez tão feliz como havia ficado quando os filhos nasceram. Mesmo assim estava sério e seguiu até George do outro lado da loja. Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra, mais parecia que usavam legilimência para se comunicarem e eu realmente odiava isso. O proprietário da loja apenas balançou a cabeça após um curto espaço de tempo concordando com alguma coisa e Harry se dirigiu para onde eu estava.

Seria mentiroso dizer que aquele homem não deixava mais minha pele queimando, mas eu sabia que aquele era um caso acabado como todos os outros. Era obvio que ele tinha se acertado com o loiro albino metido a príncipe encantado salvador da honra de heróis alheios. Não que aquilo realmente me importasse no momento, mas eu sempre soube o motivo de Harry gostar quando eu colocava meus cabelos loiros platinados e olhos cinzentos, não dava nem ao menos para negar o motivo.

Os olhos verdes brilhavam, aquele brilho do herói do Mundo Mágico, do chefe dos aurores, aquele brilho de determinação que faria legiões o seguirem.

- Eu acho que você já pode seguir com a sua vida. – disse assim que chegou próximo, sem nenhum comprimento ou qualquer outra coisa, como se ele não fosse meu padrinho, apenas o chefe dos aurores encarregado por uma missão muito entediante.

Claro que me senti mal. Eu sabia que tinha buscado por todo aquele desprezo por minhas ações, mas mesmo assim machucava, eu havia passado minha vida inteira adorando e amando aquele homem, de maneira desesperada e doentia, eu conseguia ver isso agora, mas isso não muda tudo o que vivi com ele.

Harry tinha sido meu padrinho, meu pai, meu amigo, meu amante, meu primeiro beijo e meu primeiro homem.

O incrível é que não foi exatamente seu desprezo, mas o impacto daquelas simples palavras que quase me levaram ao chão. Sorte estar apoiado no balcão da loja, ou teria sido uma queda e tanto.

- Você pode ir embora. – continuou Harry, alheio ao meu desespero interior – George já fez muito cuidando de você...

Eu era um estorvo. Apenas uma criança mimada que eles não sabiam o que fazer e tinha sido jogado ali. Eu merecia aquilo, claro que merecia. Tinha feito justamente isso a minha vida inteira. Tinha usado James e Albus, tinha destroçado os dois. O gosto amargo de ter sido usado da mesma maneira me deixou nauseado. Talvez tudo o que tinha vivido naquela loja não tenha passado de uma mórbida brincadeira daquele homem. Talvez ele soubesse o que eu tinha feito, que dizer, ele sabia, tinha me dito. Sim, aquela parecia a vingança ideal.

Os beijos no meio da noite...

As caricias...

As mãos que me tocavam como nunca tinha sido tocado...

O medo, o calor e o prazer...

Tudo não passava de uma ilusão criada por minha mente desejosa de carinho.

Talvez fosse minha culpa até mesmo isso.

Respirei fundo me dando conta que havia prendido ar.

- Você continua proibido de atuar como auror.

Harry falava, mas eu nem mais o escutava, ele não parecia se importar, pois deu as costas e se retirou depois de dizer tudo o que tinha planejado. Busquei George, com olhos, pela loja e não o vi. Não o vi durante todo o dia e a foi assim, sem nenhuma palavra ou despedida, o que comprovava toda a ilusão sombria e amarga que criei para mim mesmo, que me vi diante da minha casa. Era pequena e modesta, localizada num bairro simples e trouxa, herança da minha avó.

Entrei e deixei meu corpo cair, eu não iria chorar.

Não iria... Por mais que as lagrimas insistissem em querer sair, eu não iria chorar.

Eu não tinha motivos para chorar, ou talvez tivesse todos os motivos do mundo.

Eu não _merecia_ chorar, eu tinha destroçado a vida de todos eles, eu tinha destroçado a minha própria vida. Eu estava ali e não estava. Eu não tinha nada. Eu não tinha ninguém. Era triste e aterrador. Eu sentia falta. Sentia falta de pertencer a algum lugar.

Dois meses, esse foi o tempo que havia passado, o natal havia ficado para trás e o ano mudado com a neve cobrindo tudo. Um tempo frio e rasgante como minha alma. Eu estava tentando seguir em frente, mesmo que não tivesse mais alma. Por isso eu estava sentado naquele Café perto de casa lendo concentrado o jornal enquanto tomava um copo de suco.

- Você sabe que ele sente sua falta, não sabe?

Não precisei erguer o olhar do jornal que lia, tinha aprendido a identificar a voz do filho mais velho de George em suas esporádicas visitas a loja do pai. Não era constante, mas ele sempre vinha. As vezes ficava apenas parado nos ajudando, as vezes trazia o jantar e comia conosco sentado no sofá. George nunca falava muito, mas Fred falava, ele sempre falava. Falava sobre a faculdade, falava sobre seus amigos, falava sobre as namoradas, ele não esperava uma resposta.

Eu gostava da presença de Fred quando estava na loja, ele me fazia rir as vezes, mesmo que eu nunca chegasse muito perto dele e também significava uma comida diferente para o jantar.

- O que quer Fred? – perguntei sem muita emoção ainda olhando para a parte de classificados do jornal. Eu precisava de um emprego urgente, não iria demorar muito para que o dinheiro que eu tinha na poupança acabasse e agora meu diploma de auror não valia nada. Era difícil arrumar alguma coisa sem muita experiência.

- Ele precisa de um ajudante. – ouvi Fred dizendo ainda sentado na mesma mesa tomando um gole do café. Eu não queria admitir, mas café me lembrava George, ele era um viciado em cafeína.

- Eu não vou voltar. – respondi sem emoção.

Fred suspirou. Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha ido me procurar, na verdade a presença de Fred tinha sido bem mais constante do que eu gostaria, mas era a primeira vez que ele falava comigo diretamente. Fred parecia gostar de circular, assim como George.

- Ele precisa de você.

Fechei os olhos com força. Eu não queria acreditar naquelas palavras. Eu não queria me iludir. Eu sabia que era um estorvo para George, eu era o assassino da sua irmã caçula. Eu era um ninguém. Fred apenas não sabia disso por isso continua com essa necessidade.

- Você não sabe de nada. – respondi seco.

Fred sorriu. Um sorriso que lembrava muito o de George.

- Eu não sei o que você fez Teddy... – a voz dele era tão calma que me arrepiava a espinha – O que eu sei, é que meu pai sente a sua falta, ele não precisa me falar, eu sei.

E com isso ele se foi me deixando apenas o lugar vazio onde ele estava antes.

Eu me sentia tão ferrado, mas eu sempre estive minha vida inteira isso não mudava nada.

Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu jurava que as pessoas próximas poderiam escutar. Engoli em seco e entrei na loja. Tudo estava exatamente do jeito que eu lembrava, afinal tinham se passado apenas alguns meses desde que eu tinha deixado aquele lugar.

Andei a passos lentos, aquele era um horário de pouco movimento, mas eu podia ouvi-lo no seu tom baixo e calmo mostrando algum produto novo. Ele sempre tinha um produto novo. Parei próximo ao balcão sem saber o que exatamente eu estava fazendo ali, porque na verdade eu não sabia.

Tudo o que sei é que eu estava ali em frente a George e ele me encarava com aqueles mesmos olhos vazios de sempre.

- Eu... – comecei a falar, mas ele se virou e me jogou um dos aventais da loja.

Eu sorri. Realmente não éramos bons com palavras, mas quando George passou por mim e sussurrou uma saudação com sua voz rouca em meu ouvido, eu soube que aquele era o meu lugar.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Dio mio... Tem quase um ano que não atualizo? Sério? Como isso aconteceu? Como eu deixei isso acontecer? Estou me sentindo envergonhada de não ter visto o tempo passar assim... E o pior, esse capítulo estava todo iniciado... Me sinto mal por isso... Deixei vocês na mão... Me perdoem..._

_Bem... esse é o fim... eu disse que essa seria a ultima rodada dos personagens e o ultimo era o Teddy... eu sei que deixei tudo em aberto, mas no epílogo eu devo mostrar melhor o que aconteceu com eles... ^^_

_Céus! Eu ainda tenho que terminar o epílogo... eu realmente espero não demorar um ano para finalizar... Me perdoem mesmo... Isso se ainda tiver alguém aguardando essa fic, pq né... Um ano... Absurdo!_

_Não vai ter um capítulo final do George e do Nathan... Eu acho que eles não tem muito mais a dizer... Mas no epílogo vai ter espaço para todos... Agora só preciso chegar lá... XD _

_Obrigada a quem chegou até aqui! Deve ter sido bem difícil!_

_Beijinhos..._


	30. Meus preciosos, por Lily Luna Potter

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 30 – Meus preciosos, por Lily Luna Potter_

_Cinco anos depois... _

Eu me olhava no grande espelho do casarão ainda sem acreditar. O brilho dos meus olhos e o sorriso que não deixava meus lábios eram provas suficientes da minha felicidade. No reflexo meus acetinados cabelos ruivos estavam presos num coque frouxo que deixava alguns fios caírem na nuca e na lateral do rosto ornamentado com a famosa coroa de diamantes da tia Muriel. O vestido branco deixava os ombros a mostra, era um autentico estilo romântico com saia rendada e volumosa. Eu sorri para mim mesma me achando uma verdadeira princesa, mesmo que minha vida não fosse literalmente um conto de fadas. Estava tão concentrada me olhando que levei um tempo para perceber os olhos cinzentos que me fitavam pelo espelho, os olhos brilhantes transbordavam tanto amor que chegava a me afogar.

- Tio Draco! – exclamei me virando para ele que sorriu vindo em minha direção – Não vá chorar de novo!

Tio Draco parou e me olhou chocado.

- Como assim de novo? – perguntou empinando o nariz delicado – Malfoys não choram mocinha!

Sorri preferindo não lembrá-lo o quanto ele havia chorado quando papai propôs em meio ao jantar que eles se unissem oficialmente, quando Albus e Scorp se formaram na universidade e abriram seu laboratório de poções, quando James se formou auror ou em cada uma das provas do meu vestido. Não, eu não precisava lembrá-lo de cada uma dessa lembranças, eu sabia que ele lembrava tão bem quanto eu.

- Você está uma princesa! – tio Draco disse segurando meus ombros e ajeitando o véu delicado como se eu fosse desmanchar ao menor toque.

- Eu estou feliz! – sussurrei ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar a bochecha dele. Tio Draco ficava tão bonitinho corado.

- Minha menininha! – disse num tom que entregava toda a sua emoção.

- Você roubou meu pai! – ouvimos Scorpius praticamente gritar da porta do quarto.

Quando me virei me deparei com Albus segurando a risada e Scorpius com a boca aberta nos olhando. Sorri e mostrei a língua para ele. Não era minha culpa se eu era a queridinha da família.

- Eu sou seu herdeiro! – reclamou Scorpius fazendo bico sendo abraçado por Al que tinha os olhos tão brilhantes quantos os meus, eu sabia o quanto meu irmão estava feliz por mim, afinal, Al ainda era o meu melhor amigo e eu sua confidente.

Tio Draco me abraçou delicadamente.

- Mas é a minha Lily que me dará netos! – disse convencido.

- Eí! – exclamou Scorpius chocado, eu tive que rir da expressão dele – Isso é covardia com seus outros filhos.

Tio Draco revirou os olhos.

- Albus, eu as vezes não sei como você o aguenta. – disse sério. Albus apenas sorriu enlaçando a cintura de Scorpius que pareceu mais calmo.

- Te vejo lá embaixo... – tio Draco sussurrou em meu ouvido me dando um beijo carinhoso na testa, fazendo o mesmo com os meninos ao passar por eles.

- Linda! – exclamou Al vindo me abraçar – Parece uma princesinha!

- Ladra de pai! – disse Scorpius, mas seus olhos estavam sorrindo.

- O que vocês estão discutindo? – a voz de James chamou nossa atenção.

- Scorpius está acusando Lily de ter roubado o pai dele. – disse Albus parecendo entediado e Scorpius cruzou os braços, inconformado.

James abriu um sorriso tão lindo, que me deixou zonza. Ele continuava lindo, os anos pareciam apenas melhor a imagem do filho mais velho de Harry. Forte, alto, com os cabelos castanhos sempre replicados e o eterno ar de maroto. Após terminar o curso de auror James trabalhou pouco tempo no quartel retornando para a especialização e por fim se tornando o mais novo instrutor da academia. Harry parecia aliviado do filho ter seguido por uma linha mais segura, apesar de todos saberem a real motivação por trás daquela escolha.

- Lily roubou seu pai quando ainda era uma garotinha e saiu do colo da nossa mãe. – disse James ajeitando os cabelos do loiro – Você está anos atrasado!

- Eu sei! – suspirou Scorpius dramaticamente.

Eu ri. Adorava aqueles três. Meus três amigos, meus três irmãos.

- Maravilhosa! – sussurrou James me dando um beijo – Nunca vi uma noiva tão bela, você sabe que se ele não te fizer feliz...

- Não comece James! – exclamei ficando séria – Até parece que ele iria fazer algo que chateasse papai e tio Draco, sem contar com vocês três, é um milagre eu estar me casando, achei que ele ia desistir depois daquele primeiro jantar lá em casa, céus, vocês foram terríveis.

- Você sabe que ele pode estar apenas querendo levar você para cama não é? – comentou Scorpius de braços cruzados parado na porta do quarto. James parou ao seu lado ambos altos e parecendo extremamente perigosos.

Lily e Al reviraram os olhos.

- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres Scorp. – eu disse mostrando a língua para o meu cunhado predileto, que suspirou dramaticamente como ele sempre fazia.

- Mas concordo, ora temos que proteger nossa irmãzinha. – disse Albus encolhendo os ombros.

- Falando em proteger... – comecei me virando para James – Você não trouxe ninguém não é?

James olhou para o teto e suspirou.

- Não Lily, de qualquer maneira hoje é a apresentação de balé da filha dele.

Aquela notícia tinha sido um choque quando descobrimos que o professor gostosão que dava uns pegas em James era casado. Claro, ninguém ali poderia realmente condenar, mas eu o proibi de levá-lo a eventos familiares, não que fizesse diferença já que o próprio cara preferia manter o relacionamento deles dentro do alojamento que dividiam na academia de aurores, um relacionamento liberal demais em minha opinião, mas James não parecia se importar.

- Meninos! – exclamou papai da porta e nos viramos assustados.

Harry Potter continuava o mesmo, mas agora o cabelo grisalho dava um charme a mais a ele, dando um aspecto ainda mais másculo na minha humilde opinião, mas eu era suspeita, para mim minha família era composta dos caras mais gatos do Mundo Mágico, claro que essa também era a opinião de praticamente todas as revistas de fofoca que sempre tinham uma matéria sobre o famoso Chefe dos Aurores e seus filhos.

- Que bom que achei vocês! – disse meu querido pai ajeitando as roupas de Al, Scorpius e James – Draco está lá embaixo e estou com medo de deixá-lo sozinho com os Weasley, vocês sabem que Ron ainda parece achar que tomei uma poção...

- E que Draco é responsável por toda a desgraça que caiu na família. – completamos em conjunto.

Desde a união de papai e tio Draco, o restante da família Weasley, tirando o fofo do tio George, passou a considerar uma má influencia para nossas vidas e tudo piorou quando Albus e Scorpius assumiram o namoro logo após se formarem em Hogwarts, afinal eles nem tinham como esconder já que tinham ido morar juntos. Talvez eu ter começado um relacionamento com um sonserino também não foi de grande ajuda.

- Certo! – disse Albus puxando Scorpius e James para fora – Vamos lá proteger sua rainha papai!

- Draco não é minha rainha! – disse papai nervoso, para logo ficar pensativo – Se bem que...

- Pai! – sorri chamando sua atenção – Tenho certeza que tio Draco vai ficar lindo vestido de rainha – meu pai corou lindamente, uma coisa muito linda e fofa tenho que admitir – Mas esse não é o momento.

- Certo! – disse respirando fundo, depois me olhou sério – Preparada?

Fitei aqueles olhos verdes tão lindos e segurei suas mãos.

- Não, mas é agora ou nunca.

Papai riu.

- Essa é a minha menina!

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Uma semana! Batam palmas! Joguem confete! Milagres acontecem! Ok... Vou parar de palhaçada!_

_Eu pulei cinco anos na história... Cinco longos anos... rsrsrsrsrs... Uma fic tão tensa com um clássico final de casamento! XD _

_Isso me parece tão irônico! Bem... Eu falei que só faltava o epílogo e que eu ia falar de todos e vocês repararam que eu não falei o que aconteceu com todos eles ainda... Eu ia postar um único capitulo de todos eles, mas esse tá aqui prontinho, me olhando... e é tão fofo... Então vamos ter mais uma rodada! _

_\o/ _

_Toda focada no casamento da Lily que é o nosso epílogo, assim vocês vão saber da família toda... Eu tenho alguns já prontos, Harry, Draco, James, Scorpius, George, ... rsrsrsrsrs... _

_Beijinhos..._


	31. Meus filhos, por Draco Malfoy

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 31 – Meus filhos, por Draco Malfoy_

Eu amava Harry Potter.

Não era nenhum mistério que eu pertencia a ele. Minha vida é dele. O anel grosso de ouro branco em meu dedo provava isso, ele tinha nossos nomes entrelaçados, o meu em verde e o dele em vermelho, piegas, eu sei, mas Harry sempre foi extremamente piegas. O colar com seu nome em meu pescoço que eu nunca havia tirado, principalmente por que Harry parecia ter criado um fetiche de me ver usando apenas ele. O fato dele ter se mudado para a Vinícola Malfoy junto comigo, talvez um dos momentos mais arrebatadores da minha vida.

Harry me dominava. Todos os dias. E eu amava isso. Amava o fato dele chegar em casa depois de um longo dia no Quartel dos Aurores e me tomar como da primeira vez, forte e desesperado, completamente descontrolado. Eu gostava de vê-lo perder o controle comigo. Eu gostava de ser seu refugio. Fazia bem para o meu ego que Harry fosse tão desesperado por mim quanto eu era por ele.

Eu podia sentir na minha pele a felicidade dele, felicidade que ele achou que nunca mais sentiria. Balancei a cabeça voltando minha atenção para o presente. Eu tinha o segundo casamento mais importante da minha vida pela frente, por que claro, o primeiro, tinha sido o meu próprio com Harry, mesmo tendo sido algo extremamente simples apenas para nós e nossos filhos.

Desci as escadas, nervoso. Era claro que eu estava nervoso, era a minha menininha que estava casando e não importava quem tinha parido a criança, aqueles eram meus filhos, todos eles. Eu aceitei Harry inteiro, com a família e tudo, então eles eram meus também, assim como Scorpius também era do Harry. O que me levava a pensar que a relação de Albus e Scorpius seria um incesto, mas vindo das nossas famílias era melhor não seguir por aquela linha de raciocínio, afinal eu tinha que aceitar que Scorpius tinha dado o primeiro passo primeiro, sim, como bom sonserino, ele gostava de esfregar na minha cara que ele e Albus tinham mais tempo de namoro que eu e Harry de relacionamento.

Orgulho não define o que eu sinto pelo meu filho.

Quando cheguei ao fim da escada meu coração descompassou, coisa que eu achei que só acontecia se tratando de Harry Potter, mas eu estava enganado, haviam mais duas pessoas que faziam meu coração ficar agitado daquele maneira.

- Está tudo perfeito, querido!

Meus pais, meus amados pais estavam ali. Minha mãe sorria, segurava minha mão e eu me sentia tão patético porque eu tive tanto medo de perdê-los. Eles não tinham ido contra minha união com Harry, mas também nunca tinham sido abertamente a favor. Eu sabia o quanto Lily de uma maneira bizarra, até para mim, gostava do jeito superior de Lucius e ficaria feliz em vê-los ali. Afinal, eles eram seus avôs também.

- Obrigada! – disse sentindo uma emoção que não deveria possuir, não um Malfoy.

- Ela é uma boa menina... – comentou Lucius arrumando alguma coisa na roupa perfeita – Seria deselegante não vir já que você está organizando.

- Onde estão Albus e Scorpius? – perguntou minha mãe sorrindo – Estou com saudade daqueles dois pestinhas.

Sorri acariciando seu rosto envelhecido.

- Obrigada por ajudá-los com o contrato com St. Mungus – disse me virando para meu pai – Eu li o contrato e sei que tem dedo seu nele, pai.

Tinha sido uma surpresa para mim, mas não para Harry, quando Albus e Scorpius decidiram unir seus conhecimentos em Herbologia e Poções e abrirem uma pequena loja de medicamentos. Claro que eu tinha ajudado de todas as formas que eu podia, mas ninguém era tão bom com contratos e cláusulas como meu pai, Lucius tinha o dom, um dom que eu infelizmente não tinha herdado. Então quando meus filhos apareceram com aquele contrato para fornecimento de poções, perfeitamente redigido e sem nenhuma margem para erros, eu tive certeza que tinha dedo, provavelmente uma mão inteira, do meu pai nele. Até porque Albus era fiel demais para ver tudo o que podia dar errado e Scorpius astuto demais para não usar o conhecimento e aprendizado com o patriarca Malfoy.

- Eu tinha que fazer algo por meus netos. - Lucius manteve a pose série e indiferente, como ele sempre fazia.

Sorri e vi minha mãe sorrindo também, era a primeira vez que Lucius incluía um dos filhos de Harry como seus netos, apesar de todos viverem passeando pela Mansão Malfoy onde ambos ainda moravam, com o passar dos anos eu começo a suspeitar que Lucius está tentando fazer com que Scorpius assuma a Mansão, desde que eu a abandonei para ir viver com Harry na Vinícola. Lily mesmo achava divertidíssimos os almoços de domingo junto aos meus pais, para espanto de Harry que jurava que eles preferissem a casa dos Weasey. A resposta deles é que meus pais não ficavam se lamentando do passado, coisa que por sinal era praticamente um tabu na minha família, falando de leis mágicas, por mais que Lucius adorasse falar de política, ou quadribol o tempo inteiro, além de minha mãe entupi-los de mimos e coisas doces como uma boa avó.

Eu tinha que confessar que minha mãe adorava me entupir de doces até hoje e Harry havia entrado nessa lista, para espanto e alegria do mesmo, já que o meu querido _marido_ tinha se mostrado tão viciado em açúcar quanto eu.

- Preciso ver como estão as coisas. – me despedi abraçando ambos e sentindo meu coração mais leve.

Caminhei a passos firmes até o altar onde um muito nervoso Nathan Zabini aguardava tudo começar.

- Você tem certeza disse não é rapazinho. – disse estreitando os olhos, mas Nathan manteve meu olhar.

- Draco! – exclamou Blaise atrás do filho – Deixe o menino em paz, ele já está nervoso o suficiente sem você e Potter colocando pressão nele.

- Quem colocou pressão nele? – perguntei me fazendo de inocente.

- Vocês todos nos últimos cinco anos! – respondeu Blaise parecendo contrariado – Não sei como ele aguentou.

- É, seu filho tem fibra. – comentei ainda encarando o jovem a minha frente.

- Eu amo a Lily, senhor Malfoy e isso não vai mudar.

O tom era realmente firme. Sério e integro como o de Blaise, afinal Blaise poderia ser um cachorro em relacionamentos amorosos, mas era integro no trabalho e Nathan refletia essa característica do meu antigo colega de casa.

- Você criou bem seu filho, meu amigo. – sussurrei quando passei ao lado dele.

- Eu sei... – me respondeu uma nota inconfundível de orgulho. Eu também estava orgulhoso dele.

O problema era que toda essa felicidade parecia ter prazo de validade, pois foi com extremo desgosto que vi aquele barril em chamas se aproximando de mim, claro que atrás dela vinha toda a trupe de cabelos vermelhos e roupas de segunda linha. Eu tinha gasto tanto tempo entre feitiços, flores e tecidos para aquela família arruinar minha querida decoração.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aí? – grunhiu, porque uma mulher daquelas não poderia fazer outra coisa.

Revirei meus olhos, mas mantive meu olhar frio ao encontrar os dela.

- Esse é o lugar da minha filha! – praticamente gritou a mulher.

Eu gostaria de saber se aquela família não sabia viver sem um escândalo, não era de se admirar tanto que seus filhos gostassem de ir até a Mansão dos seus pais, com pessoas como aquelas deveria ser difícil manter algum tipo de dialogo.

- Sua filha não está aqui. – respondi seco.

- E de quem é a culpa? – perguntou irônico Ron se pondo ao lado da mãe.

Ah! Aquela família era tão patética. Aquelas crianças que eram tão minhas quanto de Harry tinham tanta sorte de não terem puxado aquela parte da família.

- Lily gostaria dele aqui. – ouvi Nathan se manifestar ao meu lado antes que eu conseguisse responder aquele tipo de provocação.

- Cala a boca moleque! – rebateu Ron e eu pude ver o punho de Nathan se fechar com força – Eu não sei como Harry aceitou esse casamento, eu nunca deixaria uma coisa como você casar com a minha filha.

Senti Blaise segurar o filho para que Nathan não voasse no pescoço de Ron. Suspirei cansado, algumas pessoas já estavam olhando estranhando a movimentação no altar. Aquele era o dia perfeito da minha menina. Mesmo que ferisse meu orgulho, eu não poderia deixar que um escândalo daqueles acabasse com o casamento da minha pequena, ela não merecia isso.

Eu daria minha vida por aquela criança.

Engolindo meu orgulho, segurei o ombro de Nathan que me olhou confuso, antes deu beijar sua testa e me retirar do altar. Não importava para mim estar ali ou não, tudo o que eu queria era a felicidade deles, ainda pude ouvir Nathan me chamar baixo, mas ignorei, como ignorei aqueles seres de quinta categoria quando passei por eles, não precisei pensar ao ver o lugar vazio ao lado de meus pais. Sentei ali com o coração partido, mas eu não poderia chorar.

Malfoys não choram.

Sorri e beijei a mão de minha mãe quando ela segurou a minha, com força, me passando apoio.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Quem quer explodir os Weasleys levanta a mão! \o/ _

_Olha quem apareceu mais cedo! Batam palmas! rsrsrsrsrs... A ordem dos personagens não vai ser mais a mesma aqui no epílogo e todos esses capítulos fazem parte do fim... XD_

_Tá mais parecendo aquele mega ultimo capítulo de novela com casamento que vai mostrando tudo o que aconteceu com os personagens, mas espera, é EXATAMENTE isso..._

_Bem... Ninguém queria se despedir mesmo... então..._

_Ahhh e vão ter cenas extras depois... sabem, aquelas que todo mundo pediu e eu fiquei enrolando... como o 3some Al, Scorp e Lily, pois é, elas podem virar realidade... rsrsrsrsrsrs..._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo..._

_O Draco é uma manteiga derretida gente... Ele cinqüentão então é ainda mais cheio de dengo... Vontade mil de agarrar no colo, isso se o Harry deixasse, mas ele num deixa... XD_

_Beijinhos..._


	32. Mais forte, por Harry

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 32 – Mais forte, por Harry Potter_

Aquele era um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

Eu sabia que aquela felicidade plena e gostosa que eu sentia só era possível porque Draco estava ao meu lado. Eu o amava, amava como ele derretia em meus braços e como somente eu conseguia o fazer perder a compostura. Eu adorava faze-lo gritar meu nome. Eu adorava faze-lo corar como um adolescente, era tão adorável.

Eu realmente adorava Draco Malfoy.

Tanto quanto eu adorava minha menininha.

Lily estava linda. Eu tinha que admitir que o meu Draco tinha jeito para aquelas coisas, pois tudo estava simplesmente perfeito. Fino, delicado e sutil. Cada pequeno detalhe da decoração daquele salão. Tudo ali me lembrava ele. Era perfeito! Perfeito como a minha menina que tinha o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Eu estava feliz. Feliz como eu nunca imaginei que ficaria, feliz como quando senti o pomo de ouro pela primeira vez em minhas mãos, feliz como quando Draco aceitou meu pedido de casamento, apesar dele sempre ter pertencido apenas a mim. Feliz por ter a minha família ali, reunida.

Durante tanto tempo eu achei que felicidade era algo que nunca iria me pertencer.

Os braços dela eram delicados. Por mais que Lily não gostasse, era impossível não me lembrar de Ginny, contudo eu mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto as duas eram diferentes. Ginny era forte, com o olhar duro, se agarrava aquilo que queria com todas as suas forças. Ginny sorria feliz para as fotos, usava maquiagem forte, roupas que moldavam seu corpo. Ginny era alguém que sempre me pareceu distante de mais.

Já Lily...

Lily era literalmente uma princesa. Lily era delicada, seu olhar transbordava amor, ela fazia o mundo girar conforme suas vontades. Lily tinha um sorriso tímido, um amor incondicional por aqueles que ela amava, talvez no fundo Lily fosse a mais parecida comigo.

Um dia me peguei pensando em como Lily reagiria no lugar de Ginny na guerra. Draco riu achando graça das minhas dúvidas e respondeu de maneira simples e direta:

- Lily teria dado um tapa na sua cara e te beijado de tal forma que você não pensaria em deixá-la... – ele havia mordido o lábio pensativo e esse tipo de coisa era sempre uma delícia de se ver – Pensando bem, deixá-la realmente seria um erro, porque Lily teria ido atrás de você até os calabouços da Mansão Malfoy se fosse preciso, eu aposto o amor que sinto por você como ela não teria simplesmente retornado a Hogwarts com os outros. Ela teria te encontrado.

Naquele dia eu não soube se o que me deixava mais feliz era a certeza de Lily ser tão parecida comigo ou o amor que ambos, Lily e Draco, sentiam por mim.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou Lily suavemente ao meu lado me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Sorri, um sorriso que preenchia toda a minha alma. Que provavelmente iluminava meus olhos como Draco gostava de ressaltar.

- Eu estava pensando em como você está linda! – sussurrei segurando suas mãos na minha – Ultima chance! Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Lily riu, um riso tão vivo e harmonioso que parecia iluminar o mundo, antes de segurar meu braço.

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza papai.

Nossos passos eram calmos, ela sorria e acenava para todos, a felicidade irradiava da minha menina, mas então eu senti um puxão em meu braço, olhei para seus olhos e ela parecia levemente decepcionada. Percorri meus olhos pelo local tentando descobri o motivo.

No altar, Nathan parecia completamente abobalhado para a minha menina, Zabini ao seu lado tinha um sorriso sincero, mas o problema estava do outro lado do altar onde a Sra. Weasley enxugava as lagrimas.

O problema era exatamente esse, eu adorava a Sra. Weasley, ela tinha me adotado como um filho, me apoiado durante muito tempo, ela era como uma mãe para mim apesar de tudo, mas ela estava ali, naquele lugar, lugar esse que deveria ter sido ocupado pelo meu Draco.

Corri meus olhos entre os convidados e o encontrei junto de seus pais. Seus olhos brilhavam e eu não tinha certeza se eram de felicidade ou de lagrimas, provavelmente por ambos. Não foi surpresa sentir minha menina me levando para junto dele, ela esticou a mão para ele.

Malfoys não deveriam chorar, mas as lagrimas corriam dos olhos da pessoa que me pertencia e iluminava meus dias e aquilo partia meu coração e tudo o que eu queria era pega-lo no colo e dizer que tudo estava bem, que ninguém poderia machuca-lo, que eu estava ali para ele. Eu queria protege-lo do mundo, mas infelizmente eu mal conseguia protege-lo da minha própria família.

- Malfoys não choram... – ouvi minha menina sussurrar secando as lágrimas do rosto de Draco.

Meu Draco fungou abrindo aquele sorriso lindo que aquecia meu coração e piscou algumas vezes espantado as lágrimas.

- Quem está chorando mocinha? – resmungou Draco formando um leve bico nos lábios e se não fosse Lily para me manter no lugar eu teria reclamado ali o que me pertencia, mas aquele não era o momento, eu teria que esperar.

- Papai! – minha menina disse feliz me apontando e ela estava certa, porque eu nunca tive problemas em deixar as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto e nesse momento eu precisava seca-las discretamente fazendo uma careta para ambos.

- Seu pai sempre foi um chorão. – disse Draco acariciando o rosto da nossa pequena, nossa sim, porque ela era a nossa menina, a nossa garotinha.

Lily segurou firme a mão de Draco, tão firme quanto segurava meu braço.

- Eu não vou subir naquele altar sem você... – sussurrou seus olhos suplicando.

Draco suspirou dando o braço para ela.

- O que você quiser pequena!

Eu sorri e Draco sorriu para mim. Eu sempre disse que ele mimava demais meus filhos, principalmente a nossa princesa, mas eu também estava orgulhoso dela. Realmente de todos os meus filhos, Lily era a mais parecida comigo.

Não, a verdade era que Lily é mil vezes mais forte que eu.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Tá! Eu confesso que chorei nesse capítulo, porque eu acho eles tão fofos e eu fico em lágrimas imaginando a Lily de noiva... É lindeza demais da conta... Não é segredo minha paixão por todos eles..._

_Eu espero que vcs estejam gostando dessa enrolação toda... _

_Beijinhos..._


	33. Meu anjo, por Nathan Zabi

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 33 – Meu anjo, por Nathan Zabine_

- Você, Nathan Zabine, aceita Lily Luna Potter...?

Ao ouvir aquelas simples palavras, meu coração parou. Eu estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Estava casando com a pequena princesa grifinória, filha caçula do heroi do mundo mágico.

Parecia um sonho.

O meu sonho.

Lily sempre foi perfeita, sempre seria para o resto dos seus dias, ela tinha a boca delicada, a pele clara salpicada de sardas e eu nunca me cansaria de contar cada uma delas. Eu nunca me cansaria dela. Do seu sorriso doce, da maneira como sempre conseguia o que queria, da forma despreocupada com que ela via a vida, da maneira apaixonada e sem limites com que amava sua familia.

Eu a amava como nunca tinha imagina ser possivel amar alguém.

Era clichê e incrivelmente doce.

Era Lily.

Eu seria o homem mais sortudo do mundo por tê-la pela vida inteira ao meu lado.

Mas Lily não vinha sozinha, ela vinha com Albus e Scorpius que eram praticamente os irmãos que eu nunca tive, eles me pertubavam e ajudavam e da maneira deles me receberam de braços abertos também.

Tinha James que mais parecia ser filho da minha pequena do que irmão mais velho e por isso acabei o adotando como praticamente filho também o que o deixava constrangido e era realmente engraçado.

Eu tinha apreendido a ser responsavel, por ela e para ela.

Tinha Harry também, as vezes, eu tinha medo que ele me mandasse embora da vida da sua princesa, as vezes, ele parecia me tratar como seu filho também.

Harry Potter sempre seria um mistério para mim.

Tinha Draco Malfoy, eu sempre gostei do tio Draco, ele sempre foi amigo do meu pai e eu gostava de ouvir suas histórias. Também gostava de ouvir as histórias do Sr. Malfoy, mesmo que algumas me parecessem um pouco doentes demais e insanas demais, mas não era todos os dias que você poderia conversar com um ex-detento de Azkaban, mesmo que ele evitasse esse tópico.

Tinha os Weasleys e eles eram basicamentes barulhentos. Apesar que George, Rose e Hugo serem bastante sociaveis a um nível aceitavel.

Eu tinha uma família perfeita.

Meu pai estava orgulhoso.

A maioria das pessoas choravam, minha Lily tinha os olhos brilhantes demais, tudo era perfeito demais.

Ali, naquele instante, eu soube que ela seria a luz da minha vida, até o fim dos meus dias.

-... Então vos declaro ligados pela vida.

A chuva de estrelas prateadas caiu sobre nós a fazia parecer ainda mais um pequeno anjo perdido na terra.

O meu anjo.

Agora e para sempre.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Capítulo curtinho como extra por eu ter me esquecido da minha senha no fanfiction... rsrsrsrs... O capítulo do Harry deveria ter sido postado bem antes... Então vou colocar esse de bônus também..._

_Bem... eles estão casados... agora vão ter capítulos sobre o casamento e sobre pensamentos soltos de personagens aleatórios..._

_Obrigada a todos que me acompanham nessa longa jornada e a todos os novatos também..._

_Beijinhos..._


	34. Inocente, por George Weasl

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 34 – Inocente, por George Weasley _

Suspirei tomando mais um gole do f_irewhiskey, que havia no meu copo,_ observando o gelo dançar no liquido âmbar. Eu odiava aqueles encontros, odiava o olhar que as pessoas me lançavam e já bastava ter aturado minha mão chorando sem parar quando me viu chegar. Aquele deveria ser um dia feliz. Eu sabia pelo sorriso estampado no rosto de todos eles e por isso mesmo me mantinha afastado de todos. De certa forma, eu estava feliz. Eu realmente gostava da pequena Lily. Ela merecia toda aquela festa, ela merecia a felicidade plena e absoluta, afinal aquela pequena que todos diziam ter aparência frágil e delicada tinha conseguido reerguer a família inteira.

Era por ela que todos estavam ali.

Meu único problema é que fazia muitos anos que eu não era plenamente feliz, mas admito que o sorriso brinca em meus lábios mais vezes do que eu imaginei que aconteceria e o culpado era aquele que agora ria ao longe de alguma piada contada por James.

Aquele garoto que por vezes desviava seus olhos dourados em minha direção apenas para ter certeza que eu continuava ali. Era uma sensação estranha. No início eu achei que ele nunca voltaria e quando ele apareceu na loja foi como sentir tudo outra vez.

A adrenalina corria meu corpo, me estimulando, me atiçando, me desafiando...

O tom vermelho dos cabelos, os olhos baixos que pareciam me temer.

Eu não sei exatamente quando aconteceu, mas um dia me vi morando na casa trouxa herdada pela avó dele. Eu tinha um quarto, provavelmente o antigo quarto dele, todo organizado com meus experimentos e Teddy estava ali ao meu lado me ajudando, de alguma maneira quando percebi ele havia ficado com a parte pensante dos meus projetos, assim como Fred fazia.

Seria ridículo dizer que ele estava substituindo Fred. Teddy era muito mais inocente que meu irmão, para mim ele nunca perderia aquele ar de garoto perdido.

Teddy gostava de chocolate, de correr na chuva e gritar alto meu nome todas as noites. Ele gostava de me espreitar pela casa, ou até mesmo pela loja, como um lobo em busca pela presa e me fazer perder a razão.

Aquele garoto parecia uma droga, mas drogas não são inocentes, não buscam seus braços no meio da noite, não choram em filmes românticos, não mudam a cor dos cabelos conforme seu humor...

Um dia eu lhe perguntei se ele poderia ficar igual a outra pessoa, ele não me respondeu, mas uma semana depois eu vi surgir Harry diante dos meus olhos. O mesmo cabelo preto, o rosto marcado por uma guerra e os olhos dourados e assustados de Teddy.

- Querendo ter o herói do Mundo Mágico? – me perguntou tentando fazer graça, mas o medo em seus olhos era tão forte.

- Não faz o meu estilo. – respondi sério ainda o observando.

Eu o vi morder o lábio e parecendo incerto mudar outra vez, feições muito conhecidas se formando, os cabelos cor de fogo, em três passos eu estava diante dele segurando forte seu pescoço, então assustado eu tinha diante de mim o garoto de nariz pequeno, sobrancelhas grossas, cabelos castanho claro e olhos grandes e dourados.

Sorri acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu prefiro assim. – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

Teddy enlaçou meu pescoço e me amou. Se havia alguém que havia me amado em toda minha vida havia sido esse garoto. Me amado por mim mesmo, não por ser um gêmeo, não por ser engraçado, ele me amava sem máscaras, sem frescuras, com o medo latente do fim, com a urgência da ultima vez e com a inocência do primeiro amor. Ele cheirava a chocolate, baunilha e orvalho. Ele tinha o gosto adocicado. Ele sussurrava obscenidades e me deixava fazer o que eu quisesse. Ele vinha ao mínimo chamado e se arrepiava ao menor toque.

Ele era inocente, uma inocência que assim como a minha não existia, porque todos sabiam que Teddy seria qualquer coisa menos inocente, contudo, aos meus olhos, ele sempre seria um garoto inocente.

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por alguém falando próximo de mim.

- Pai!

Eu ouvi, mas levei alguns instantes para me dar conta que aquele chamado era para mim. Não estava acostumado a ser chamado de pai normalmente, mas ali estava aquele que se dizia meu filho, se não fosse o tom de pele mais escuro, eu diria que estava diante de Fred, do meu irmão Fred.

- Fred! – cumprimentei inclinando a cabeça, minha expressão séria como sempre.

Para meu espanto Fred deu mais alguns passos e invadiu meu espaço pessoal me abraçando. Eu estava acostumado com os abraços cheios de lágrimas da minha mãe e dos cheios de malicia ou carência de Teddy, mas não estava preparado para a ternura do abraço de um filho. Fiquei constrangido e retribui meio sem jeito aquele ato de carinho.

- Quero te apresentar uma pessoa. – disse contente, assim que me soltou pegando na mão de uma menina muito bonita.

- Minha noiva! – disse orgulhoso.

- Olá Sr. Weasley! – ela me cumprimentou sorrindo – Fred fala muito do senhor.

Fred ficou vermelho e ergui uma sobrancelha. Apesar do rapaz aparecer cada vez mais frequente, incluindo jantares e horas sem fio de observação das estrelas, nós nunca nos falamos muito, acredito até que Fred tenha conversado mais com Teddy do que comigo durante todos aqueles anos. Eu confesso que gostava de vê-los conversando nas refeições, principalmente para admirar o sorriso sincero de Teddy e suas expressões animadas.

- Mikaela! – exclamou Fred ainda mais vermelho, eu não sabia a quem esse menino havia puxado para ficar tão constrangido com coisas simples, mesmo que eu não entendesse o que ele poderia falar de mim.

Olhei para a garota, havia algo familiar nela, algo tão nostálgico e esquecido, algo que fazia minha expressão se suavizar.

- Mikaela? – perguntei, o nome também não era estranho.

- Mikaela Wood! – respondeu ainda sorrindo – O senhor jogou quadribol com meu pai em Hogwarts.

Sim, é claro que eu me lembrava do capitão Wood. Meu primeiro amor não correspondido. Parecia irônico que meu filho tenha se apaixonado pela filha dele. A vida era mesmo engraçada como meu irmão Fred costumava dizer.

- Como está seu pai? – perguntei educado, fazia tantos anos que não tinha notícias de ninguém dos tempos de Hogwarts, eu nunca me importei na verdade. Eu não sabia nem como estava Angelina.

- Bem, ele é treinador, talvez vá trabalhar em alguma liga juvenil ou se der sorte assumir o posto em Hogwarts.

- O sonho de todos os prestes a se aposentarem e dos jovens. – comentei nostálgico, apesar de nunca ter passado pela minha mente lecionar. Eu não teria paciência para tal coisa, provavelmente me tornaria algo nos moldes do morcegão e eu não poderia suportar tal coisa, eu estava feliz na minha loja.

- Não de todos. – ela me respondeu.

Alguém os chamou de uma das mesas, talvez Roxanne, mas está continuava distante de mim, não me fazia diferença. Ela não se importava comigo e eu não me importava com ela. Eu até achava bom ela dedicar seu tempo ao meu irmão falecido, já que eu mesmo nunca tinha ido visitar seu tumulo. Para mim era algo tão sem sentido.

Não demorou muito e senti braços envolverem meu corpo.

- Sentiu minha falta? – um esboço de sorriso tocou meus lábios ao ouvir a voz de Teddy sussurrada em meu ouvido.

O puxei para minha frente em silencio e acariciei os cabelos castanhos.

Um bico infantil se formou em seus lábios grossos.

- Você nunca me responde! – reclamou e eu pude sentir o aroma adocicado dele misturado a bebida. Tive vontade de rir, Teddy bêbado lembrava ainda mais um garoto inocente.

- Você faz perguntas estupidas. – respondi enlaçando sua cintura e puxando-o para os meus lábios e foi inevitável não sorrir ao ouvi-lo suspirar em meio ao beijo.

Ele era o meu garoto, meu companheiro, meu amigo, meu inocente.

Para mim ele sempre seria inocente.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

Olá! Quanto tempo! Eu sou sempre imprevisível. Aqui está mais um capítulo de Intrincado! Eu amo tanto essa fic! É engraçado, que esse capítulo em especial eu consigo ouvir a voz rouca e grossa do Fred! Eu não sei se vocês conseguiram compreender, mas os dois meio que se resgatam nessa relação deles. Agora só o Fred mesmo para ver o Teddy como inocente! XD

Beijinhos...


	35. Herdeiros por Lucius Malfo

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

_Capítulo 35 – Herdeiros, por _Lucius Malfoy

Meu filho era gay.

Apesar disso ele tinha se casado, um casamento arranjado, claro que era um casamento arranjado. Greengrass me devia favores e eu nunca fui qualquer um. Tinha sido Harry Potter em pessoa que havia defendido a mim e a minha família após a guerra, ninguém poderia ignorar esse fato.

Se eu soubesse que Potter iria se tornar meu genro anos depois, talvez...

O fato é que apesar de tudo, Draco se casou, criou uma família esteticamente feliz e me deu um neto perfeito, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Meu neto também era gay.

Talvez essa seja alguma maldição lançada por Lord Voldemort antes do fim da guerra em seus seguidores para que nosso puro sangue fosse exterminado do Mundo Bruxo.

Talvez fosse apenas um grande azar.

Eu não podia fazer nada. Eu já tinha obrigado Draco a se casar, eu já recebia olhares intimidadores de Narcisa pela infelicidade do nosso filho, eu tinha prometido não me impor a Scorpius, não que um Malfoy tenha palavra, mas Narcisa como uma Black pode ser mil vezes mais vingativa.

Se havia algum que eu temia era Narcisa Black Malfoy.

Eu sempre soube que Narcisa era a mulher ideal para mim, desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Apesar de meu pai achar que eu poderia escolher uma noiva melhor, na época havia o escândalo do primo de Narcisa, Sirius Black, ter sido expulso de casa, além da irmã mais velha ser uma amante de trouxas, mas Narcisa era perfeita, com seu andar calmo de quem sabe que nasceu para governar, seus olhos claros que demostravam todo o tédio que sentia dos demais mortais, seus cabelos loiros que caiam em cascata pelas costas até a cintura fina. O nariz arrebitado.

Eu conheci Narcisa no segundo ano de Hogwarts e me vi fascinado por aquela menina tão pequena e perfeita, nem preciso dizer que meu coração vibrou quando ela foi escolhida para a minha casa.

Perfeita!

Perfeita como uma boa sonserina, por isso era mais seguro me manter longe dos assuntos de Scorpius ou eu teria problemas, grandes problemas e eu não tinha mais idade para ter problemas. Eu já tinha passado um ano preso em Azkaban, já tinha sofrido dois julgamentos, já tinha tido minha varinha arrancada das minhas mãos, já tinha quase perdido minha família, tinha perdido o poder sobre a minha própria Mansão.

Eu não poderia me dar o luxo de perder mais alguma coisa.

Por isso eu só poderia ver a felicidade de Scorpius junto ao menino Potter. Claro, eu preferiria que Scorpius tivesse se envolvido com uma _mulher_ e _sonserina_, no mínimo um homem sonserino, mas meu neto preferiu um Potter lufa-lufa, o que poderia ser pior que um Potter do que um lufa-lufa? Mas Albus me intrigava. Ele era bom, quase ingênuo como todo o lufa-lufa irritante, mas ele era leal, uma lealdade que eu via em Harry Potter, mas em Albus era mais densa. Ele não tinha astucia, mas era inteligente, o melhor naquilo que se propunha a fazer e ele era sincero, quase transparente e paciente, não havia coragem ali, eu sabia que se pudesse Albus se esconderia no seu quarto onde permaneceria seguro, mas ao invés disso ele permanecia ao lado de Scorpius em todos os momentos, não atrás, mas ao lado, não por coragem, mas uma lealdade cega. Eu tinha que admitir que o menino tinha fibra.

Não era o que eu tinha sonhado para Scorpius e não era assim que eu gostaria de ver o fim da pureza do meu sangue, o sangue dos meus ancestrais, mas se Salazar achava que esse era um castigo justo por eu ter me unido a um mestiço lunático, descendente ou não de um bruxo tão grande, eu aceitaria. Poderia ter sido pior, eu poderia ter perdido toda minha família na guerra.

Era por isso que eu estava agora naquele lugar que eu nunca pensei que colocaria meus pés. Haviam mais sangues-ruins ali do que atualmente no Ministério da Magia e o Ministério andava infestado desde o fim da guerra, era quase insuportável o mau cheiro, mas eu não podia mais me dar o luxo de falar abertamente essas coisas.

De qualquer maneira, eu estava ali, ou lado de Narcisa, meu neto e Albus, afinal o rapaz parecia não querer se atrelar oficialmente a Scorpius, o que para mim era um tanto irônico já que ambos moravam e trabalhavam juntos, legalmente e acredito que até magicamente eles já eram um só. Bem, estávamos ali, pois eu queria mostrar uma coisa para esses dois, eles já estavam juntos fazia muito tempo e daqui alguns anos eu faria oitenta e apesar de um bruxo viver muitos anos, eu não queria me dar ao luxo de esperar sentado.

Eu queria bisnetos.

Por isso eu estava ali naquele orfanato bruxo mostrando o pequeno garotinho que deveria ter dois anos, mas se enquadrava em todas as exigências.

- Ele serve! – eu disse pesaroso – Não é exatamente um puro sangue genuíno, mas os pais parecem ter vindo de gerações de bruxos que não se envolveram com trouxas.

- O que exatamente o senhor quer com isso? – perguntou Albus meio chocado olhando para o garoto que pelo que eu podia ver estava segurando as lagrimas. Quase sorri ao perceber isso, ele era bom o suficiente, não perfeito, mas aceitável.

- Eu quero um bisneto. – respondi como se fosse obvio.

- Vovô... – começou a falar Scorpius parecendo incerto – Eu pensei que o senhor queria um herdeiro com sangue Malfoy sabe...

Aquele garoto as vezes parecia absorver o caráter lufa-lufa do menino Potter, é a única explicação.

- É claro que eu queria um herdeiro com sangue Malfoy! – rosnei para os dois, o bom é que nenhum dos dois se encolheu, aquilo mexia com meu orgulho, mas era bom, pois mostrava que eles não se intimidavam facilmente – Mas não é como se Albus fosse poder gerar seu herdeiro ou que você fosse se deitar com alguma mulher.

Albus engasgou e Scorpius me olhou chocado.

- Então? – perguntou agora Albus apontando para o garoto que parecia a cada instante mais apavorado, talvez eu precisasse ensinar algumas lições ao menino ou talvez ele fosse novo demais.

- Então seu avô decidiu que deveria procurar por uma criança bruxa dentro do que ele considerava aceitável e encontrou o pequeno Abraxas. – respondeu Narcisa com sua voz calma e pausada de sempre.

- Abraxas? – praticamente gritou Albus. Eu acho que o rapaz estava começando a perder a calma, bem ele era um Potter.

- Meu nome é John... – murmurou o pequeno ser parecendo confuso, mas eu o ignorei, quem se importa com esses detalhes, uma homenagem ao meu pai seria perfeito para o meu bisneto.

Albus correu para o pequeno menino e o pegou no colo.

- Ele não é uma coisa para o senhor mostrar ele como mercadoria. – reclamou Albus, mas eu o ignorei observando meu neto passar a mão pelos cabelos num gesto que mostrava irritação e frustração – Olha ele tem olhos verdes Scorp! – comentou olhando agora para o meu neto – Eu disse que seu avô não se importaria com isso.

Albus estava sorrindo e Scorpius revirando os olhos. Eu nunca entendia completamente a interação desses dois.

- Eu deveria contar primeiro ao papai, mas como o senhor sempre faz algo por si próprio... – era impressão minha ou meu neto estava me dando uma bronca velada? – Eu e Albus já estávamos pensando nisso, era para ser segredo e bem, só íamos contar depois mas...

- Mas?

O que aqueles dois estavam tentando dizer? Eles não queriam o garoto? Ele não tinha pedrigree suficiente? Eu poderia procurar melhor, talvez um que se parecesse mais com Scorpius, eu tinha buscado um com os olhos de Albus, pois achei que isso encantaria a ambos.

- Nós fizemos... – meu neto ainda estava enrolando – Eu fiz... – ele respirou fundo – Eu fiz uma inseminação artificial alguns meses atrás e descobrimos essa semana que o feto vingou, é uma inseminação mágica, o ovulo foi formado pelo material genético do Albus e da Lily, poderíamos ter utilizado outra mulher, mas achei melhor ficar entre a família mesmo, vai saber que tipo de processo uma louca pode abrir ao ter seu material genético utilizado pela família Malfoy e Potter, não quis correr o risco e não é como se estivéssemos usando o ovulo da Lily, é apenas uma amostra de sangue, e a gestação está numa bolsa mágica...

Eu pisquei atordoado tentando entender o que meu neto dizia. Eles iriam ter um filho? Um herdeiro com sangue Malfoy e Potter? Um sangue puro, quase puro, mas mesmo assim.

- Você quer dizer que não precisamos do menino, vocês vão ter um menino?

Eu podia quase sorrir, se isso não fosse algo que eu realmente não fazia em público.

- Não sabemos ainda se é um menino. – respondeu Scorpius.

- Malfoy! – gritou Albus parecendo chocado e eu não sei com que Malfoy exatamente, mas Scorpius estava sorrindo indo até ele.

- Eu entendi antes Albus! Não precisa gritar comigo! – revirou os olhos meu neto pegando a criança no colo, o garotinho parecia atordoado e eu também, afinal se eles iam ter um filho não precisavam daquela criança, eu teria meu herdeiro de sangue – Vá lá ver a papelada, você sabe que eu não tenho paciência nesse tipo de situação.

- Senhor... – ouvi a mulher que acompanhava a criança começar a dizer, mas Albus já tinha saído para ver a papelada. Que papelada? Eu não estava entendendo, ou melhor, estava entendendo, mas ainda assim não compreendia porque eles queriam a criança.

- Você vá arrumar as coisas dele! – disse Scorpius e se virou para o menino em seu colo – Você tem algo que queira daqui?

O garotinho negou com a cabeça e escondeu o rostinho no pescoço do meu neto.

- Bem! De qualquer maneira arrume as coisas dele, ele pode mudar de ideia depois.

- Mas senhor existe um processo e...

A pobre mulher se calou diante do olhar digno de um Malfoy. Aquele menino me dava tanto orgulho as vezes, na maioria das vezes.

- Eu acho que você ainda não entendeu com quem está lidando.

A mulher deve a decência de segurar o gritinho e correr para dentro, acredito que parar arrumar as coisas do garoto.

- O que está acontecendo? – eu tive que perguntar, por mais obvio que fosse.

Scorpius apenas revirou os olhos ainda com o menino em seu colo.

- O senhor deveria conhecer Albus melhor se acha que ele deixaria uma criança para trás depois do senhor mostra-la como uma mercadoria, realmente vovô!

- Prontinho! – gritou Albus voltando – Talvez tenhamos que fazer algumas doações de poções e outras coisinhas, mas nada demais.

- Isso foi rápido! – respondeu Scorpius passando o pequeno para Albus.

- Eu estava com pressa ainda temos que ir à Vinícola antes de nos encontrarmos com os fornecedores. – Albus sorriu para a criança e completou: - Então como está o meu John Abraxas Potter Malfoy?

- John Abraxas? – perguntou Scorpius, mas ele estava sorrindo – Meu pai vai querer nosso fígado, quem vai cuidar dele?

- Seu pai vai querer o fígado do seu avô isso sim!

- Eu posso cuidar do garotinho! – me surpreendi por ver Narcisa sorrindo para a criança

Bem, eu não sabia exatamente o que tinha feito errado e não me importava, eu estava satisfeito. Teria não apenas um herdeiro, mas dois e um deles teria o sangue Malfoy.

Perfeito!

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Lucius e suas confusões! E assim Albus e Scorpius ganham dois filhinhos! Uma vez eu escrevi o quanto o Scorpius falava da pureza do sangue Malfoy, então parece lógico que até ele iria quer dar continuidade a isso com um filho de sangue, Albus aceitou filhos e ainda não aceitou casar, só mesmo ele... rsrsrsrsrsrrsrs..._

_Beijinhos..._


End file.
